Changing of Partner
by Drager
Summary: With their partners replaced by Sonic and Friends, will the Digi Destiend be able to defeat the evil of Eggman and Datamon combined.
1. Chapter 01

Important – I wrote this with Demino. We don't own Digimon or Sonic

* * *

Tai, Kari, Matt, TK, Sora, Mimi, Izzy and Joe were walking to a digi-portal to return to the real world. Their digimon were next to them. "What's with all these random attacks?" Tai asked.

"Lets get back," Izzy said, "Davis group was already back. The group nodded and opens the digi-port.

Eggman smiled at the six emeralds he had. "Master Eggman," One of his robot said, "I found an emerald." It drop it on the others.

"You screw lose bot," was all Eggman could say before the room was filed with light.

Back in the digital world, the digi destined had just started to open their gate when a powerful wind swept through the area, their partner digimons barely having time to yell out a cry before they saw their human partners swept off in a different direction.

Their shock and fear increasing as a cold and hateful voice reached them as they continued to fall away form their partners. "Revenge will be mine." As it spoke, each of the digimons barely had time to blink before they were swept up as well by a quickly moving wall of energy, the wave quickly making them fade away as the voice started to laugh, well, until it too gave a cry, but one of shock and anger.

"What happened?" Eggman yelled out as he stood up, his base seemed okay form what he could see, but the emerald was gone, and the computers looked like they had been overloaded and had shut down. "Ah, how could this have happened!"

"You unleashed a powerful energy wave that swept through the barrier between our worlds, it freed me from digital limbo." Came the same voice that had spoken to the destined digimons as Eggman's computer screens turned on one by one, each of them showing a strange small digimon with a body made of metal, only a small bit of its body showing any kind of flesh. "Sadly it seems the energy has trapped me in your computers."

Turning to face the screens, Eggman's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "You!" His left arm moving up to point a finger at the nearest screen with the digimon on it. "Who are you and how dare you enter the computers of the great doctor Eggman?"

Not showing any emotions, the digimon chuckles a bit before it grinned. "Well, seems you are just as sure of yourself as that stupid monkey was." His words making Eggman fumed as several of his robots moved up besides him. "But that doesn't matter." Giving Eggman his full attention, the digimon grinned. "I am Datamon, and this my friend, is the digital world."

As Datamon spoke, each screen in the room besides the main one switched from Datamon to a different image of the digital world. "Home of the digital monsters, or Digimon for short."

Slowly getting over his shock, Eggman grinned as he watched the images. "A whole new world, my, my." Turning to his robots he grinned darkly. "This is perfect, a world what that stupid hedgehog isn't around to stop me, a world where the Eggman Empire will become a reality!"

"Don't be so sure the world has its own heroes," Datamon said.

In the real world, Tai rub his eyes. He looks at the area before him. His body was sore. What was worst was his legs. He also felt something on him. At first he though that it was Agumon but the shape was not right. He opened his eyes and look down. He saw a blue fur quill. He carefully push the body off him.

Then he try to clime to his feet but found his legs strangely weak. He drop into a sitting position. He look around and found him outside his room. In the room, the other digi-destineds were lay scatter around the room. What he didn't find were the digimon partners. Instead what he found were strange creature he was sure were digimons.

He looks at the one that was on him. It is blue fur but for his chest and muzzle which was tan. Down its back were blue quills. Its wore white gloves and red shoes. Tai gave a few soft pushes until it woke up. "What is going on?" it said.

"I don't know," Tai, said, "I'm Tai Kamiya."

"Sonic the Hedgehog," the blue creature said. He try to stand but his legs gave out.

Tai caught Sonic. "Something strange is going on," Tai said.

"Tell me about that," Sonic said, "I'm chasing one of Eggman's robot next I'm here."

"We were returning from the Digi-World. I'm in the my apartment," Tai said, "But I'm sore all over and legs are so weak I can stand."

"I'm weak too," Sonic said.

"Lets wait for the others," Tai said looking into the room.

Sonic look into the room. "They're here too," he said

Back in the digital world, Eggman rubbed a hand under his chin, his face watching the images of these so-called heroes from Datamon's memory. "Digi Destined huh?" His voice slightly amused as he grinned. "Well, they won't matter, against my genius there is no match."

As he spoke a small robot rolled up to him, handing over a deck of cards. "All I have to do is chose the correct robot and watch it grind those fools to dust." Laughing, he grinned as the few screens Datamon didn't control began to show the digital world around his fortress. "But I need more factories to provide me with the armies I need to dominate this world, and someone one to build them."

Watching the screens as well, Datamon blinked as he saw Eggman focus on a Koromon village, the happy and brave little blobs of pink jumping around in happiness. "Those things can't help you build anything, they don't even have hands."

Turning his head to face Datamon, Eggman grinned slightly as he began to wake up his robots for a quick worker recruitment raid. "True, but once I put them through my machine and use them to power my worker bots, I won't have to worry about their lack of arms."

Watching through the security cameras as a small army of robots lumbered out to take up positions for a raid, Datamon had to smile slightly. For a human, this one seemed to have the same love for machines as he did.

But what to do about his current position inside this computer, he wanted out so he could get revenge on the ones who trapped him. "Say, Eggman was it." Datamon started as he stared at the human before him. "How would you like to help me with a small problem, in exchange for information on these digi destined." Voice as smooth as he could make it, Datamon grinned as he saw Eggman lean in closer. "With me my help, they will be less then a pushover, all I ask for, is a body, a way out of this computer."

"Shouldn't be too hard," Eggman said.

At Tai's apartment, everyone has woken up a while ago. Now they were talking about what was going on. "So you protect this world known as the Digi-World," Tails said, "With you partners."

"Like you and Eggman," TK said.

"I think we need to see Gennai at once," Izzy said.

"Don't worry," Kari said, "He's coming here. Everyone step away from the computer."

In a blinding flash Gennai appear in the room. In his hands was a suitcase. He looks around. "I'm guessing that have the digimon missing means something went wrong." He open up the suit case and pulled out what look like a ray gun.

"What that?" The rabbit names Cream asked a little afraid.

"It's a portable scanner," Gennai said, "I just want to take a quick scan of you. It won't hurt. See…" He pointed the ray gun at his hand as started to scan it. After that he scan each one of them. "Strange," He said, "I'm picking up a little of you partners in you. But what get me is that I'm picking more from the new comers."

"What means?" Sonic asked.

"You somehow replace the Digi-Destined' partners," Gennai said.

Getting a rather funny look on his face, Sonic quickly looked up at Tai then back at the older man before him with one ticked off expression. "Listen, I'm not the partner of anyone, I go my own ways and I don't take orders form anyone."

"We all know that." Came the rather rude response from a black and red hedgehog as he pushed his way past Matt and Sora. "But for once I agree with the faker here, no way am I taking any orders from anyone."

Turning his head slightly to the side, Sonic stared at the other hedgehog. "Listen Shadow, if anyone's a faker here, it's you." The words spat out as Sonic growled. "Besides, it's not like we're staying here, all we have to do is find a way back."

"And you know how to do it?" A pink hedgehog asked in a rather flat tone of voice as she looked over from talking with Mimi, her eyes half closed as she waited for an answer.

Eyes half closed as well, Sonic shook his head. "Geez, you too Amy? Look this is an Eggman plot, so we find him, beat him up and use his whatever machine he built to send us back, simple yes?"

Looking down at Sonic as the blue hedgehog finished speaking, Tai couched a bit. "Well, do you know where this Eggman guy is?"

Shrugging a bit, Sonic quickly moved into a determined smirk. "Nope, but he'll show up sooner or later, and then I'll nail him and his new bot."

"That is, if he's here." Came the quick reply from a white bat as she hovered up over them all, her eyes closed while she simply shook her head in a negative way. "Who's to say he's not back in our own world right now huh?"

"You mean, we can't go home Miss Rouge?" A young rabbit began to mumble out as she looked up at the flying bat. "But I want to see my little Cheese again, I want to, And Chocola as well."

Glaring up at Rouge, Amy quickly pulled the rabbit into a hug. "Don't listen to that mean jewel thief, we'll get back home again Cream, I promise."

Just giving a dismissive wave, Rouge landed on the ground and looked at everyone in the room with a bored expression. "Whatever pinky, but I wondering if you can even keep that promise you just made to her."

"Enough," Tai yelled. Everyone stop and look at him. "I'm sorry you're here but we lost some of our closest friends. What happen, happen. This is the way it is for now. Lets try to work together."

"I need to do more test to tell who is who partner," Gennai said, "Please come to my lab." The screen glowed bright once more. The entire group appeared in what looks like a stander hospital waiting room. "Wait here until I call you."

So they waited. Sonic and friends group themselves on one side of the room while the DD were on the others. After the last scan, Gennai walk from the room with Tai behind him. "I'll tell you want I know," Gennai said. "Most of the new comers are digimons also some how their partner can take some traits from your new digimon partner."

"What?" Mimi asked.

"Well," Gennai said, "Tai and Sonicmon…"

"Sonic," Sonic yelled.

"My apologue," Gennai said while taking a note to remove the mon at the end of their name. "Tai and Sonic are partners. Sonic has amazing speed so Tai now have the speed."

"What about the rest of us partners?" An armadillo named Mighty asked.

"Alright," Gennai said, "Mighty, you and Izzy. Matt is with Shadow, Kari, you and Cream. TK yours is Tails. Mimi and Amy are partners, Sora and Rouge. Lastly Joe and Big."

"At least I got the fashion smart one," Mimi said look at Amy. "Do you think those boots would look good on me?"

Looking up and down at Mimi with a critic eye, Amy gave a deep thinking sound. "Sure, pink goes together with every other color so nicely."

Over in the corner, both Matt and Shadow rolled their eyes at the comment, an almost faint mumbling of the word girls slipping out as they faced each other again. "You're my partner." The rather blunt statement from Shadow came, as he looked Matt over. "Humph, I'll only take orders from one human, and that's Maria."

Left eye getting a tick to it, Matt quickly shook his head abet. "Sorry Shadow, but I really don't want a new partner either, so how about finding that what-was-his-name so I can have Gabumon back."

Giving Matt another look over, Shadow cracked a small smile. "Not bad comeback, but you need to work on it, even the faker can do better."

"I hope you fight better then you do comebacks," Matt said.

Izzy was typing on his computer to get the data updated when his partner came up to him. "What this button do?" Mighty asked as he press the button.

"That's the reset button," Izzy yelled.

'Great way to start off a team,' Mighty thought. "Sorry," Mighty said, "I'm Mighty. I'll help you with what was lost."

"So you're Cream," Kari said, "I'm Kari." She her hand to be shake. "I hope to work well with each other."

The rabbit nodded and grab the hand. "I hope so too," she said, "but more I hope those two don't hurt each other." Cream and Kari both look at Tai and Sonic.

"Just listen to me and we'll be fine," Sonic said.

"I don't take orders from anyone," Tai said.

"You think I would do what you tell me to do," Sonic said.

"Tai," Kari yelled hoping to stop the fight. "I think we need to call the others."

"Why?" came the rather puzzled sounding question from Joe as he was busy reading his book while leaning against an oversized purple and white cat holding a mix between an umbrealla and a fishing pole. "We just need to find a way to get these guys back to their world, its not like we'll need more people for that?"

Staring at Joe for a bit, Kari shook her head a bit. "Are you okay Joe, I thought you'd be more willing to have some help on our time."

Shrugging a bit in return, Joe stood up and place dhis book back into his school bag. "Well, if we have to wait of rthe others, we'll be here al night, and we don't even know if there's a time limit on how long we have to get our partners back, plus I have a test tomorrow and I'd like to study for it."

"Okay." Kari mumbled out as she focused back on the ground, blinking as both Tai and Sonic were standing back to back, an annoyed expression on their faces. "Now what did you two do?"

"He told me to go home so I won't get hurt," Tai said.

"Well he said that I need his help," Sonic said.

Shadow watch as many of the Digi-destined try to at lest lower the tension between Tai and Sonic. "Please tell me he's not your leader," Shadow told Matt.

"Great the leader is team faker," Shadow said.

"I say we should find out what caused this moment," Sonic said.

"Well I say we go home and try to find out what we need to do," Tai said.

"This won't get solved if we just sit around," Sonic said.

"And running around randomly is," Tai said.

"Both of you stop!" Kari yelled. Sonic and Tai stop and look at her. "You both will only a risk to use. Lets go home and try to get to know our new partner and think of our next step." She look at the others. "Who wants to go home?" Most other them raised their hands. "Look like we spoken. Let's go." Kari walks away.

"Who said anything about taking a brake?" Tai asked, "I just want to plan our next move and then go from there."

"Why don't you go," Gennai said, "I need time to study the data completely. I tell what I learn when I learn it." Tai gave up and agree.

In the real world, Tai and Kari top and look at their mother. "What happen to Agumon and Gatomon and who are they?" She asked pointing at Sonic and Cream.

Kari started to tell her mother what happen. "So where we are with these two as our partners…for now," Kari said, "The problem is those to don't want to work together." She pointed at Tai and Sonic.

"I can fix that," Kari's Mother said with some string. She quickly tied their wrist together. "That string better not be cut or else." Tai and Sonic both nodded afraid of what the else is.

Back in the digital world, Eggman hummed a happy tune as he watched several buildings getting built around his base, it wouldn't be long before he had enough materials and robots under his command to make his presence known.

The other good thing had been Datamon's willingness to share secrets with him, he already had a great deal of info on these Digi destined and detailed readings on those so-called partner digimons from capturing some that had passed by his base.

And that info was something that was going to be put to good use. Watching the room below him, Eggman grinned as the first of several battle type robots walked out of a storage chamber. "Very well done, now, Metal-Lillymon and Metal-Garudamon."

The two robots built to look just like their digimon counter parts looked up at Eggman with red glowing eyes. "What is it master?"

Smirking slightly, Eggman pointed at a screen behind him as it switched on to show the nearby digital world. "I want you to go to these places and plant an Egg spire there, with it I can block those brats and their digimons from digivolving, making it easier for me to take over the world."

Kari rolled her eyes as Tai and Sonic were growling at each other once more. "Please don't fight," Cream said.

"I can't cut my meat if he won't let me use my other hand," Tai said.

"You're not the one that let me cut mine," Sonic yelled. In a rage Sonic kick Tai in his right leg. Tai grab his right leg with his free hand as he grunted. Sonic also grab his right legs by the sudden pain that came it.

"I had enough," Tai's mother yelled, "Both go to bed now." Both scream at the look on her face they ran away. After a fight both were tied out and fell asleep.

The next morning Tai rushed around trying to get ready for school. Sonic just rested on the couch with his eyes closed. Cream was helping Kari get ready. Tai open the door to see Mimi there with some one in a pink coat and large white hat.

"Hi Tai," Mimi said. "What do you think?" She asked pointing at her new boots. They were pink boots with black soul. "Not only are the fashionable they are also hiking boot. Now my feet won't hurt as much."

"That nice," Tai said.

"I brought Amy. She wants to be with Sonic," Mimi said. Amy took off the coat and hat and walk into apartment. "Care to walk my to school."

"Sure," Tai said, "The farther I'm from the blue rat the better."

The impact of a shoe to the back of Tai's head made him spin around to see Sonic flip him the bird rather angrily. "I'm a hedgehog, hedgehog, not a rat you furless monkey." Then the door slammed as Sonic left for the inside of the apartment.

"I see you two still haven't learned to accept each other." Mimi mumbled out as Tai removed the shoe from his head, a small bump forming where it had hit him. "Just what is it you two are so upset about anyway?"

Dumping the shoe back at the foot of the door, Tai shook his head a bit and turned to face Mimi as they walked off to school. "It's nothing really, nothing at all. He's just an annoying rat who can't accept the fact that he needs my advice." The rest of his complain was forgotten as another shoe sailed over his head. "Okay, you're a hedgehog, I got it."

Slamming the door again, Sonic grumbled a bit as he walked off, he knew listing through the key hole had been a good idea, that stupid messy haired boy had nearly gotten away with an insult again.

Thought in hindsight, maybe he shouldn't have tossed that shoe at him. Rubbing the small bump on his head, Sonic suppressed the urge to trash Tai's room as vengeance. Besides it was time for him to get in his daily run, it would also get him away from Amy for awhile, he could only stand so much romance at a time.

Sonic reach of the doorknob. "Where are you going?" Amy asked.

"I'm going for a run," Sonic said before he walked to the apartment door.

"What happen? There a bump on the back of his head," Amy said. She walk over to Sonic and rub his head.

"It's nothing," Sonic said, "I'm doing to search the city."

"Don't get spotted," Amy said.

"I know," Sonic said as he opened the door.

"Tell me what it's like," Amy said before Sonic ran off.

After a few hours of running Sonic found out where most of his friends were. Then he found a nice tree in the park to take a nap.

When Tai, Kari and Mimi enter the apartment, Amy ran up to them. "Sonic left a little after you left and he's not back."

"He left and he can come back," Tai said walking into his room to drop his bag.

"We need to call a team meeting," Kari said, "We need to find a way to get those two working together." Mimi nodded.

Sonic was woken by Shadow tying him up. Then Matt drops the blue hedgehog into a large bag. He was freed only to thrown into the room. He found himself on Tai in a bathroom. Both stood up and try to open the door.

"Nice job, Mighty," Izzy said watching his partner placing a couch in front of the door.

"So we leave them in there until we come up with a better way to get them to work together," Mimi said.

"I say we just leave team faker in there," Shadow said.

"We'll have to let them out at some point." Sora pointed out as she stared at the door, eyes slightly narrowed as if she was thinking about something. "Am I the only one who have noticed that it is rather silent in there?"

Behind them, Amy looked up at those words and frowned, she had a pretty good idea why it was so silent in there. "Um, is there a window in that room?"

Turning to face her, both Matt and Sora stared at her with a look of curiosity. "Yeah, why?"

"Then Sonic's already gone." She replied as she kicked open the door to point at the open window with a tired expression. "And it looks like that Tai boy went with him."

"Well he had to, they were tied up when they came back home remember?" Kari mumbled out as she walked into the room, looking at the window as well. "But how did they escape through that?"

Looking rather unsurprised at the question, Amy shrugged a bit. "Sonic's fast enough to run up a wall or across a ceiling, it wouldn't be any problem for him to get out of this place if he wanted to." Walking off, she didn't see the DD's shocked expression at hearing just how fast Sonic was.

Meanwhile in a nearby ally, Sonic was removing the last robe from his body. "Nice group of friends you have," He said looking at Tai.

"They not normally like this," Tai said, "but you're here…"

"What dose that mean?" Sonic asked.

"You're not trying," Tai said.

"You're not helping," Sonic said before walking off. He then ran off the tree he was sleeping in before.

"Fine," Tai grunted as he walked to the park to practice soccer.

A little in the park, a rip formed in the sky was formed, then a form leap from it. It was man shape only a little larger. It wore a black jump suit with two large swords handing from his back. He had silver armor covering his for-arm and lower legs. His had the head of a fox. "Bountymon find Tai," It said before running off. "Digi-Warlords wants him gone.

Tai was bouncing a soccer ball off his head when he was kick in his back, nearby Sonic fell from his tree. He stood up rubbing his back and look around. He ran off to find what happen.

"Digi-Warlords orders you to be destroy," Bountymon said. "I'm here to obey." He grabbed his two blades.

Sonic ran between the two. "I don't think so," Sonic said, "I'm not going to get hurt because you hurt him." Sonic jump at the digimon.

"Twin blade crush," Bountymon yelled smashing Sonic between the broad sides of the blades. Then he forced Sonic to the ground. Tai scream grabbing his side as he drop to the ground.

Pushing himself up, Sonic shook his head as he noticed the digimon heading towards Tai with both blades ready to strike. Whatever that creature was, it sure didn't fight like one of Eggman's machines, but it didn't matter to him. No one could beat Sonic, no one. "Hey tall, dark and ugly!" Yelling out the insult, Sonic grinned, as the monster turned to face him with a confused expression, how nice that all villains were so easily distracted.

Looking up as the pain began to fade away, Tai blinked as Sonic curled up into a ball and hammered into Bountymon's face, the large digimon screaming in pain as he stumbled backwards. "Sonic, go for his feet, try and knock him over!"

Shooting an annoyed look over at Tai, Sonic nearly flipped him the bird again, when he found that he was forced to move aside as the two blades crashed down where he had been standing. "Nice try, but you're just too slow. And you bush hair, I can handle my own fights okay, I don't need a sideliner to tell me what to do. "

"Shock Waves!"

Looking back, Sonic blinked as Bountymon stomped a foot down on the ground, a wave of air shooting out to hit the blue colored hedgehog. "Hey!" The cry coming as Sonic landed on his butt next to Tai, both of them grumbling as they could feel just how hard that landing had been.

"Bountymon win," the fox head digimon cheered.

"I never lose," Tai and Sonic said in one voice as they stood up.

Sonic charge at digimon. As he did, his entire body glowed. "Sonicmon digivolve to Rapiermon." Sonic change into a woman with blue armor and blue hair. Hanging from her belt was a rapier. "What the," was all Sonic said. S/He tries to run and found Sonic's new body's greatly slower.

"Bountymon will crush your champion form," the digimon yelled running at Sonic. He attack Sonic with his swords.

In a flash, Sonic block both swords with his/her one. "Slow legs fast hands," Sonic said. Sonic prepare to attack. "Thousand Strike," S/He yelled, as his/her blade became a blur. S/He struck the other digimons. Bountymon broke into pieces of dust.

"Tell no one," Sonic said in a high voice.

"We need to get back to the others," Tai said.

"Not until I'm back to normal." Sonic spat out as she/he crossed her/his arms. "You got that?"

Facing Sonic, Tai shook his head a bit. "Fine, but all you have to do is will yourself back to your old form."

Giving Tai the evil eye, Sonic took the advice and focused on it, nearly breaking out into a cheer as his body tingled and returned to normal. "Okay, the hedgehog's back."

"Great, can we get back to the others now?" Tai asked with a rather impatient tone of voice as he watched Sonic cheek his body just to be sure that he was back to normal.

Looking up at the question, Sonic shrugged and grinned a bit as he looked around the city. "Sure, we could do that, or I could go out and see what this city is like." Not waiting for Tai's response, Sonic had already taken off running, a dust cloud the only thing left of him.

Gritting his teeth, Tai cast a look after him before shaking his head. "This is going to be a very trying partner ship."

As Tai walk back to the apartment. "Should I tell the other about Sonic champion form?" Tai asked. "Na, I think it would be better if they saw it for themselves."

When he opened the door Kari ran up to him. "Where were you? How did you get out?"

"Kari," Tai said stopping Kari, "Sonic got us out and I went to the park."

"And where is Sonic?" Amy asked.

"He ran off," Tai said, "So what about the Digi-Warlords?"

"The other are handling them," Sora said.

"Tell him," Shadow said with a smile.

"Tai," Matt said placing a hand on his shoulder, "We that if you and Sonic can't work as a team then it may be better that you two stay out of fighting."

"I can't believe this," Tai said before walking away.

"You think we're being hard on him?" Mimi asked.

"No," Matt said, "If him and Sonic can't work together then they'll only hurt us."

"I'm going after him," Kari said before leaving.

"I'll come with you." Cream added in as she took of flying, using her ears to fly with as easily as if they had been a pair of bird wings.

Leaving the group staring rather shocked after them as they, well the DD parts of the rooms occupants as they had not expected to have anyone of their new partners being able to fly, let alone one like Cream.

Walking towards the bedroom she shared with Tai, Kari couldn't help but stare at Cream as she hovered so easily through the air simply by making a few downward strokes with her ears. "How can you do that?"

Giving her a short confused look back, Cream landed on the corridor floor and looked up at Kari with a thoughtful expression. "Well, I'm not sure, but I've been able to do it since I was little and got my first Chao, I wanted to fly like it could, but I didn't have any wings so I tried to use my ears, I tried for a long time and one day it just worked." Her tone of voice showing just how convinced she was that all it had taken was for her to train in order to learn it.

Giving Cream a less convinced look, Kari shook it off as she continued to walk towards the bedroom, when another question formed in her mind, something to do with what Cream had told her. "Chao, is that what your friend Cheese is? Is it some kind of pet?"

"Cheese is not a pet, he's my friend." Voice a bit loud and tainted with annoyance, Cream gave a good impression of a small child that had been deeply insulted by Kari's question.

Not wanting to have her new partner mad at her, or having to be stuck in a partnership with like Tai, Kari quickly stopped to look down at Cream with a look of regret on her face. "Cream, I'm sorry, it's just, I didn't know what a chao was, and you never told me much about Cheese, so I thought he was a rabbit like you."

Smiling once more, Cream nodded a bit as she began to fly again. "That's okay, but I think the others were a bit harsh on Sonic, he's not used to have to wait for others or having to work with them."

"True." Amy's voice mixed in as she came out of the bathroom, a bright smile on her face. "He's just independent and used to be able to do just what he wants whenever he wants."

"Don't blame just Sonic," Kari said, "Tai plays the leader but sometimes he wants to do what he wants to do." Cream started to giggle. "What?" Kari asked her partner.

"I was just thinking about how much the two are alike," the bunny said.

Kari smiled. "At times it like watching someone fighting a mirror." She gave Cream the coat Agumon normally wears. "Put that on and let's go."

As Kari and Cream left, Mimi walked into room. "Hey Amy do you want to search for Sonic."

"Sure," Amy said, "I don't know if we can find him."

"We can try," Mimi, said, "Beside there may be some new fashion to look for."

"At least we won't be wasting our time," Amy said.

"I say while we wait for them to return," Rouge said then look at Sora, "You show me some jewelry store."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"She a thief," Knuckles said.

"No way is some one who steal is going to stay in my house," Sora said angrily, "Knuckles make sure she dose not steal anything."

"I say we show them more of the Digi-World," TK said, "We need to tell the others what happen."

"I'll go with you kid." Knuckles voiced out as he turned to face both TK and Tails, the two of them looking a bit surprised at the echidna's sudden decision. Facing Sora before she could say anything, his eyes narrowed into a determined glare as he crossed his arms. "And you can't change my mind, I have no time to stand guard over Rouge, I've already spent far to much time near her for my liking."

Her eyes getting a strange tick to it, Rouge crossed her arms as she snorted loudly. "Fien by me Knuckles, who needs a hotheaded, easy to fool, idiot like you around." Her eyes closed as she spoke, she never noticed that Knuckles had already left the room, followed by TK, Tails, Izzy and Mighty.

"Rouge." Sora started as she looked down at her new partner. "He's already left the room."

Snapping an eye open to check it, Rouge ground her teeth together as her eyes narrowed into slits from sheer anger. "That Echidna."

Sora started move away. Biyomon was never like this. "Lets get some ice cream."

In the Digi-World, Knuckles follow the two humans. "So where are the others digi-destined?"

"We're meeting them at Primary Village," Izzy said.

"Here we are," TK said pushing the tree away. Tails, Mighty and Knuckles look at a field filled with small creatures hopping around play and cheering. There were thousands running around.

"This is Primary Village," Tails said with his mouth open, "What all these creature?"

"Those are younger form of digimons," Izzy said, "There they all." He pointed at a group of humans running to them.

"Who are they?" Cody asked.

"Their our partners for now," Izzy said.

"There was an error yesterday and they became our partner while we lost our normal ones," TK said.

"So Patamon not here," Veemon said with a smile.

"So is Gatomon," TK said.

"What!" Veemon yelled.

"We came to tell you they never digivolve," Izzy said, "You're now the strongest."

"They could try while we go searching for control towers," Yolei said.

"What is a control tower? And what do they mean we're weaker then them, I tossed around a sofa earlier." Mighty asked as he leaned on a nearby plush block easily three times his own size.

Beside him, Knuckles had simply stared at the place with an absent expression on his face. "Mighty, think you can keep the group together for a while?"

Giving a startled look at Knuckles at his question, Mighty slowly rubbed a hand on his chin. "Sure, but why, aren't that Shadow and that Matt boy's job?"

"They may have chosen themselves, but I doubt Shadow can stand the leader's job very much, he's too much of a loner." The comment making mighty shrug a bit. "Besides, I have to leave anyway."

Standing up straight Mighty cast a concerned look at Knuckles. "Why'd you want to leave? It would be best if we were all together in case we found a way to get back home"

Facing mighty with a haunted look in his eyes, Knuckles shook his head a bit. "I can feel it, the Master Emerald and Angel Island." Voice sounding just as haunted as he looked, Knuckles turned to leave. "It is my duty to guard that gem, like I always have, and I feel it's presence coming from somewhere in that direction."

Looking into the horizon that Knuckles had pointed in, Mighty nodded after a second. "Okay, I can understand that, I'll try and keep the group from killing each other while you're gone."

"Hey, where's he going?"

Turning to see Davis and the others look in the direction of Knuckles as he left, Mighty simply shrugged his shoulders. "He has something that he has to find, but don't worry, we'll meet him again."

"He not anyone partner," Izzy said, "Lets just take care of the towers."

A little bit later Mighty was standing before a black tower. "So this is a control tower," Mighty said, "Should not be too hard to bring down." With two punches the tower fell to the ground.

"Not bad," Veemon said, "For a rookie."

"What? Why you!" Mighty said.

Veemon nodded to Davis and then he change into a larger dragon. He jump into the air and yelled, "Fire Rocket." The large fire balls from his gauntlet. As he landed five towers fell down. "Don't take it hard," Flamedramon said after landing, "I'm a higher level."

"What is going? How did you change?" Mighty asked.

"I digivolve," Flamedramon said, "It makes me stronger but I use up energy faster."

"So I can after all I'm a digimon for now," Mighty said.

"In the name of the Digi-Warlords you must pay," An Ogremon said as a group of digimon walk up to them.

"Look like we have a fight," Mighty said as he smiled.

"Stand back and watch this rookie." Flamedramon mumbled out as he stepped up to the Ogremon, pushing back Mighty while he was at it. "This is how you deal with a evil digimon."

"Pummel Whack!"

Staring at Flamedramon as he was sent flying back a vicious strike o Ogremon's club, he sighed a bit as he shook his head. "Over confidence is the way of the loser." Smirking he quickly punched right down onto Ogremon's foot as he came close enough.

Screaming, as he was sure something broke, Ogremon glared down at Mighty while holding his injured foot. "You little, get him!"

The group of digimons stopped laughing over their leaders humiliation at his order, and stormed forward, each one wanting to be the one to beat up Mighty.

"Mighty," Izzy yelled at a digimon charge his new partner.

Mighty started to yell, "Mightymon digivolve to Brawnymon." Mighty was now his normal shape but three times the size with silver knuckles on his fingers and he wore pants like Leomon's. "Fist of the mighty," He yelled as he slammed his fist into digimon ran at him.

"Nice," Flamedramon said as he grabbed Ogremon, "I knew a little danger and you'll digivolve."

"You planed this," The Ogremon said.

"That right," Flamedramon said, "We're out number they only way to win is to use you as a shield."

Two more digimons ran at Mighty he did two more of his 'fist of the mighty'. He pick up one digimon on the ground and throw him at the charging at him. When they got to their feet they found the other digi-destined digimons, fully digivolve standing next to him. Both side prepare for a fight.

"You fools, return at once, they're too powerful for you."

The voice coming from everywhere had Ogremon and his friends stand still as they looked up into the air where a large image of a cloaked digimon could be seen. "The warlords."

Nodding at Ogremon's words, the image gave a dark laughter as it began to fade away. "Yes, and this battle is lost, so return at once, we must plan a new one." At hi last words, both Ogremon and all the evil digimons faded away.

Left behind, mighty and Flamedramon looked in several directions with a puzzled look. "What just happened?"

"Look like you scared them off," Izzy said.

"Back to landscaping," Davis said. The group nodded and returned to knocking down towers.

In the real world, Sonic found his way back to the park. He failed to find a place to stay as nice as Kari's place. He pushed away a branch and saw Tai juggling a soccer ball. He decided to watch the one that clams to be his partner.

Meanwhile, Kari and Cream was walking in the park when they seen Tai. He was too busy working with a soccer ball to notice them. "Hey Tai," Kari said walk up to him.

"Why are you here?" Tai asked as he hit the ball off his knee to his head.

"We here just to see how your doing?" Cream said.

"Thanks," Tai said. He stop to rub Cream's head. "Why am I the only one that's having trouble?"

"Well Cream did yell at me," Kari said, "Matt though since you two are not getting along you two should stay out of danger until you do."

"Sonic and I may no be friends but we can work together," Tai said.

"I know," Kari said, "I other don't believe so."

"I know we can," Tai said.

"How do you know?" Kari asked.

"Because," Tai stop before say about Sonic digivolving, mainly because he dose not want to hear Matt mocking him. "Because I know."

"The other won't let you two n the Digi-World until you can prove you two can work together," Kari said, "The others are not home. I'll race you there."

"You're one," Tai said before he turns into a blur. Kari found him lying under a tree rubbing his face. "What happen?" Tai asked.

"You ran into the tree." Came the reply from Sonic as he popped out next to him, a sudden gust of wind showing that he had just stopped running. "Seems you might have gotten some of my speed, not as much but it is there."

Pushing himself up, Tai gave a disbelieving stare at the blue hedgehog. "I ran into the tree, with speed like yours?"

"No." Sonic replied as he crossed his arms with a rather annoying smirk on his face. "Almost as fast as me, cause there is no one who can outrun this hedgehog"

"Be nice to him mister Sonic." Cream's voice added in as the young rabbit tried to hide the fact that she had been giggling at Tai's accident.

Looking over at Cream and Kari, Sonic gave a small shrug before rubbing a finger under his nose lazily. "Well, maybe, if the kid stops complaining all the time."

"Who's the one complaining?" Tai muttered out as he stood up completely, his eyes locked onto Sonic who stared back with a non-caring look. "I seem to recall you being the one who's done nothing but complain."

"Are you two going to fight again?" Kari asked out loud as she looked form one to the other. "The faster you two become friends and learn to work together, the faster they get home and the faster we get our old partners back."

"We don't need to like each other just work together," Tai said.

"I'll try," Sonic, said, "I'm doing this to get home."

"I'm doing this for Agumon," Tai said.

"Great," Kari said, "tomorrow we'll go to the Digi-World to do so training."

"I don't need training," Sonic said.

"You promise to try and training is the best way," Cream said, "Beside Tai need to get his new speed under control."

"From now on you can't each other names," Kari said

"I know something ra…Sonic won't refuse to do," Tai said, "I say we get something to eat. I'll go to a fast food place and get some carry out."

Meanwhile Joe was trying to study but fount it imposable with out Gomamon making some type of noise. He looks at his new partner sleeping calmly in a corner. He found it strange, years ago Big was the way he wanted his partner years ago but now he was Gomamon and all his noise.

Eggman smiled at his plan. Slowly he influenced using the Digi-Warlords as cover. He just needed to wait for the right moment and then he'll show this world their new ruler.

* * *


	2. Chapter 02

Important – I wrote this with Demino. We don't own Digimon or Sonic

* * *

Waking up, Sonic decided, was not a fun thing to do in the Yagami house, seeing as he currently had a small cat lying on his stomach, claws dug into one of his head quills, he also had to deal with his partner yelling that he was late for school.

At least Cream had a way of escaping his yells as she had covered her head with her large fluffy ears and simply turned over on her side, and sitting up on her bed in the back ground, Kari stared at Tai with an annoyed expression.

Well she did until she noted she was late as well. Then her yells joined Tai until they both finally left the apartment. Looking up at the clock with a grin, the blue hedgehog jumped out of his bed and did a quick series of stretching drills. "Okay, time for my morning jog."

Slipping out the window, Sonic took off running along the side of the building, and blinked when he passed Tai and Kari halfway to the school. Running back along the ground rather then the building wall, Sonic slowed down to match Tai's pace. "So, why aren't you using your full speed to get to your school in time?"

"And run into something," Tai said, "No thanks."

"Since we share pain I agree," Sonic said.

"Also I'm one of the fastest if not fastest human and I don't what them to know," Tai said.

"How about we skip school and get you running," Sonic said.

"I can't just skip school," Tai said, "But I have soccer practice after school. I may slip and go full speed. If that happen some will investigate and they'll find out about you and the others."

"Now that you put it like that," Sonic said before he jumped Tai.

"What are you doing?" Tai asked.

"I can't take any risk," Sonic said, "Until you got speed under control, I can't let you go a situation that may expose us."

"How can you stop me," Tai said before he push Sonic off him and walk away.

"This," Sonic said. The he grab one of his hand and squeeze. Tai scream and both drop to their knees. "Will you go back or do I need to do it again?"

"If I do you going to tell my mom why I didn't go to school," Tai said.

"Fine," Sonic said. As he followed Tai, he smiled at the way he could control Tai.

Looking back at Sonic, Tai growled as he spotted the smirk on Sonic's face. "By the way, shouldn't you be wearing a disguise or something, you do stick out a lot." Smirking darkly at Sonic as he spoke, Tai took a bit of joy in seeing the sudden nervous expression covering the blue hedgehog's face. "Well?"

Holding up a hand to stop Tai from getting any closer, Sonic cast a quick look around the area he was in. "Well, if you don't mind, I think I'll just run along and tell your mom about this, meet you in the part in a flash!" Not waiting to hear Tai's respond, Sonic was off running, the only sign of him a dark blue streak of light.

"Are you two still not getting along together?" Came Izzy's voice as he walked towards Tai, his lab top stuffed in under his arm as he tried to avoid staring at the Armadillo walking next to him dressed like a bad gangster, the oversized clothes doing a rather good job in hiding Mighty's appearance to the rest of the world.

Looking at Izzy with a tired expression, Tai shook his head a bit. "He like the little brother I never wanted to have, he arrogant, loud, impossible to control, constantly looking for ways to annoy me and."

"Sounds like someone else we know." Matt mumbled out as he walked past them, eyes slightly closed as he cast a glance over his shoulder. "Both of you are so alike its scary, but it also about the most perfect match ever, two idiots who too stubborn to admit when they're wrong."

"What every," Tai said before walking away.

"School is this way," Izzy said.

"Sonic wants me to go to the park," Tai said.

"I need to get going," Izzy said, "Can Mighty come with you?"

"Sure," Tai said.

Tai and Mighty walk into the most hidden part of the park, then to Tai's fear he heard his mother call him. Tai walk to the voice to show himself. There was his mother, Cream in disguise and somehow Sonic in Agumon coat. They said nothing as he led them to the hiding place. "Mom," Tai said, "Why are you here?"

"Well," His mother said, "Sonic said he asked you to not go to school and you didn't. I'll think of something for you two to do if you stay home. First I want you to call one of you friend to help you catch up to for what you miss."

Tai turn to Sonic. "So why are you wearing a disguise now?"

Sonic point at Tai's mother. "You try saying no to her," he said.

"I need to get to work," Tai's mother said, "Here lunch stay in the park and out of sight. That includes Sonic."

"What!" Sonic yelled.

"You're already in trouble," Tai's mother said, "You don't want to be in deeper."

"No," Sonic said trying to look away from the woman look.

"Lets have some fun," Cream said removing her disguise. She grab Sonic and Tai hands and pulled them into a game.

About half an hour later, both Tai and Sonic has the same tired expression as they're once again forced to sit through a tea party. It is rather clear that none of them want to do it anymore, and would rather be working on getting Tai to understand his speed.

"We got to do something." Tai hissed out, as Cream turned around in order to pretend to mix some tea for them, a happy humming tune coming from her. "Can't you get to play with someone else?"

Looking back at him, Sonic narrowed his eyes a bit. "Get real, the only one who can get Cream to play something else is Amy." Looking away as he sighed, Sonic tapped his foot on the ground. "And this is not enough for me to willingly tell her where I am."

Getting a slightly confused expression on his face, Tai turned to face Sonic as he tried to make sense of it. "Why wouldn't you want to call Amy, if it can get us back to mastering my speed it would be a good thing right?"

"She wants to marry me you idiot, all she ever do is follow me around where ever I go and beg me to marry her." Hissing out the words, Sonic avoid looking at Cream to see if she heard it or got upset about his bad talking Amy. "We get her over here, she'll be hanging off my back trying to get me to agree on a date at the local church."

"Who's going to be the best man?" Tai asked as he pulled out a phone.

"No way," Sonic yelled as he jumped for the phone. Mighty stop lifting the heaviest thing he could find to watch the fight. It was just the two trying to get control of the phone. Neither wanted to caused pain to the other so they won't get hurt.

"Stop," Cream with no reaction. "Stop it or I'll tell Kari's Mom." Both Sonic and Tai stop with fear on their faces. "Back to the tea party."

"Cream," Tai said, "You remember what happen to me yesterday Sonic promised to help me." He show Cream his phone. "I could call some one if you want."

"Call Tails and Amy," Cream said.

"I can't help Tai if Amy is here," Sonic said.

"We can go to a difference part of the park," Tai said hoping to hide his embarrassment.

As if reading Tai's mind Sonic said, "I think I can suffer some time with Amy."

Later, Kari was walking in the park to tell Tai and others that school is over. She came to the hiding place to see Tai on the ground as Sonic yelled orders from a tree while keeping Amy off with his foot. "Tai," Kari said. He brother look at her. "We're meeting the others in the Digi-World."

Jumping down from the tree at the last word, Sonic grinned as he simply grabbed Tai's left arm. "See you at the apartment then, later everyone." Not waiting for answer form them, both he and Tai vanished in a streak of blue light.

"That Sonic, why won't he ever listen to me." Amy grumbled out as she turned and began to walk off, her arms crossed before stopping to look at Kari. "Where is Mimi by the way, I'll need to be near her to get into the digital world right?"

Looking a bit surprised at getting talked too, Kari frowned a bit before shaking her head. "I think Mimi was with Sora and Yolie when I left, but we're all supposed to meet at Izzy's place." Looking in the direction of her home, Kari shook her head a bit. "Guess I'll have to go home and tell them that now."

After a little work everyone was able to get into the Digi-World. "Why is team faker here?" Shadow asked, "I though they were to stay in the real world."

"Who can we know they can work together if we don't watch them?" Kari asked.

"Just make sure they don't get in the way," Shadow said.

"When do I get in the way?" Sonic asked.

"Every time Eggman show up," Shadow said reading for a fight.

"Tai," Matt yelled, "Why can you control you partner."

"Sonic didn't start the fight," Tai said.

"Shadow stand down," Matt said. Shadow nodded and step next to Matt. "See Shadow listen to me and that is why I'm the leader at the moment."

Meanwhile a pair of eyes watched the group. "The digi-destined," it said in a quite voice, "My boy will scatter you then they'll that the control tower bounty of you head and I'll take the ten control tower bounty on courage and light's head."

Muttering out a few nasty swear words about Matt under his breath, Tai focused on walking towards the nearest group of Control Spires, doing a great job of ignoring Sonic who was literally running in circles around him.

Finally having enough of ignoring the blue blur as it ran around him, Tai sighed and held out a hand in front of him. "Okay, hold it right there."

Stopping just before the hand, Sonic cast a just as annoyed look at Tai, but without the anger behind it. "Hey, what's the deal with you, you shouldn't care what Blondie and Shadow says." Smirking as he spoke, Sonic rubbed a finger thought one of his quills. "Just enjoy the fact that you no longer have to suffer from the stress of knowing everything the group does is your responsibility."

"I can't do that." Tai protested as he stared with a bit of disbelief at Sonic. "I've led them for so long, I just don't think I can just hand over the problem to someone else."

"You're not, think of it as a loan, he's bound to get tired of having everyone go to him for advice or orders that he'll hand it back to you." Sonic proclaimed as he grinned a bit. "Now, put your speed to work and join me in a small race, last one to the control thingy is a rotten Eggman!" Blasting off as he spoke, Sonic ran in a pace slow enough to allow Tai to catch up if he decided to run after him.

They came to a control tower. Tai found it strange he can stop almost in place. "Matt wants to take these down. He said he's making a rank base on how many control towers we take down. The more the higher our rank."

"Not many around here," Sonic said, "The first one I've seen so what do we take it down?"

"Agumon the one that normally knock then down," Tai said.

"Well, he's not here," Sonic, said.

"Don't you have an attack?" Tai asked.

"I'm not using it on this," Sonic said.

"We have had an hour take down as many control towers as we can. Forty-five minutes later we found one," Tai said. He watched Sonic walk away. "Where are you going?"

"Look Shadow and Matt won," Sonic, said, "Lets just relax and tell the others about this one."

"I can't just give up," Tai said.

Meanwhile, Matt smiled and said, "Number 100. Nice job Shadow."

"This is easy," Shadow said, "So next we have a bet to make team faker our slave for a week." Shadow narrowed his eyes. "Someone's here." He turned to the digimon jumping from the bush.

Landing on the ground, Ogremon laughed as he held out his club at Matt and Shadow. "Well, you two might not be courage or light, but it doesn't mean you not worth something, take them boys."

At his yell, the nearby bushes were ripped up as a group of three Meramons stormed out; already forming their trademark fireballs in their hands as they charged right at Matt and Shadow.

Jumping up into the air, Shadow smirked as he felt chaos power flow into his hand. "This is Child splay, Chaos Spear!" The three golden bolts of energy knocking the Meramon's back a bit.

Landing, Shadow mumbled out a swearword, as he had to duck in order to escape Ogremon's club as it passed through the space he had just been. "So, you want some too?" Firing off a Chaos Spear as he asked Ogremon, Shadow grinned as it knocked the club away from him.

Ogremon step back. "You are strong for a rookie," the green digimon said.

"That's a poor way to beg," Shadow said.

"Pummel Whack," the Ogremon yelled. Shadow try to use his chaos spear to block the attack but the green digimon attack over power it. Shadow jump from the attack. "Still think you can win?"

Shadow mumbled out a swearword before Matt said, "You need to trust me."

"I don't trust easily," shadow said, "you got it."

"Right," Matt said, "Digivovle."

"Shadowmon digivolve to shadow Garurumon." The large black wolf narrow his red eye. The Ogremon ran around him. Shadow turn but he trip over his new legs. He look up to see Ogremon walking to the Matt. Shadow did not know what happen. He growl as he stood up. "Shadow Flame" the Ogremon's shadow turned to the shape of flame and cover the Ogremon.

"Did you see that?" One of the Meramon asked as he watched the Ogremon break up. The three turn and ran.

Shadow dedigivolve and ran to Matt. "Lets find the others," Matt said, "Some thing tells me they are going to be attack as well."

And they were, right now, Amy was busy trying to keep a small army of weird ghost liek digimosn from attack both her and Mimi, a large digimon that Mimi had called Ogremon telling them to pick up the pace and destroy them.

And over to the other side, she could barely make out that Girl Sora and Rouge also fighting off the ghost like digimons. "Mimi, I don't think I can hold them off." Slashing with her hammer again, she sent one ghost digimon flying, only to have two take its place.

Backing up a bit along with Sora, Mimi gulped as she held her digivice out in front of her. "Please Amy, do your best."

Doing the same with her digivice, Sora focused on Rouge as the bat girl kicked one ghost in the face and back handed another one that came a bit too close to her. "Rouge, try and digivolve!"

"I'll try," the bat said, "Rougemon digivolve to Rubymon." Rouge look at her new dragon body. She stood on all four with two larger wings and a tail. He body was the deep red color of rubies. "Nice," She said. "Wing of Rubies." She yelled before sending some of her scales at the digimon.

"Amymon digivolve to Razormon." Amy looked at her body and said in a manly voice, "No way." She or he was now a large brow hedgehog with jean and a tank top cover his muscular chest. She also wore black gloves. "How is Sonic going to like me now?"

"Thank about that later," Mimi said, "We're in a fight."

"Alright," Amy said, "Razor Axe." Out of nowhere Amy grab swung an axe at the digimons. Amy looks over to see Rouge biting the Ogremon's club. "Razor Axe," Amy yelled before slamming the axe into the Ogremon's back.

"You a real gentleman. Helping out a lady and all," Rouge said trying not to laugh. Amy returned to battle using her/his new frustration to power her/his attack.

Meanwhile Kari and Cream was running. They stop when they found a cliff blocking their way. Find on way to get free, Cream stood between Kari and the digimon that were chasing them. "I'll see what I can do?" Cream said, "You run when you can."

Flipping out her arm as a ghost like digimon came close enough to her, Cream felt something flow through her body and out into her hand, a line of words describing the attack popping up as she fired it off. "Bunny Ball!"

Sending the ghost digimon flying back, Cream blinked as she could still see the small ball looking like a rabbits head shooting from one ghost digimon to the another one.

"Look out!" Kari's voice echoed out as another one of the ghost like digimon floated towards Cream, this one sporting a large top hat on its head. "He got to be their leader."

Turning to face him, Cream flung out her hand and fire doff another Bunny Ball attack, this one getting counted by a cry of "Necro Magic!" from the digimon who laughed, as the bunny ball was destroyed. "I am Soulmon, leader of this group of Bakemon in the hunt for you light, my necro magic attack can call up an endless army of ghost digimons to do my bidding, Necro Magic!"

As the cry filled the air, several of the Bakemon rose back up, as more of them began to rise up from the ground or out of any nearby shadow. "I wish Sonic was here, he'd know what to do." The words coming from Cream as she curled up into a ball to hide from the charging Bakemons.

"Cream!" Yelling out for the small bunny as the Bakemons moved in, Kari heard her digivice go off at her side, a bright light filling the air.

Getting pulled up into the air, Cream giggled as her body tingled from the power running through it. "Creammon digivolve too." Body growing a bit more adult like, a pair of overalls with a large bow on the front covered the rabbit instead of her normal dress, her ears now hanging down to the lower part of her back, with a small rubber band holing them together near her head. "Usagimon!"

Watching as the Bakemons came closer to her despite her transformation, Cream giggled as she used her new attack, already knowing how to do it. "Rabbit Dance!" Swirling around on one foot, she laughed as her ears and right leg knocked the Bakemon away from her with ease. "This is fun!"

"Don't forget Soulmon," Kari yelled, "You need to stop him before he calls more."

Cream nodded and ran at Soulmon. "Rabbit Dance." The attack forced Soulmon to the ground. "Rumble Stomp" To Cream's horror she watched she digimon break into small pieces of data. As Cream dropped to her knees she started to cry and return to being a rookie. "I can't believe I did that."

Kari picked up her partner. "Don't worry," Kari said, "Digimon get reborn."

"Really," Cream said look at Kari with teary eyes.

"That's right," Kari, said, "I'll show you Primary Village some time. Lets find the other and get home."

Meanwhile Tai was pushing the control tower. It was tilting but still up. "Give it up," Sonic said, "Take a brake of being leader."

"I found you courage," an Ogremon said, "as member of the Ogremon tribe I'll defeat you and get control towers for it." He stopped and look at the two. Tai was still trying to tip the tower and Sonic was resting under a tree. "I'm here to fight you."

"I busy," Tai said, "We'll fight after I knock down this tower."

"But that could take forever," the Ogremon said.

"You can help," Tai said, "Get on the other side and pull."

The Ogremon nodded and got under the control tower. At that moment, Sonic jumped to his feet. "Sonic sphere." Sonic turn into a ball and hit the top of the control tower. The tower tilted over and crushed the Ogremon. "That was easy," Sonic said, "Lets find the others."

Nodding in agreement, Tai turned around as well, stopping to cast one last look back at the control tower behind him. "Am I the only one who thinks that was far to easy, all the other times they always had backup with them."

"Quit complaining, we got it easy for once, now lets find the others." Rushing off, Sonic looked back to see Tai fading away a bit as if he wasn't running full speed. "Hey, the faster you run, the faster we get back to the others."

Stopping as loud scream of pain rang out, Sonic looked down a small cliff to see a large two tailed fox looking very much like Tails, but running on all fours and about eight times his little buddy's size with a more grown up look. "Tails, that you buddy?"

Looking up, the fox like creature grinned a bit as it jumped up to land next to the blue hedgehog, a faint moan coming from its back as TK slid down to the ground. "Sonic, check this out? I'm a Kitsunemon now, pretty cool huh?"

Getting a slightly annoyed expression; Sonic cast a dirty look over at Tai who stopped next to him with a confused look on his face. "See, Tails gets to turn into a large fox, but you get me to turn into a weak little." Stopping himself before he uttered out his secret, Sonic settled for shaking his head in disgust.

"If you want to compare, I could digivolve you," Tai said.

"No you won't," Sonic said.

"Watch me," Tai said with a smiled.

As the two argue, TK and at Tails. The fox nodded and walk over to Sonic and pick him up like a lioness would pick up a cub. "Hey," Sonic yelled, "put me down."

"We're going to find the others and you two are coming along," TK said, "And don't fight." TK and Tai clime onto Tails back and then he ran off. Sonic cross his arms and he hangs from Tails mouth. A little bit later they found the other at the planned meeting place.

"Looking nice," Cream said walk up to Tails.

"Thanks," Tails said dropping Sonic.

"So," Matt said walking by sonic rubbing his back, "How many towers did you get?"

"One," Tai said.

"Truth is that another digimon pulled it down," Sonic said.

"Okay," Matt said, "I'll write zero. The only two not here is Mimi and Sora." He looked up from his clip board.

Not far away Sora, Mimi, Rouge and Amy were walking to the meeting. "I can't wait to tell others what you became," Rouge said.

"Don't," Amy said.

"What will you give me if I do?" Rouge said.

"Anything," Amy said.

"Well I can't think of anything," Rouge said, "but I will."

"Oh shut up." Sora mumbled out as she glared at them. "You've had this argument for the last 20 minutes, can't you two just." Trailing off, Sora simply blinked her eyes as a very large well muscled cat walked past her, the cat easily the same size as Garudamon, but this one had Joe sitting on the shoulder while reading a book. "Joe!"

Looking down as he lowered his book, he grinned a bit and waved a hand at them, as they got closer. "Sora, Mimi, you two okay down there?"

Simply pointing a finger ahead of her, Amy stared up at the cat as it blinked its eyes and gave a smile at her. "That's Big's digivolved form?" Eyes turning a bit small as she tilted her head back to see all the way up to his head, She growled a bit. "That's is so not fair! Rouge gets to be a dragon, Big gets a cool form, and I end up as a!"

"Something from a ladies magazine's center fold?" Rouge almost yelled out as she broke down into a fit of laughter, her hands resting on her sides as she laughed even louder at Amy's angry glare.

Ignoring the argument starting up again, Sora looked up at Joe as he had Big lower him down. "So, what is he called?"

"Caracalmon, and yes, he's still a cat type digimon." Joe answered as he was finally placed down on the ground in front of his digimon. "You four want a lift?"

"Good thing you came," Mimi said as she clime onto big. "These boot did help but my feet still hurt."

"Well, Izzy and I meet Matt of the meeting place and he order me to look for some of the others," Joe said, "While searching I ran into some digimon and Big digivolve."

"Don't you dear," Amy yelled jumping Rouge.

"Enough," Sora yelled pulling Amy from Rouge. Mimi grab Amy in a secured hug and Sora did the same with Rouge only she cover the bat's mouth. Sora smiled at the peace they had until they got to the meeting place.

"Good you here," Matt said, "Who many did you knock down."

"I can't believe you going through this," Tai said.

"We're just trying it out," Matt said, "No need to get mad."

"I got fifteen and Mimi got twelve," Sora said.

"Okay," Matt said looking over the numbers he wrote, "After me is TK, Izzy, then Sora, Joe, next is Mimi, Kari and last is Tai. Tomorrow will call the others and talk about what to do about the Digi-Warlords." The group nodded and walked to a gateway.

"Race you," Sonic told Tai.

"Fine," Tai said the two ran off.

"Did you see that," Mimi said.

"He's almost as fast as Sonic," Amy said.

"Come on Amy," Mimi said, "Tai wasn't at school so I help him with what he meet. What to come?"

"Sure," Amy said.

When Tai got home, his mother smiled at him. "I called the school saying you need sometime home. You know your friends could drop their partners here. I sure they would like to be here than alone."

Turning his chair around, Eggman smiled as he continued to watch his new base grow, as well as all the robots marching around guarding or building more robots to protect his massive factories or command structures. "Yes, The Egg Citadel is almost complete, from this massive fortress I will finalize my plans for the take over of this world, and no one will be able to stop me."

On one of his computer screens, Datamon stared on in a slightly disgusted way, how could someone so brilliant and determined be so, idiotic in other aspects. Instead of trying to build more robots, he should have built a weapon to destroy the digi destined.

Turning his attention to what Eggman had stored in computers systems again, Datamon watched as file after file of robot and combat machine plans filtered through his memory. The Death Egg, Space Station Ark, and several flying fortresses larger then anything else he had seen, and one file heavily protected.

Over riding the code for it, Datamon would have smiled if he had the body to do, but since he was stuck in this computer, he had no chance of it, but he could at least think about it while reading the data about this. "Metal-Sonic."

The construct was perfect, powerful, insanely fast and able to learn and adapt the strengths and powers of its opponents to its own body. "It would do nicely as my new body, if it didn't already have a mind of its own."

As he searched the file, he found many plans had key parts missing. Eggman must have left them out so no one can use them other than him. A wise move considering they are weapons of war. He continued his search as Eggman left the room.

In the real world, Tai was in the kitchen helping his mother after dinner. Tai scream as he grab his foot. "Tai," His mother said worry, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Tai said rubbing his right shin.

Cream came running in. "Sonic's hurt."

In the living room Sonic was on the ground rubbing his right shin. "Well," Tai's mother said walking to Sonic. "He's hurt and Tai's hurt." She slapped the right side of Sonic's face and walk to Tai. On his right side was a red mark. "Care to explain?"

"Well." Tai started as he cast a quick look over at Sonic, seeing the hedgehog glaring death at his mother while standing up. "We kind of share the same pain, whatever happens to me, happen to him."

Still glaring, Sonic rubbed a hand on his cheek as he walked over to Tai, staring up at the messy haired boy before he turned to glare at the woman looking at him. "Lady, I've had to put up with a lot since coming here, but slapping me without a reason the final straw."

Moving through the room as fast as he could, Sonic stopped as he reached the doorway and looked back at Tai. "I'm getting out of here, and away from that lunatic. When you need me to fight in the digital world, look for me in the park."

Before either Tai or his mother could respond to that comment, Sonic was gone, the only sound of him leaving the outer door opening hard enough to rebound off the wall, a breeze settling in the room as a few magazines fell to the ground.

Turning his head to look at his mother, Tai's eyes narrowed a bit. "Way to go mom, you sure you shouldn't have kicked him or me while you were at it?"

"Hey, I will not have you use that tone against me young man, and for the record, I was just checking to make sure." Came the indignant reply from his mother as she stood up in her full height again.

Walking over to the doorway as well, Tai looked back at his mother. "There were ways to check it that didn't involve slapping him, or me." Running off as well, Tai also opened the door hard enough to make it rebound off the wall.

Tai walk into the park. He past many kids playing games or just running around. He stopped in a part where no one was. He looks around to make sure he can't be seen before running at full speed. Thanks to that speed he found Sonic in little time. "Hey," Tai said.

Sonic look down from the branch he was resting on. "I'm not going back."

"I'm not here to get you back," Tai said.

"I just want to be alone," Sonic said, "Who know what Eggman is doing while I'm here."

"What if he's in this world or the Digi-World?" Tai asked, "Matt only care about the Digi-Warlords."

"Do you want to call the others?" Sonic asked.

"No," Tai said, "This has nothing to do with being a Dig-destined. In fact why don't you lead? Just make sure I can keep up with you."

Sonic smiled. "So how do we get in the Digi-World?"

"I left the sliding door unlock," Tai said.

Meanwhile Amy was look in a mirror. "Mimi, why dose Sonic not like me?"

"You don't know if he dose or dose not like you," Mimi said, "I've been trying to get Tai to date me."

"So how about a double date," Amy said, "If we work together we could get the date."

Giving Sonic a slightly annoyed expression, Tai held up his digivice to the screen and grinned a bit as the gate clicked over to the open status. "Okay, digi port open!" A bright light filled the room as both Tai and Sonic was dragged into the computer.

In the Digi-World, Tai stood up rubbing his back from the fall. A gentle breeze tugs lightly on his hair. He looked at the green field he was in. Tai heard giggles coming from In-training playing nearby. "I almost forgot how beautiful this world can be," Tai said.

"It won't be if Eggman take it over," Sonic said, "Lets run." Tai nodded and ran off. They pasted many scenes not just with great speed but also great control. They stop by a lake. "Even with our speed it would still take a long time to search the entire world."

"At least we had a nice run," Tai said.

"You're right," Sonic said.

"Sorry about my mother," Tai said, "When I return home after becoming a digi-destined, I kept it from her so now she'll go far to learn the truth."

"Still dose not give the right to slap me," Sonic said rubbing her face.

Tai smiled. "I bet she's sorry," he said, "We could use this to our advantage." He helped Sonic to get to his feet. "Why don't we go home? It would be nice to sleep with a roof over you head and tomorrow we can have you friends come over. Then we're talk about Eggman."

"Your really worried about Eggman," Sonic said.

"A mad man is somewhere," Tai said, "I should be worried. Lets go home."

"I'm still the leader," Sonic said, "And I say lets go home."


	3. Chapter 03

Important – I wrote this with Demino. We don't own Digimon or Sonic

Returning to earth, an empty apartment greeted Tai and Sonic as they walked through the door; the only sign of anyone having been there within the last hour were in the form of a note of the kitchen table. 

"Dear Tai and Sonic, we have gone out to get something to eat, we waited for you two to show up again but you didn't, see you late dad. PS, there's some leftover you can heat in the fridge" Staring at the note, Tai sighed and shook his head as he grumbled it up. "Guess we'll be living off the reserve food supply tonight, cause no one wants to eat that green stuff in the fridge. Least of all me." 

Slightly puzzled, Sonic pulled open the fridge door and took a look into it, spotting the green stuff almost at once as it stood out easily. Placed in a simple yellow bowl, it looked like some frozen soup, except it had weird fuzzy like leaves sticking out.

"What is that?" Sonic mumbled out as he closed the door on it, wondering if it would move if he defrosted it or heated it up. "I've seen better looking stuff in Eggman's factories."

Looking over his shoulder as he pulled out a bag of cereal, Tai shrugged a bit, as he looked around for something to pour over it. "Beats me, I think I heard mom mention seaweed once, when she first cooked it up." Finding a gallon of milk, Tai grinned as he planted it on the table along with another box of cereal. "So, what you want, sugar choco bombs, or honey roasted sugar flakes?"

"The honey stiff," Sonic said.

"Want milk as well?" Tai asked

"Sure," Sonic said. "Dose you mother always cook stuff like that." 

"As long as I can remember," Tai said. A knock came from the door. "I'll get it." Tai open the door to see Mimi there.

"Hi, Tai," Mimi said pushing her way in. "We just though it would be nice to come over." Mimi then took off Amy's disguise. She walked into the kitchen to see Sonic eating a bowl of cereal. "Tai, It not morning way are you eating cereal."

"That or what mom made," Tai said.

"We could take you out," Mimi said.

"Why are you here?" Sonic asked, "You didn't just come by." He push Amy away.

"We're here to make a bet," Mimi said, "My and Amy win verses you two. Loser will be slaves for the winner for two days when in this world."

"No way," Sonic yelled.

"What the great Sonic is scared," Amy said.

"You're on," Sonic growl.

"Sonic, you don't even know the game," Tai yelled.

"Well, it's the history of fashion," Mimi she showing the game box, "We're added some from Amy's world."

"Sonic what did you get me into," Tai said sitting back at the table this time joined by Mimi and Amy.

"First time to fifty points wins," Amy said. She turn too Mimi. Image of cuddling and romantic dates filled her head. "You go first." One hundred questions later, Mimi and Amy celebrated their blow out win.

Glaring death at Sonic, Tai tapped a finger on the table. "How did you drag me into this anyway, now we're stuck as their slaves." The words hissed out as he ignored the cheering from Mimi and Amy as the high five each other for the tenth time. "This is worse then sitting through one of Izzy's computer speeches."

Simply staring back at Tai, Sonic grinned a bit as he reached out to grab his arm. "Well, they may have won, but they won't be able to order us around if we're not here."

Looking over at that comment, Amy opened her mouth to yell out something, only to freeze as it was to late, the cereal bowls spinning around a bit on the counter from the speed Sonic had used to get both him and Tai out of the danger zone.

Trying to get her hair back into a nice style again after having it wind blown, Mimi turned to see the door weakly close after getting knocked open again. "Looks like that plan backfired, if they keep on running away like that when they see us, it's going to be a long week."

"He's always doing this," Amy said.

"At lest they are getting along. We need to tell Tai's mother," Mimi said.

Meanwhile Shadow was backstage as Matt band performed. He smiled as he rest his head on a steel pipe. Normally he's a loner but at the moment here he gets to be leader of the digi-destined' partner. 'New world new rules,' shadow though. Now all he needs to do is show the real digimon who's in charge. He can't wait to order faker around. 

Meanwhile Tails swipe sweat from his forehead as he continue to work. TK's mother walked into the living room. She look at the remains of a mutilate TV across the room. "Tails," she yelled moving to the two tail fox.

"I can fix it," Tails said looking for a way to escape.

"That's not the point," TK's mother said. She gave him a hard slap across his rear. Then she drag him into so his faced is in the corner. "Stay there," She said, "I don't want to hear a sound." She started to clean the mess. I hope you can young man or you will be in worst trouble."

"I can," Tails said still feeling the pain of the spanking, "I can start right now."

Across town, Joe sat in his chair, staring at Big as he once again were watching the fishing programs on TV, mumbling a bit every now and then about his lost Froggy. "Don't you ever say something?" 

Looking up with a confused expression, Big rubbed a rather large hand through his head fur. "Duh, not really, noise scare the fishes away, I like to fish a lot, so I don't make noise." Stranding up, Big smiled as he grabbed Joe and his fishing pole. "We go fishing now, catch yummy fish for dinner."

"Hey, I got home work, I can't just." The last of his sentence was forgotten as Big literally walked through the door of the apartment; the remains of it gave a pathetic groan before breaking down completely. "Dad's going to kill me for that when he sees it." 

Still walking towards the bottom of the apartment, Big grinned a bit as he held up his fishing pole over his head. "We catch the biggest fish today, I'm sure of it." Then he was out through the main door of the building, walking along the sidewalk rather fast as he ignored the humans around them.

"Don't mind him," Joe yelled as he ran to Big, "He's just going to a costume party."

Meanwhile at Izzy's, Mighty was lifting up the couch. "Thank you," Izzy's mother said as she pushed the vacuum where the couch was. "The only thing Tentomon dose is shock the vacuum if it get to close." 

"I don't know how long I'm going to be here so I should not to make it a pleasant as I can," Mighty said, "beside I need some way to work out."

Rouge and Sora was watching "James Bond: Diamonds Are Forever" Once again, Sora stop the movie. "Would you stop calling Bond 'That Knucklehead', please," Sora said.

"I can't help it," Rouge said.

"Sure," Sora said, "I guess we all have our own ideal of charming." 

"What dose that mean?" Rouge yelled as she moved to Sora.

"Nothing," Sora said.

At Tai's home, Mimi just finish telling Tai's mother about how she and Amy gain the service of Tai and Sonic. "Sure I can help," Tai's mother said, "Wait here until Tai's return and then hide. When the moment is right jump out and order them to stay."

"I can't believe you two," Kari said carrying the sleeping Cream. Then she walked into her room.

In the digital world, Eggman sat silently as he watched several recordings made doing the day by his spy drones. "So, these fur balls are here as well, and together with the champion of this world." Eyes narrowing as he thought about these troubling news, Eggman ignored the ever-present image of Datamon on a side screen. 

Behind him, eight figures stood silently within the large room as they waited for orders, each of them having a pair of glowing red eyes that never seemed to blink. "I have completed stage one of my plan, creating the worker robots, and constructing eight metal copies of those digi destined digimons to serve as commanders of my forces." 

Bringing up the statistics of his worker bots, Eggman rubbed a hand on his left chin while pressing a few buttons. "The strength of these digimons seems to effect the strength of their robot shells, so a more powerful digimon will become a more powerful robot." 

Bringing up an image of several digimons he had studied, Eggman grinned as he watched the different images. "Yes, I will build up my army with champion and ultimate level digimons first, then move onto gathering up the strongest of these creatures and make a whole battalion of super powerful robots."

Snapping a finger out and pointing it at Sonic and Tai on the screen, Eggman face turned completely evil as he brought up the stats for Metal-Sonic. "And you my arch-enemy, I will have a special surprise ready for you when the time comes."

Meanwhile Sonic just sneezed. "I'm freezing," Sonic said pulling Tai's jacket closer. He shook his head making Tai use his hands to block the water drops. "Thanks for saving me," he said. 

"You saved me," Tai said, "How's the ankle?" Tai know it still hurts but he want to know Sonic's side.

"It's nothing," Sonic said, "it happens once and while. Tomorrow I should be running at full speed. That is if I don't get sick." 

Tai home the door to his apartment. "I'm back," Tai said. 

"Stay right there," Mimi and Amy yelled jumping from around the corner. "No time to set up some rules," Mimi said, "you two will not run from us."

"They're both wet," Amy said, "You two get into the bath room to dry and change." Tai and Sonic moan but did as they were told. They both bond by their honor to do as Mimi and Amy order.

Walking into the bathroom, Tai and Sonic shot a cold glare at the door as it closed behind them, Mimi and Amy's smirking faces still clearly seen in their minds.

Locking the door to prevent them from entering, Tai settled down on the rim of small bath top and sighed a bit as he reached for a towel to dry his head with. "I don't know about you but I am seriously considering taking a week long bath, no way they can order me to do anything through that door."

"How about a week long training trip, just the two of us and the endless running grounds of the digital world." Smirking as he spoke, Sonic shot a death glare at the door behind him. "It would get me away from Amy and her crazy ideas, not to mention a week will be more then enough time to find that Eggman."

Nodding in agreement as he thought about it, Tai tapped his digivice for a bit. "We could also try and find a way to get out of the agreement with them." Staring at Sonic as he growled while choking the life out of a washcloth, Tai shook his head bit. "Then again, a week long training trip sounds like fun."

"Tai, Sonic," Mimi yelled through the door, "why don't you come out."

Tai smiled at an ideal. "Look angry," Tai said as they left the room.

"Sonic," Amy cheered grabbing the blue hedgehog in a hug. She look at Sonic and asked, "Why are you so mad?"

"We don't like how you trick us into this," Tai said, "In fact it may take a long time for us to forgive you."

"No," Amy yelled before she broke into cry. "I did this just so Sonic likes me."

"I'm sure we can talk about this," Tai said.

Two hours later, Sonic looked down at Amy sleeping on his shoulder. Watch one movie together and the bet is off. Sonic also agree not to run from Amy if she agree to not chase and hug him unless he wants it. Sonic was happy. One less fan-girl and the only one in this world that Sonic needs to deal with.

"Lets get some sleep," Tai said carefully moving a sleeping Mimi, "We have a long day tomorrow." He made sure Mimi was comfortable. 

"I still don't see why they need to come," Sonic said moving Amy like Tai moved Mimi.

"The only way mom would agree for us to stay in the Digi-World is if someone is there with us," Tai said, "Mimi and Amy said they would follow us and they got Mimi's parents to agree." 

Slapping a hand onto his face, Sonic groaned at the thought of having to possible fight Eggman, and protect Amy at the same time, and the fact that she would most likely be hanging all over him the whole time, complaining loudly over every little thing.

"We're doomed, not to mention what will happen if I go and digivolve, have you thought of that, they'll be laughing at me!." The last nearly yelled into Tai's face as Sonic grabbed his shirt. "I won't be able to survive that, I'm too cool to be laughed at." 

Removing the hands, Tai sighed a bit as he noticed both Kari and Cream were starting to notice them with all noise they were making. "Relax, I'm sure it will be a peaceful trip, we go in, scout around a bit and then try and find out if we can convince them to split up." 

Smirking at the suggestion, Sonic grinned a bit as he relaxed. "Not bad, but I'm still convinced something will go wrong, things are going far to easy for us."

"I know," Tai said, "At least we're getting away from Matt and Shadow."

The next day with no school, Matt called a meeting. "Where Mimi and Tai?" He asked almost at a yell.

"They left on a trip," Kari said, "They'll search where the Digi-Warlords have not active."

"Why would he do that?" Matt asked.

"I don't know," Kari yelled, "If you're going to lead then lead. I'm sure Tai has a reason behind what he is doing." 

Meanwhile in the Digi-World, Tai and Sonic is looking over a map while Mimi trying to get Amy to eat some berry. "I'm not eating this," Amy said dropping the berries in her hand.

""They are very good," Mimi said, "and this may be the only thing we get to eat for a while."

"I don't care," Amy, yelled, "I'm not going eat something you just pick off a bush."

"Amy," Mimi whisper, "We agree to come to impress them so would you stop complaining." Amy nodded her head and ate the berries. Mimi walked over to Tai and Sonic. "What are you doing?"

"We planning our search for Eggman," Tai said, "There a village here…" Tai pointed at place on the map just below a mountain. "We should get there before night fall. Then we can ask about Eggman."

"If Eggman is in this world," Amy said, "Then we need to find him as soon as possible there is no telling what he would do." 

"I think we just found a trace of him." Sonic muttered out as he shot a very dark look straight ahead at the village, or what remained of it, the whole place looking like something out a war zone. 

Staring in shock, and fear, Mimi tried to banish the sudden thought that the last time she had seen a destruction on a level at that, had been doing the days of the Dark Master's rule. The only thing lacking in order to make it a perfect match was the feeling of darkness covering everything.

Stepping back a bit and turning to avoid seeing the burnt or crushed homes, Mimi closed her eyes a bit only to see it flash by in her mind. "How, how can anyone be so cruel, so evil, and what about the digimons who lived here, did they all die when he did this?"

"No." Sonic muttered out as he began to walk forward, intent of checking out the village just to be sure Eggman hadn't let behind some kind of weapon to do even more damage. "Eggman rarely kills anything, he prefer to trap someone instead, so they can be used to build his robot army."

"You mean he turned them into slaves?" Tai asked as he eyes moved across the horizon, stopping as he saw a strange, but still familiar looking thing in the distance. "What is that?"

Turning to look at it, Sonic narrowed his eyes as he could make out the faint Eggman logo on all four sides of the spire like thing. "Now I know Eggman's been here, that gizmo over there got his logo on it." 

"I think it's a control tower," Tai said. Tai placed his hand on one of the four large thrusters that makes up the base of the spire. "Somehow this Eggman learn how to make the control towers. He launches it here to take controls of the digimon." He pounded into the white metal thruster, then a black ring launch from it and wrap around his neck.

"Tai," Mimi yelled run up to Tai forced to the ground.

"I'm fine," Tai said as Mimi helps him to his feet. "These towers seam to have a defense built into them," Tai said as he pulled on the control caller about his neck. "Any digimon could fall into this trap."

"It's worst than that," Sonic said, "Look at the number of wagon remains." Pieces of wagons little the ground. "This was a trade town. Many more will come."

"We need to take this down," Amy said.

In the shadow of a burnt out building, two pair of glowing eyes look at the group. Both quickly moved from the shadow.

Back a this base, Eggman looked up from his latest design plans as a red light began to flash along with a small alarm going off. "The hedgehog, here!" Spitting out the words, Eggman hammered one fist onto his control panel and stared as an image of Tai, Sonic, Amy and Mimi filled every monitor in the room. "It can't be!" 

From his own screen, Datamon focused his eyes onto Tai as pure hate filled him. "That brat, he's the one who took my revenge from me." Lifting up an arm, he cursed the fact that he was trapped in a computer with no way out. "Eggman, you must destroy them at once, that messy haired boy will be nothing but trouble for us, you hear me?"

Eyes narrowed, Eggman had his anger filled eyes focused on Sonic instead. "Rodent, you think I will let you take this world from me as you have taken our own." Quickly pressing more buttons, Eggman grunted as he read the data he received from it. "The closest battle robot is Metal-Lillymon, she can reach them in one hour, other then that it's just a small group of Eggpawns patrolling the hills." 

Datamon eyes narrowed a bit as he thought about it, then smirked as he grinned a bit. "Send both Metal-Lillymon, and the Eggpawns, the more there are of them, the bigger a chance there are of winning." 

Mimi scream as a robot grab her. "Let her go," Amy yelled ready her hammer to attack. Mimi closed her eyes as Amy attacked. When she open them, she found only the arms remain holding her. "Eggman is here," Amy said picking up some parts of the robot to use to prove to the others that Eggman is in the Digi-World. She then pick up a strange CD like thing, she never seen Eggman's robot with this. She turned to see more Eggpawns arriving.

"Look like Eggman did some upgrading," Sonic said, "Well a little harder and little more fun."

Then there a load squeal. "It can't be," Mimi, said look at the metal form landing. "Lillymon."

"Identification error," The metal copy of Lillymon said, "unit is known as Metal-Lillymon."

"I don't care who you are," Sonic said running at the metal fairy. 

"Metal flower Cannon," Metal-Lillymon said placing her hand together. 

"Sonic," Tai run to push Sonic from the blast. "She just like Lillymon with Eggman upgraded here, she's too highly digivolved even if you digivolve. We need to run."

Grabbing Amy, Sonic took off as fast as he could, not really wanting to leave the fight so willingly, but also knowing that doing that digivolving thing would mean revealing his champion form to Amy, and that was something he would do anything to avoid.

A bit behind them, Tai ran as fast as he could as well, holding Mimi while the pink loving girl gave a loud scream at suddenly moving far to fast for her liking, the landscape blurring past her eyes as she struggled to avoid throwing up.

Feeling that they had gained enough distance, Sonic stopped running, head turning to see Tai slow down behind them, then passing them and finally coming to a complete halt several meters up ahead of them. 

Titling his head down slowly, Sonic eyes narrowed a bit at Amy as she gave a content sigh of happiness. "You can let go of me now, the dangers over."

Opening her eyes to stare into Sonic's green ones, Amy giggled a bit as she hugged him a little tighter. "Can't I just stay here in your arms? I feel so much safer this way."

Getting a slightly put off expression on his face, Sonic made a motion to drop her on the ground, making the young pink hedgehog stand up before it happened, a pouting expression on her as she removed her arms from his neck. "Now, what was that thing back there, that Metal-Littlemon, someone you know?"

"Not her," Mimi said, "But Lillymon is Palmon form after champion. That metal copy is even stronger too."

"If he can copy her could he copy others?" Amy asked.

"There a screen not to far from here," Tai said, "You two worn the others about Eggman while me and Sonic worn digimons around here." 

After following the sandal for a while Mimi and Amy found themselves in a field with no sigh of the portal. Mimi look at the screen once more. "It says it's right here."

"Maybe I could help," A Birdramon said dropping a random pile of stuff, "What are you looking for?"

"A Box with glass on one side," Mimi said.

"Yes I drop it up there," The Birdramon said pointing upwards, "I want trade it with the red thing on the floating island so I can stay there but he yell for me to get off the island."

"I know him," Amy said, "I'll try to talk to him." 

After getting Knuckles agree to let the bird digimon to stay, Mimi and Amy stood before the group telling them about what just happen.

"I'm going to show that Knucklehead what he get for leaving while I was talking," Rouge said as Sora dig her best t hold the white bat. 

"So Eggman is here?" Tails asked.

"I have some remains of one of his robot," Amy said showing the pieces she picked up.

Grabbing the robot piece, Tails gave a low humming sound, as he looked it over, poking the small Eggman logo on the underside of it as he gave a small grimace. "It's him alright, but this stuff is far stronger then the normal metal he uses, I'm surprised you could beat it with doing that digivolving thing."

"Must be Digizoidcrome." Izzy muttered out as he took a closer look at the metal piece. "So, this Eggman used CD's to power to the robots with?"

As Izzy looked closer at the CD, his digivice gave off a loud high-pitched sound before bathing him in light briefly. His hand suddenly getting pushed open as the CD broke apart and transformed into a Candlemon. "What the?"

Giving a quick look around in fear, the Candlemon breathed out in relief when all he saw were the digi destined around him. "Thank you, when that Madman put me through his machine, I thought I was done for."

Shaking his head a bit, Izzy cast a quick look at the other in the room. "Eggman turned a digimon into a CD, and used it to power the robot with?" The question aimed at Sonic and the others who had gotten a rather grim expression on their faces.

"It's normal for him, the animals work as a power source and as an AI booster to the robot." Tails explained as he shook his head a bit. "If we don't stop him, he'll transform every digimon in that world, and use them to build an army to take over the digital world with."

"Then he may figure a way to get to our world," Kari said.

"We can't forget the Warlords," Matt said. He turn look at Mimi and Amy walking away. "Where are you going?"

"We're meeting Tai and Sonic," Mimi said, "Our trip isn't done." 

"I'm the leader and I say you stay here," Matt said clear showing anger.

"We're just finding what we can learn about Eggman," Mimi said as she walk away.

"Bye," Kari called, "Contact us if you get in trouble." Then she Rouge dragging Sora. "Sora you're going too?"

"I'm not going to this campout," Rouge said, "I'm going to see knucklehead about they way he left while I was talking."

On Angle Island, Tai and Sonic sat under a tree. The leave shaded their eyes as they heard the weak yell from knuckle about leaving the Master Emerald alone. It felt nice to let the wind roll over after their long run. They learned little or nothing on their run but they did worn digimons about Eggman. "So We're going to continue to travel with Amy and Mimi?" Sonic asked.

"We'll see what the others talk about and go from their," Tai said, "but for now we rest."

Switching off the slide show of the battle between "She failed, somewhat." Eggman mused as he turned to watch Metal-Lillymon hovering in the air, the other metal copies standing in the shadows behind it. "Her power was clearly enough to drive them off, but knowing that hedgehog, he'll be back to try and destroy my Egg Spire again." 

"It would seem it is time to make a new plan then." Datamon added in as he filled the screen next to Eggman with his image. "I suggest a trap, one where we lure them to fight one of these Metal digimons."

Rubbing a hand under his chin, Eggman tapped his fingers on his armrest. "Agreed, and it could serve as a fine distraction for the second of my world conquest." As he finished talking, Eggman pushed a button and watched as a 3D image of File Island formed on a smaller screen. "This Island will serve well as the next target for me, and to make sure that neither those rodents or the brats interfere, I'll send a second Metal copy off to fight them."

Datamon's organic eye narrowed in appreciation over the plan. "You plan to split them up do you, it could work, but we still have to worry about the Warlords."

Losing a bit of his good mood, Eggman settled down in his chair again. "Yes them, I'll have to deal with them sooner then later, it won't do to have them stand in my way when I least want it."

"The Warlords dose not know about you," Datamon said, "With some false data here and there we could get them to attack the brats." 

"And while they're forces are gone, I take them out," Eggman said, "and you will study the rodents and brats as they fight." 

"I see," Datamon, said, "It never hurts to update old data." 

Meanwhile in the real world, Shadow stood before the new partner digimons. "I'm not going to obey you," Veemon said as he balled his fist. "Why should we listen to you?" He yelled charging at Shadow. Shadow also charged the blue digimon.

As Veemon fell to the ground, shadow simple said, "I'm stronger." 

"Matt," Izzy yelled, "The Warlords are attack a few villages." 

"Lets get going," Matt yelled.

As they travel to the village, Kari got next to Matt. "Tai just e-mail me," Kari said, "I told him about the warlords and he says he'll keep an eye for Eggman and he'll come if we need him, Mimi's staying with Tai and Sora moving as fast as she can. " 

In the close shadows a small robot watch their movement.

Watching the image on the large screen, Eggman smirked as he studied this new group of digi destined, and having several of his hated rodent enemies traveling with them was just and added bonus. "Attack them all, destroy the city and capture the Warlords, I want them brought before me, so that they can be removed."

Behind him, the image of Datamon crackled a bit as he noted the red haired girl who he had tried to copy once, a small sense of humor filling him as he thought of how much more fun it would be if he had a chance to take her down, along with that messy haired boy instead of just having to watch it from a computer.

The sudden disgust at being trapped like that, making him focus on Eggman's back instead of the screen before them. "Eggman, while your robot digimon copies thier attack, we need to talk about that new body you said you would build for me."

Turning his head a bit to focus on Datamon while still watching the show, Eggman gave a small humming sound as he rubbed a hand under his chin. "I did promise you that didn't I, so, do you want one to just walk around in, cause there is a spare Eggpawn in the repair shop I can transfer your data too."

"I don't want some junk can," Datamon yelled.

Matt stood before a village. He could hear screams of countless type of digimons. Large flames tower over the buildings. "Lets stop the Warlords," Matt yelled as he made Shadow digivolve.

Eggman smiled as a large robot smashed the Warlords' fortress wall. The wall slowly crumbles to the large spike the robot thrust into the stonewall. The moment the wall crumbles hundreds of his robot moved into the fortress. Any digimon try to stop them was captor or deleted.

Finding nothing interesting, Eggman turn from the screen to a paper he was working. On it was the start to Datamon's new body. It was almost done but he needs to find a way to keep Datamon under his control. 

Meanwhile the Warlords waited their lock conference room when the roof was completely crumble. Metal-Sonic and the metal digimon came from the hole. "Eggman order their capture," Metal-Sonic said. Metals easy won over the digimon.

Far way, Kari watch their partners get weaker. She quickly sent a message to Tai and Mimi.

A good deal away form where the fight was taking place, Sonic stood silently on top of a rather large boulder, eyes narrowed in thought as he slowly traced the horizon for anything that looked like Eggman would have had something to do with it.

"It's to quiet." The words muttered out as he turned back to stare down at the group resting below the boulder. "No trace of Eggman anywhere, it's like he's just decided to pay hide and seek instead of hunting us down."

Looking up form tending to a small fire pit, Tai gave a small shrug at his partner before he turned back to ensure it wasn't ruining the snack he was heating. "Maybe he's not in this area at all, we're a good deal away from where we found that control tower yesterday." 

Staring at the snacks with a hungry glare, Amy grinned a bit as she overheard Tai and Sonic talk with each other. "Lucky us then, we get a day off from fighting, and we get something to eat, it's almost like a picnic."

Her comment making Sonic face her with a rather put off expression on his face as he thought about what she had just said. "Yeah, well. I'd rather Eggman showed up, all this searching for him, it not right, he normally leaves a trail so wide that nothing can hide it." 

"Well," Mimi said, "Kari called they need our help."

"Lets get going," Tai said picking up Mimi. Sonic and Tai ran to Kari single. They came to the battle. "Lets find the others." Two digimon charge at them. Both Sonic and Amy digivolve to protect their partner.

Quickly kicking out, both Sonic and Amy grinned a bit as they knocked the digimons back into a building. "Heh, I still got it." Sonic mumbled out as she turned around and froze, seeing Amy doing the same as her. "Amy, you?"

Holding out a finger while shaking a bit with his arm, Amy stared Sonic down as he quickly took in the difference between the hedgehog she loved, and this new form he had gotten. "What about me, what about you?"

Snapping her head away, Sonic grunted a bit as she focused on the building where the two digimons where getting back up again. "It's nothing, it's this stupid world that's causing it, now get ready, cause here they come again."

Taking one step forward, the two digimons stopped moving as a loud thump came from behind Tai and Mimi, the sound making Amy and Sonic turn to see what had caused it. "So, I see that the mighty Sonic finally decided to fight again instead of running away." The sentence ending as powerful beam of light ripped through the air and destroyed the two digimons trying to escape from the battle.

Freezing at the sight and at the voice form behind, the two transformed hedgehogs turned around and looked past Tai and Mimi's as the two humans moved backwards rapidly. "Metal." Staring harshly ahead as the name was spat out, Sonic ran her eyes over the metal copy of her male form standing calmly before them.

A dark red cape fluttered in the air as Metal-Sonic took a step forward, the sharp metal spikes built to match Sonic's quills reflecting the light that made it through the smoke from the burning buildings around them. "Why Sonic, nothing to say to me? And after all this time since we last fought one another?"

"What are you doing here!" Amy yelled out as his arm snapped out to point at the dark blue robotic hedgehog staring them down.

Almost giving the impression of smirking, Metal-Sonic lifted up his right arms as its claw like fingers and metal hand clenched up into a fist. "Nothing much, Eggman made some new improvements to me, and I'm here to test them out." Red eyes flaring up in arrogant way, metal-Sonic focused his attention completely on Sonic. "Come on Sonic, show me what you can do with that girly form of yours!" 

"I'll show you," Sonic yelled as she ran at Metal-Sonic.

"Your slower," Metal-Sonic ran backwards a little faster than Sonic's new body could. "Why don't you find a nice man and raise a family."

"Why you," Sonic yelled as she ran at the robotic hedgehog.

"I even give you a free shot," the robot said. Metal Sonic stood still until Sonic came close "Giga blaster," Metal Sonic yelled. Two missiles formed above it metal body. Sonic scream the missiles slam into his body at close range.

Tai scream grabbing his body. His chest felt like it was rip a part one small piece at a time. "Tai," Mimi yelled running up to him. "Amy, help Sonic."

Meanwhile Metal-Sonic walked up Sonic. "Eggman will be please when I bring you in," it said picking up Sonic. "But first I must compress you." Sonic and Tai scream as their entire body slowly crushed. Sonic just look at Sonic as energy rolled down her body. Then an axe cut through Metal-Sonic's arm. Sonic stood up.

"Well, well," Matt said riding his partner. "Which one is Tai's partner?" He jump of Shadow before Shadow ran into the battle. "Could it be the one on the ground?"

Before what Matt new happen, Tai was only an inch from his face. "I'm not in the mode at the moment." Tai grab his chest.

"You hurt," Matt said, "Why don't you and Sonic rest while I take this fight over."

Staring at the large black wolf, Metal-Sonic's red glowing eyes flare dup as power surged through his robotic body, power strong enough to make his cape flutter a bit harshly behind him. "You think you have won, this battle isn't even a challenge for me."

Lifting up the cut off arm as he spoke, the blue colored metal slowly began to move, quickly moving back to his body where it melted into him, the other part of his arm reforming again as he laughed coldly. "I am no longer just a robot, I am the ultimate robot."

Using his jet pack as Shadow charged forward, Metal-Sonic grinned as he hovered in the air above him with one arm heal out and the hand open. "Horn Blaster!" A sharp blast of electric power shooting out to hit Shadow who roared out in pain, before de digivovling form his shadow wolf form into his normal shadow form. "Next one please, and try to give me a challenge this time."

"I'll show you," Amy yelled as he held his axe ready to attack. 

"Don't waste my time," Metal Sonic said, "Giga wolf claw." His claws blasted from his arm into Amy's body. "Easy." 

"Why don't you try us?" Davis asks as the rest of the digi-destined ran up.

"Outnumber," Metal-Sonic said before leaving with Sonic's speed.

"Who was that?" Matt yelled.

"That was one of Eggman's robot," Sonic said.

"Okay," Matt said. "Now their something else I need to handle." Still feeling the battle rush, He grab Tai's collar and lift him off the ground. "Why are you here? Did I tell you could come here? And what is with just appearing in my face?"

"It's not your concern," Tai said as he freed himself from Matt grip, "If you want to know I have some of Sonic speed."

"Is there anything else you want to tell us?" Matt asked.

"No," Tai said, "And there nothing I need to tell you. And I'm here because I want to be."

"From now on you do what I say or quit," Matt said.

"Then I quit," Tai said before he walked away.

As he walked away, Mimi and Kari ran next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Important – I wrote this with Demino. We don't own Digimon or Sonic

The capture heroes where dragged into the factory. They were brought into a large room. On the other side of the glass wall was a two Chambers with Tai and Sonic in them. "Let them go," Mimi yelled. Amy then digivolved. He ripped the arms off the robot. Then he ran to the glass like wall and used his axe on it. "Go for it Amy," Mimi yelled.

Amy felt a rush over power "Razormon to Super Amymon," Amy changed look just like she normally did but she was glowing golden. "Super Piko Piko Hammer," Amy yelled. Her hammer smashed the glass like wall. As the other fought to get free, Amy moved to the chambers. She broke them easily.

"In here," Mimi yelled opening a door.

The group ran into the new room. While Mighty block the door, Kari look at the shelves filled with compress digimons. "Oh my," she said. 

"There's so many of them." Davis mumbled out as he turned to see the number of compressed digimons as well. "Think we can free all of them?"

Walking over to look at the as well, Izzy shook his head a bit. "Wouldn't help us if we did it right now, we're a bit short on space already." Turning back to face the others Izzy began to pull out his laptop. "Okay, listen up, I need you all to try and keep out the robots while I look for a way out of here."

"And a way to destroy this place." Matt added in as he began to pick up the CD's containing the compressed digimons, planting each of them into a small box that Shadow had pulled out. "Davis, Yolie, Cody, help me gather up the compressed digimons, the rest of you guard the doors."

In the screen other room, Datamon stared in complete outrage as his moment of triumph had been ruined completely, the thing not helped much by Metal-Sonic just staring at the door with a bored expression. "Well, do something already."

"I'll hunt down Sonic," Metal-Sonic said. He left the room.

Tails walk up to Izzy. "Do you mind if I try?" the fox asked, "I've done this before." Izzy handed the fox the laptop. "He's still using that same power source," Tails said with a smile.

"So what," Yoli said emptying another bag of thing that Joe brought. 

"It powerful and reliable," Tails said, "that is until someone messes with it."

"Alright," Matt said, "TK, Davis, and Kari will help TK's partner. The rest of us will get out of here."

"I'll lead us out of her," Super Amy said Amy flew into the hall smashing any robot that got in her way. "Super Piko Piko hammer," she yelled smashing the outer wall of the factory.

Meanwhile TK's group was on the way to the power room. Metal-Sonic appear behind them. "Run," Cream yelled. Metal-Sonic chase after them slowly, he enjoy the chase.

Stepping into another room, Super-Amy froze as several robots turned around to face her, a large robotic digimon facing her with red glowing eyes. "Guys, it that Metal-WarGrey something."

Behind her, Sora and Matt growled as they noticed the large amount of robots as well. "We have no choice, the way out is behind them." Turning his head back into the room, Matt nodded at Shadow as the black and red hedgehog stepped forward. "Go for it."

Next to him, Rouge flapped her wings a bit and smirked as well. "Don't think you're going to have all the fun for yourself Shadow." Looking at Sora as she finished talking, she smirked as she saw the strange device pointed her. "Let's go then."

"Shadowmon digivolve to Shadowgarurumon!"

"Rouge digivovle to Rubymon!"

Rouge smiled as she stomps on two small robots. Then she spun around to get more. "This way," She yelled. She blocks the bots with the others taking care of those that got past her. Safe on the other side she turned to see Amy having a hard time fighting the digi-bot. Rouge took off to join the fight.

Meanwhile in the factory, Tails lead the group into the power room. It was a large room mostly empty but for a cone with sending bolts to the roof and a small box shape control room. "How long will we take it here?" Davis asked.

"A minute or two," Tails said.

"We don't have the time," Davis trying to jammed the door. "Metal-Rat was close to us."

"I need the time so it can be fixed," Tails said, "I'll be in the control room."

A part if the wall exploded. "I'm here my victims," Metal-Sonic said entering the room, "I wanted to go after Sonic but you forced me after you. You will pay for it."

Turning to face the robot with a determined look, Davis nodded at Kari and TK as he pulled out his D3. "TK, Kari, me and Veemon Will hold him off, you two see if Tails needs any help." Turning his attention to Veemon, Davis nodded at him. "Go for it Veemon!" 

"Veemon digivolve to Ex-Veemon" Rushing forward, the large dragon man like digimon swung out with a punch, hoping to hit Metal-Sonic as hard as he could. "What the?" An attack that failed as Metal-Sonic shot up into the air and landed on his fist, the red eyes of the robot glowing in a mocking manner. "Get off me!" 

"As you wish." Metal-Sonic replied as he held up his fist, power surging into the palm of it. "Vulcan Blaster!" The attack striking EX-Veemon right in the stomach with enough force to send him flying back into the room. "Now, who will be the next one?" 

Pushing himself up, EX-Veemon growled as he powered up an attack, aiming it right at Metal-Sonic as the robot began to turn back towards him. "V-Laser!"

Metal-Sonic moved sideways. He stops with the power cone between them. The bit of his metal quill was gone. "I was going to compress all of you but now I'm just going to destroy you.

As Metal-Sonic rushed around the cone to attack Ex-Veemon, Cream yelled "Chao rush." Out of no-where Chaoes came jumping onto Metal-Sonic. As Metal-Sonic try to get freed of the small creature, Ex-Veemon rush up and punch him into the power cone.

Just then the roof slid down to rest on the cone. The room then was filled with a red light. Metal-Sonic quickly left the room. "We need to get out of here," a digivolved Tails yelled, "Clime on." The group rush away.

Tails rush out of the building dodging the falling part of the factory. Behind him Ex-Veemon chased after him. Tails jump over a hole where the floor collapses. With great luck they were able to get out of the factory only to enter the battle with Metal-Wargreymon.

Seeing the new arrivals, Metal-Wargreymon shot up into the air, a glowing ball of power forming between his hands as he took aim right at the center of their group. "Terror-Destroyer!"

Letting out a scream the humans, furries and digimons ran broke up and ran off in whatever direction they could as the floor, wall and part of the areas below them were completely destroyed from the force of the attack.

Landing on the ground, Izzy looked up at the digimon above with a concerned expression. "Guys, he's based on Wargreymon, we won't be able to beat him with anything but a mega level digimon."

"So we run?" TK spat out as he took off running, Tails flying above him with Cream holding Kari right behind her as she did her best to carry both of them through the air. "Besides, that place isn't going to be producing more robots for a long time."

"Everyone run," Matt said, "We'll meet in the real world." The group nodded and ran in different ways.

"Subject scattered," Metal-Wargreymon, said, "Request new orders." 

"Target Sonic," Eggman yelled.

Metal-Wargreymon nodded and flew after Amy who was carrying Sonic, Tai and Mimi. Amy flew as fast as she could through the trees. Amy screams as an attack rush past her leg. Slowly the attack came closer to her. "How do we get out of here?" Amy yelled before a blast rush close to her ear. 

"There a portal up ahead," Mimi yelled. Mimi reaches her hand holding her digivice out. Then she started to yell for the portal to open. In the Real World, they fell into a pile on the ground. A small creature jumped off the pile.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked

"I'm fine," Mimi said, "Lets get a doctor for the others." 

Meanwhile at another part of the city, Joe tackled Big. "You not allowed to fish in an aquarium."

"Why not?" Big replied as he pushed his way into the building, Joe getting dragged in along with him. "The fishes are so pretty, and it sad to just leave them there."

Behind them, the lone guard of the aquarium stared in disbelief as he walked around a corner to see a giant cat fishing in the rare species tank, a dark blue haired boy pulling on the arm of the cat while saying they needed to get out. "Hey You!"

Turning his head to the side, Joe stared as the guard walked closer to them. "Oh no, can this day get any more worse?"

"I got one," Big cheered. Joe smiled at the guards that gather around them.

Meanwhile Rouge was drooling over some gems. "I don't know how you talk me into this," Sora said. "Can we go? The store clerk is looking at us strangely"

"Sure," Rouge said.

The moment they left, a tall man walked up to the two. "I would like to talk about missing jewelry."

"We didn't do anything," Sora said

"Sure," The man said, "Tell it to the cops."

Lashing out, Rouge smirked as her iron-clad boot smacked right into the man's knee, a rather loud sound of bone breaking joining his scream as he fell face down.

Not wasting time, Rouge grabbed Sora's wrist and dragged her off, rushing towards the main door of the mall they were in. "Stupid jerk, trying to make us look like the bad guys. We didn't even steal anything."

"And breaking his knee won't make us look like criminals?" Sora spat out as she was dragged out of the mall, the sound of other guards reaching her as Rouge took off flying with her hanging in her hands below. "What are you doing, we can still explain this to them." 

Snorting loud enough for Sora to hear her, Rouge looked down at the red head as she slowed down her flight. "Trust me, they wouldn't. That guy was looking for someone to blame for it, no matter how much we or someone else could prove him otherwise."

"You did hit his knee," Sora said.

"That's not why," Rouge said as see continue to fly, "The store was stole from before and he's looking for some to blame."

"So we're just the lucky one," Sora said, "Land there." Sora pointed at a small balcony.

They land and a little later TK's mother open the sliding door. "Thanks you," Sora said, "We need a place to stay for a while."

"Sure you can," TK's mother said

Rouge walk into the living room and saw Tails facing the wall. "So," she said, "What did you do?"

"I took her stereo apart," Tails said.

"Bad Fox," Rouge said.

"Hey Cream," Kari said, "I want to go out. You want to go somewhere?" 

Smiling at the question, Cream nodded even as she pulled out the coat she used to disguise herself with. "Well, I do want to go back to the park, and see if any new flowers have grown since yesterday." 

In the digital world, Eggman fumed as she watched the images of the damage done to the factory on File Island, the now smoking wreck that remained of his main robot supply for the invasion meant he was now forced to plan his attacks more carefully.

Rubbing a hand under his chin, he watched as Metal-Wargreymon stood in front of the only robots to have escaped the factories destruction. "Metal-Wargreymon, I want that place rebuilt as fast as you can, I need more robots to fully take over the Island, so hurry it up." 

Cutting off the video link, Eggman turned around to stare at the other screens as more images filled them. "Drilling and mining at least is up by several percent today, and I see the other three of the metal copies have secured each region of the island that I sent them to."

"And then there is this place." Eggman grunted out as he watched the image of several broken robots surrounding a lone factory building in the middle of a wasteland. "This Andromon continues to destroy my robots every time they attack, but I won't let it continue." 

Turning back to the metal copies behind him, Eggman smirked as he pointed a hand at the image behind him. "Metal-Lillymon, I want you to go and capture this Andromon, his data, when compressed, will make a fine robot slave for me."

Metal-Lillymon bowed and flew away. A while later, Metal-Lillymon landed into the wasteland. A breeze pushed sand over the remains of her fellow robots. Andromon prepared to attack. Metal-Lillymon counter with her attack, the Metal-Flower Cannon over powered the other attack 

Andromon dodge the attack and got ready for another attack. In order to stop it, panels on Metal-Lillymon's shoulder open and launch missiles at the Andromon. As the missiles hit Andromon, Metal-Lillymon used her Metal-Flower Cannon again.

Andromon took the full force of the attack and slammed into the ground. Metal-Lillymon grab Andromon's head, She flew away compressing Andromon as she flew back to base.

Watching a monitor, Eggman smiled at the success of his robot. "Now that Andromon is captured," Datamon said from another screen. "You should have a clear way to Primary Village."

"This is not good." Gennai muttered out as he watched the latest images from the invasion of File Island on his screens. The image of Andromon's fall still running on a few of them, each one stopping as they reached the point where he was compressed. "Without Andromon guarding that part of File Island, primary Village is a sitting duck."

Turning around, he grabbed a few simple devices from his workbench and stared at them. "Thankfully I have gotten enough data on these Metal-Copies, and their areas of operations, but these power levels, each one ranks in as a mega, the digi destined will need to be able to go to that level if they want to defeat them."

Lowering the devices, Gennai sighed and grabbed his bag and planted the device inside of it. "But the only way to give them a power boost, is with a crest to focus their own power, or to get it from Azulongmon, but he can't afford to give up more of his power if he is to continue to keep each part of the digital world safe."

"It seems, that the digi-destined will have to search for the other legendary sovereigns of the digital world." Stopping in front of his main computer, Gennai nodded to himself as it turned on, showing an image Izzy's apartment on the other side. "And to that, I must give them these tracking devices, so they can find out where the Dark Master imprisoned the remaining sovereigns and free them." 

Izzy was on his computer as Mighty was lifting weights. Izzy open the e-mail from Gennai. After he read the message, He uncompressed the file that came with it. Three devices drop from the screen. Izzy pick up the three and told Mighty, "Look like we have a mission."

A Little later in Tai and Kari's apartment, Kari was getting ready to search for the sovereigns. Cream was a little angry about leaving the flowers in the park but she understood they needed to help the digimons. "Where are you going?" Tai asked raising his chest only to grab his side.

"Mr. Tai," Cream said running up to Tai. "You and Sonic are still hurt. You should rest."

"I'll call Mimi and have her to take care of you two," Kari said. "Come on Cream. We needed to get to Izzy's."

Kari was the last to enter Izzy's room. "Good everyone who is coming is here," Matt said. He stop remembering the teams the Tai recommended. "Davis, Ken, TK, you'll go to the Server. Eggman robots had the most activeness there. Me, Izzy and Cody will go to LAN. Joe, Yoli, Sora and Kari will go to Mainframe. Tai, and Mimi will meet one of us or help the digimon on File Island."

Arriving in the digital world, the three groups quickly split up and began to head towards each of their goals, moving rather fast as they began to notice the level of destruction Eggman and his robots had caused in the area's that had already been taken over by the mad man.

And watching the while thing from the comfort of his lair, Eggman growled as he watched each digi destined group heading towards several new parts of the digital world, parts that he hadn't invaded yet. "Curious, I would have thought they came back to fight me, still, if they won't come to me, my forces will come to them." 

Turning to look at the other three screens him, he grinned as he snapped his finger. "Attention, Metal-Kabuterimon, Metal-Weregarurumon and Metal-Garudamon. Follow the digi destined, and when the chance to do so arrives, kill the brats and compress the rodents and the digimons."

Smirking as they gave a salute in reply, Eggman grinned as he turned back to watch the screens before him. "Soon, they won't be a problem anymore, and then this world, and the other one will fall to the might of the Eggman Empire."

Matt was walking the way the tracker was pointing. His world was just the arrow on the tracker. "Matt," Izzy called once more. "I think we're here." Matt looks up. They stood before a large temple. On both sides of the stairs were tigers statues sitting on their back paws. Each stone head was turned down and around their necks were an iron color on. Each color was had a chain passing through it to the wall.

"Lets go," Matt said. Izzy, Cody, the rest nodded. The group walks up the crumbling stone steps. They push the metal gate open.

"Whoever made this place must like pet tigers," Mighty said looking at the courtyard with many Tiger statue each collared and chained.

"Let's look inside that building," Cody said pointing at the only building.

They walk to the building only to be block by an energy blast. Metal-Weregarurumon landed before them. "Cody," Matt said tossing the tracker to him. "Find the sovereign. We'll hold it off." Cody and started to run. "Shadow lets give it your full power," Matt yelled.

Simply looking at him as Shadow digivolved into Shadowgarurumon, and rushed towards him, Metal-Weregarurumon finally made a move as one arm lashed out and grabbed the large dark colored wolf like digimon/furry. "Capturing complete."

Struggling, Shadow's eyes snapped wide open as the metal copy began to tighten its grip on him with each second. "No, I am the ultimate life form, I will not accept defeat to a trashcan." Shadow spat out as he tore himself out of the hands as he fired off an attack right into Metal-Weregarurumon's face.

Clenching up one hand as he saw Shadow gasp for air, Matt's eyes blazed with anger as he turned to see the robotic copy of his old partners ultimate form move towards them. "Shadow, you have to digivolve again, and crush him!"

Feeling more power rush through him, Shadow looked over at Matt as a blue light came from his chest, a small sign clearly seen on it. "Shadowgarurumon digivolve too, Lycanthromon!"

No way I'm going to let you take off the fun," Mighty yelled in his champion form. "Izzy." Mighty ran into the battle feeling a rush of power. "Brawnymon digivolve to Chaotixmon" His new body was shape like his normal body but for a few changes. The red in his armor change into a violet. He wore a gold medallion. He had large bee wing. Mighty rushed into battle.

Meanwhile below the temple, Cody and Armadillomon walk into a large room. Resting the middle of the chamber on a raised stage was a huge tiger. A huge chain keeps his head down. "Let's help him. I don't think the other are doing well," Cody said. Armadillomon nodded and ran after the attack.

Izzy watch Mighty flew up as a lazar past where he was. He looks at the metal copy of his partner. Eggman not only copy his partner powers of shape but he also added some of his own touch.

Growling darkly as he stared at the rather large metal insect as it ignored him in order to attack Mighty, Shadow allowed power to flow into his body as he took careful aim at its back. "Beasts of shadows!" The attack hitting it right in the back with enough force to make it move.

Free of the metallic digimon look-a-like attacks, Mighty held up both his hands as he felt the new attacks he had gained rush through him. "Hey, metal Bug! Chew on this, Chaotic Sound Wave!" At his cry, his hands sent out a blast of sound, powerful enough to send Metal-MegaKabuterimon stumbling back again. "Hey, it barely hurt him."

"That's because he more then two ultimates can handle." Came a rather friendly sounding voice from behind him as Cody, Digmon and a huge white tiger digimon with a metal mask on his head and 12 digi cores spinning around his central body part. "However, to me, he is as powerful as a rookie."

"Metal-MegaKabuterimon retreat!"

Looking up at the yell, the small group stared as an image of Eggman hovered in the air above the battlefield. "And don't even think that cat will be able to help, it won't take me long to find a way to overpower him and then." Laughing, Eggman's image faded as Metal-MegaKabuterimon flew away.

Meanwhile Kari's group was hiding his some trees. They were over looking a large factory. Outside of it, there were many of Eggman's robots and his control towers. They watch as Metal-Weregarurumon joined them. "The sovereign is in there," Sora said.

"It look like they rebuilding the place," Yoli said.

"So how do we get to the sovereign with out getting spotted?" Joe asked.

"I've done this before," Rouge said.

"I'm coming too," Sora said.

"Fine but I'm in charge," Rouge said.

Moving with all the stealth she had gained from working both for the government, and as a jewel thief for most of her life, Rouge quickly snuck past the first few guards, signaling when Sora could move without getting spotted by the robots.

Reaching the main entrance, Rouge and Sora hid behind a large block sticking out of the factory's wall. "Hmm, we need a distraction to get those guards away from here, otherwise we won't be able to sneak in." 

"No problem," Sora said. She contacted the others nearby. A little later, over the hill Shurimon attack. Many robots chase the armor digimon while the rest just watch. At this time Rouge lead Sora into the factory. The two ran into the silent building. Although they tried their step could still be heard.

Away from the Factory, Usagimon and Kari were surrounding by robots. They got separated from the others while they were running. "I don't want to fight," Usagimon said. The robot just charged at them. 

Cream closed her eyes but then she felt a energy flowing through her. "Usagimon Digivolve to…" Cream was now a tall human lady with a pair of huge wings. Her hair was like Kari only a little lighter. She wore a golden breastplate with matching armor-plated skirt. She wore a black boots and glove. "Celestial Angewomon."

Cream flew up and spread her wings. "Light from above." The sky turn black as golden star started to shin. Gold Beams rush from the sky into the robots. "How's that?" Cream asked she landed on the remains of the robots.

"Not bad." Came the reply as Metal-Sonic walked over the remains of the robots as he tossed the head of one of them up and down. "But really, they were just meant to lure you into a trap, and this time you'll be facing me."

Holding up his claws, he grinned as he saw both Kari and Cream back away. "Oh, I won't kill you, at least not now, you two will the perfect bait to lure out Sonic and his so called partner." Crushing the head as he spat out Sonic's name, Metal-Sonic held out his other hand. "Now, you can come quietly, or you can resist, I could use the warm up."

"Got rust you bucket head." Kari spat out the words as he began to walk away form the robot, her eyes burning with anger over the things he did the last time against Sonic and Tai. "I'll never go with you, never!"

Doing the robotic version of shrugging, Metal-Sonic called up two glowing spheres in each of his hands as his eyes flashed dark red. "Ah, I guess I get my warm up after all, Electro Blaster!"

"Kari." Moving rapidly, Cream grabbed Kari before the attack could either her or the young girl, her wings beating as hard as they as she to fly off, her ears picking up the sound of Metal-Sonic's jet as he gaine dup on them. "He's too fast, I can't get away from him." 

"Lets find the others," Kari said.

As the Metal-Sonic came close, some yelled, "Huge Press." A large cat drops from the sky onto Metal-Sonic. The large violet feline remains on the Metal-Sonic. Joe was standing on the large cat. The two left away. Metal-Sonic stood up. It took a moment to recover from the cuts on its body. It then took off after the two.

In the factory, Sora and Rouge made their way to the place the tracker was leading them to. They stop before a large door leading to an oven. "He's on the other side," Sora said.

"I can not let you get to whom you want," Metal-Weregarurumon said walking up to the two.

"Rougemon digivolve to Rubymon," Metal-Weregarurumon chuckle at the attacking champion.

"Rouge," Sora yelled, "Lets try to digivolve."

Nodding in reply, Rouge rushed forward as she felt more energy flow through her body. "Rubymon digivolve too Sapphiremon!"

Rouge still had a dragon like body, but she was now colored like a sapphire gem stone and was standing on only two legs instead of four, and her body was dressed in a tight fitting blue battle armor, her hands covered in gloves with a single dagger like object on top of them. 

Not looking the least bit put off by Rouge's transformation, Metal-Weregarurumon rushed forward, hitting Rouge right in the face with an elbow jab, his other hand coming around to punch her as well when she staggered back. "Foolish creature, you are no mach for me, Metal Garuru Claws!"

Roaring out in pain, Rouge flew back as six cuts formed on her chest and stomach, her flight stopping as she hit a wall. "Why you, Gem Missiles!" Flinging her hands forward, the air above her shimmered as several large gemstones formed and shot off to hit the robotic wolf man.

Metal-Weregarurumon grunted as he took the missiles hits. As he did, his legs open and two saw blade like crafts came from them. Rouge moved to the left as one blade cut along where she was cut before. She Scream but was able to dodge the other. Both turn at came back at her.

While Rouge doge the blades, Sora ran to the oven door. She pushed it open to see a large bird digimon chained down. Sora ran to one of the chain. "The controls are on the wall," the large bird said. 

Rouge was slammed into the oven door. Metal-Weregarurumon walks to her chuckling. Just then a large talon came out of the oven and grab Metal-Weregarurumon. The two saw blades rush to the talon only to melt. The talon crush onto the robot.

Rouge change into a small white ball with two white ears, and a small red gem on her forehead. Sora ran to her partner and picked her up. Then she turned to the large bird digimon.

Still struggling as his body was getting crushed, Metal-Weregarurumon did the one thing he could do in that case, and activated his transport device, feeling the whole world warp around him before it returned to normal and dropped him on the ground before Eggman.

Staring down at the badly damaged robotic were wolf, Eggman grunted ins disapproval and settled back down to think about this new problem, one hand tracing through the data files of information he had been given by Datamon.

"It would seem that your power upgraded would be needed sooner then I expected." Standing up, Eggman stared hard at the screens before him. "Metal-Weregarurumon?" Seeing the robot try to respond despite it damages, Eggman grinned darkly at him. "Prepare yourself to be upgraded into Mecha-Garurumon!"

TK lead the Davis and Ken to a large theater building. "It huge," Tails said, "The door must be a hundred feet tall."

"Let's get the sovereigns," Ken said.

"Can I have the tracker after?" Tails asked.

"After we free the sovereigns," TK said.

As they came to the door, Metal-Garudamon and a few robots flew up. "TK, get the sovereigns. We'll handle these junks." TK nodded and ran off. Many robots came after them.

Running through the corridors, TK glanced back over his shoulder to see if the robots were still there, but found nothing but a dark corridor. "Hey, where did they go?"

"I sent them away." Turning his head to the side, TK stared into the darkness at the other end of the corridor to see a fairly large, but barely visible figure walking towards them. "I told the doctor that I would deal with you two myself."

Stepping out into the light, the owner of the voice simply stared at the boy and fox before him as flexed his metallic wings. "Greetings TK and Tails the fox, you two will now become the first targets of Metal-Angemon."

"TK," Tails said, "I'll digivolve and hold him off." After Tails became Tornadomon, TK ran away. Tails took off the ground. The robot took off after him. Tails released his missiles at the chasing robot. Metal-Angemon used his attack to destroy most and easily doge the rest. He came close to Tails and started to bet the plane.

TK ran under the large chair when the chair above him exploded into splinters. More chairs broke until Tails scrap along the ground. TK ran up to Tails. Tails metal shell had many dents covering. The canopy had cracks going through it. "Tails are you okay?" TK asked.

"They're getting stronger," Tails said climbing to his feet. "I can't win." He lower himself and open the the canopy. "Get in we're finding the sovereign."

Rushing into the protective cabin, TK cast a look back over his shoulder in time to see Metal-Angemon blast his way down to them, his laughter filling the air as more power surged into his already glowing hand. "Tails, hurry up!"

Taking off as fast a she could, Tails ignored the pain in his body as he found himself flying rapidly across the ground, doing his best to avoid getting hit by all the attacks thrown at him. "TK, I don't know if I can keep this up."

"You got to." TK almost yelled out as he saw just how close Metal-Angemon was getting to reaching them, this time holding up a staff to attack with, a staff that had rather painful looking spikes jammed onto it. "Tails!"

Suddenly, the darkness of the tunnel vanished as both Tails and TK blinked, a sudden bright light reaching them as they had to break up hard to avoid hitting a large cage before them, then they smirked as Metal-Angemon shot past them, hitting the cage instead with enough force to break it open.

A huge form fells from the cage. It broke through the stage floor. Coming from the hole was a large two head turtle with a bush on his back. "Phantom Mist," He yelled opening his mouth to release the mist at the Metal-Angemon. The robot was able to doge the green mist. His Armor near the mist started to melt.

Then Tails launch missiles at the robot. Metal-Angemon used his arms to block them. With his weaken armor the missiles destroyed his arms. Unable to attack, Metal-Angemon flew away.

Tails landed on the ground a let TK out. Tails return to his rookie form. Just then a robot came crashing through a window. TK and Tails try to get away. Luckily the large turtle digimon used his body to block the attack. "We need to get out of here," TK said helping Tails to his feet.

"There will be no need to run away." The turtle like digimon answered in a calm voice as the glowing orbs around it's body gave off a powerful white glare for a few seconds, the sounds of metal breaking down clearly heard both inside the room, and outside of it.

As the light faded away, TK and Tails blinked as the robot that had been attacking them was now nothing more then a pile of scrap laying on the ground, the small disk inside of it cracking apart and allowing a Bakemon to pop out.

Staring at the remains of the robot, the turtle like digimon sighed and stood up in his full height. "I see, a new evil has arrived while we were gone, it must not be allowed to continue its corruption of the digital world."

"TK," Tails said, "I know he's a friend but he's scaring me."

"I say we go home," TK said, "You not ready to fight." The two move to the closest portal.

A little later, Kari entered her room. "Hey Tai," She said, "How are you feeling?"

"Great," Tai said, "A good night sleep and we'll be back on our feet." He looked over at the Sonic asleep with Demi-Amymon asleep on him. 

"That's good," Kari said, "Gennai is going to call us when the sovereign want to talk to us. They give us the power to make our Cream and our other short time partner to become mega."

"That's good," Tai said, "wake me up when we need to leave."

Sitting calmly in his chair, Eggman watched as each of the three captured digimons were freed on his main screen. "This changes everything." Eggman commented as he rubbed a hand under his chin thoughtfully. "With these digimons helping them, they are now more then just a pest to be swatted when I feel like it." 

Turning his chair around, Eggman pressed his hands together in front of him as he watched a single shape standing before him. "But on a more positive note, I take it that you like your new body, my dear ally?" 

Lifting up a powerful metallic arm, Datamon's voice filled the air with laughter as he felt the sheer strength of his new body flow through him. "Like it, I love it, with this one, I can crush that messy haired brat and the red haired girl." With his new eyes blazing bright red at the thought of getting revenge, Datamon stepped further up the screen. "But before that, I believe you wanted to tell me about something else?"

Eggman grinned as he nodded, pressed a single button and allowing the screens around him to switch images from the digi destined last victory, to seven different colored gems. "This Datamon, is what is called Chaos Emeralds, each one holds a vast, limitless power, power great enough to help us enslave the entire digital world if all seven are brought together in my new weapon."

Eggman turn on a large screen. Appearing on it was plan. Datamon look at the plan. It took him a moment just to start understanding it. Datamon smiled when he finally understood what it was. "This is something that the sovereign can't beat," Datamon said.


	5. Chapter 5

Important – I wrote this with Demino. We don't own Digimon or Sonic

* * *

The next day the Digi-destined gathered in a large field, the group was waiting when four beam of light came to them. The beam stopped to show the sovereigns. "Thank you for freeing the others," Azulongmon said, "For that we will lead you some of our power until the new evil is gone."

The four holy digimon started to glow sending wave of energy to the digi-destined. Soon the light faded, Rouge look at her self for a bit before saying, "I don't feel difference."

"Well you are, you'll just have to wait and find out what it is." Veemon added in as he cast her a tired look, one hand rubbing the back of his head. "So, what do we do today, hunt down another robot or take out another factory?"

Off to the side, Tai sighed as he looked over at Sonic. "Got any idea what we should do, you guys are the experts on Eggman after all."

Flicking his ear to chase off a fly, Sonic looked over at Tai with a lazy stare. "Well, most of the time we just hunt him down, trash his latest plan and them clean up what we didn't trash while hunting him."

Moving his focus to the sky, Sonic grinned a bit as he rubbed a finger under his nose in a thoughtful way. "Well, we also spend some time every now and then collecting chaos emeralds, to keep Eggman from getting his hands on them."

"Chaos Emeralds?" Tai muttered out as he blinked his eyes. "What are those things?"

"No one knows for sure," Sonic said, "Eggman use them for their unlimited power."

"What can Eggman do with them?" Mimi asked.

"Eggman almost destroyed our world with them," Amy said, "A few times."

"We need to get them," Matt said. The group nodded leaving.

"How are we going to find them?" Cream asked.

"I could work on one of my program to pick up abnormal energy in the Digi-World," Izzy said, "I may take a while. There are many energy single in the digi-World."

"TK, Do you know where spear parts are?" Tails asked, "I want to build a plane."

"Later," Rouge said, "I have my eye on a large Green Emerald."

"And its protector," Sora said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rouge yelled as the two partners left.

"Hey Sonic," Amy said running up to Sonic, "You want to do something while we wait."

Just staring at Amy, Sonic rubbed one hand through his quills as he thought about it. "Look, we can hang out, if you promise not to be too much of a bother." Looking over at Tai, Sonic gave a small grin at him. "Hey, you up to running a few laps around the city, or if you rather want, the digital world?"

"Um, we really shouldn't go there Sonic." Amy replied before Tai could, a lightly hesitant look on her face as she looked over at the others remaining. "We need to find the chaos emeralds, and Eggman's running nuts in the digital world you know."

Grinning rather insanely, Sonic rubbed his hands in front of him as he thought of getting to trash a few Eggman robots after having been forced to sit out all the other fights. "Hey, if they show up, I'll trash them, no robot has gotten me down completely yet."

"And Metal-Lillymon didn't?" Tai muttered out as he too was thinking of doing a little running around, his mind screaming out for the feel of air rushing past him at super sonic speeds as well. "Still, if we were to stay in one of the areas where Eggman isn't, we should be safe."

"I like the way you think." Sonic added as he grabbed Tai's digivice and held it out in front of him in a testing way. "Say, how do you work this thing anyway?"

"I'll work it," Tai said grab his digivice.

"You promise to spend time with me," Amy said with a pout.

Sonic look at Amy eyes watering. "Even if the brain head come back before me, I promise I'll spend sometime with you." Amy nodded as Sonic follow Tai into the Digi-World.

After a short run, Sonic and Tai stop in a forest. "Well, well," a voice came from above them. They both look up to see a creator with four limes each with a hand and cover with many color feathers. It body was stick like. A white mask covered its face. "A human and pet," it said climbing from the tree. "Two bodies, two minds, two souls but only one pain." Hearing those words, Sonic digivolve to Rapiermon. It moved close to Tai. "Steel bone crush," it stood on it back hand and rush at Tai.

"Rapiermon digivolve to Super Sonicmon," Sonic yelled. The glowing Sonic pushed Tai out of the way. Sonic look at the strange ultimate both got ready for the fight.

Smirking, the digimon cast a look at both Sonic and Tai and chuckled darkly. "Rare to find two such as you, Vulpmon lucky indeed to find you, you two not so lucky it seems."

"Yeah, here's some luck for you, Sonic Wind!" Letting lose the chaos-powered attack, Sonic grinned as Vulpmon was sent flying backwards a bit, dirt flying as the digimon slowed itself down to a halt. "See, I'm not such an easy target after all."

Replying by tilting his head, Vulpmon's mask began to glow with a dim pink glow that drew in Sonic's eyes slowly. "Trance Mask Dance!" Shooting off as soon as he called out the attack, Vulpmon hammered a fist and foot into Sonic's body. "Vulpmon will not lose to you."

Spitting out some dirt, Sonic pushed himself up and gathered up more power into his body. "We'll see about that, cause I won't lose to anyone again!" Rolling up into a ball, Sonic began to spin around gathering up more power with each passing second. "Light Speed Dash!"

Vulpmon crossed his arm to block the attack. The digimon was forced into a tree. "Rare indeed," Vulpmon said as he jumped onto a branch. "Here." It threw a gem at Sonic. "I'll watch you two." It hopped off into the shadow.

"That was strange," Tai, said, "What did he give you?"

"A small sapphire," Sonic said as he return to a blue color, "Let's get it back to the others."

Back to the group Sonic show the group his new Emerald. "This could help us find the others," Izzy said, "We have them. Not good. I'm picking up many of Eggman control towers near them."

"He's looking too," Sonic, said, "We need to win this race."

"And we will." Shadow added in as he glared over at Sonic. "And try to stay out of danger this time Faker, I don't feel like wasting more time saving your behind."

Getting a rather annoyed expression on his face, Sonic turned to face Shadow. "And how have you been a great help so far, with your loner attitude and we are just bugs compared to you."

"Nice to see that you admit it Faker." Shadow countered again as he pushed off the wall he had been leaning on. "After all, no one can compare to the ultimate life form here."

Sonic raise his fist to punch Shadow but before he could Matt slammed his fist into the blue hedgehog. "Why did you do that?" Tai yelled walking up to Matt.

"If you can't keep your beast under control then I will," Matt said.

"Sonic was just going to hit the black ego," Tai yelled ignoring the pain in the side of his head.

"If we always hit someone with an ego then you'll be hit every day," Matt said.

"Stop this," Kari said, "You both agree that we need to get the chaos emerald before Eggman then."

"Your right," Matt said. He turned to Tai. "If you get in the way we won't stop." Tai walk closer but Izzy and Joe grab him.

"Mimi, why don't you take Tai to search," Sora said. Mimi nodded and the two drag them away.

In the digital world, Eggman kept staring at the screens before him as he gave a deep humming sound ot himself, one hand punching up a set of commands. "Okay, based on the energy readings of this planet, I have found the seven most likely locations of the chaos emeralds."

Turning his chair around, Eggman cast a dark look at his metallic digimon copies, almost all of them having faced the digit destined in battle before. "I am giving each of you a location to search, and I expect you to find those emeralds to me, is that understood."

Watching as the robots saluted him; Eggman tapped a finger on the chairs armrest. "And yes, when you face those brats and the furries again, I won't accept any retreats from battle, you either destroy them, or get destroyed yourself."

"Now go, except for you two Metal-Wargreymon and Mecha-Garururmon, I have a special plan in mind for you two." Turning around to face the other end of the room, Eggman smirked as Metal-Sonic stepped out into the light. "Metal, I'll leave the final location and emerald up to you, don't fail me."

Meanwhile Matt was walking in a forest. Behind him were TK and an angry Tails. Matt still agree with Shadow telling Tails he would be better if he stop being friend with Sonic. As they walk, Metal-Lillymon came up to them. "Good," Shadow said, "I was looking for a fight."

TK watch Shadow run into battle. While watch the fight, TK asked, "Should we help?"

"No," Tails said, "Why should I help…" TK look down at his partner to see Tails look at him with red eyes. Before TK could make a sound Tails jump on him. With one blow, Tails knock TK out.

Meanwhile Matt was too busy watching Shadow lose a fight.

"Hah!" Rushing in, Super-Amy slammed her trusted piko piko hammer right into the side of Metal-Lillymon, sending the robot crashing into a nearby rock. "Ha, that was for what you did to Sonic you robot monster!" Glowing brightly, Amy grinned as she felt her power grow. "And this tine, you won't be able to run away before I stomp on you, smash you and turn you into so much scrap metal."

Off to the side, Mimi blinked as the rather friendly pink hedgehog she had become partners with started trash talking even more then some of the evil digimons she had met in the past.

Next to her, Matt slammed a hand onto his head at the same as Shadow did, both of them muttering out the same thing. "I can't believe that Pinky did more damage to her then we did."

"Amy," Mimi cried, "Stop, please."

"Why," Shadow asked, "She has the power to win this fight why stop her now?"

"Because it's not just about power," Mimi said. Mimi watched the rage filled Amy continues to fight. Then she just ran up to Amy and grabs her in a hug.

"After what she did to Sonic, why should I stop?" Amy asked.

"Because revenge is worthless," Mimi said as tears fell from her eyes, "Think all that she could hurt if she not stopped. Image what happen to Sonic happening to others. That's why we're fighting not for what she did to Sonic or Tai but what she could do to countless others. We need to stop her from hurting others."

"Fighting for others is always a waste of time," Metal-Lillymon said, "They won't know or worst care about what you did for them."

"So," Amy said, "I know and I care." Just then Mimi and Amy started to glow. "Super Amymon digivolve to…" Amy body grew large as three pair feather wings grew from her back. She became more human as her pink quills became hair. Amy spread her wings as her white dress with gold trim glowed. She turned to Metal-Lillymon and ready herself for the fight.

Growling, Shadow watched as Amy began to fight the metallic digimon, his mouth turning into a thin line as he clenched up his hands. A deep anger filling him with each second as he thought of how he, the ultimate life form couldn't even make a dent in that robots body.

"Gerald, did you make a failure in your creation, am I not the ultimate life form?" Looking on the fight as he spoke to himself, Shadow held up his hand and stared at it. "No, I am the ultimate life form, it is the power of these humans that gave her that power boost."

Smirking as he looked over at Matt, Shadow quickly tried to figure out if joining with this human in a fight would be worth getting such a massive power boost. "Humph, I might not like it, but if it proves to the faker and his friends that I am the ultimate life form once and for all, then so be it."

Meanwhile Amy kick Metal-Lillymon. "Angelic Hammer," Amy yelled pulling out her hammer. It was now white with gold trim and a pair of large wings coming from it. Amy stuck the metal copy of Lillymon into the ground.

"See her power," Matt said to Shadow. "That is why the digimons needs us. You may be the ultimate life form in your world but we need to prove you are the best digimon. I'm tire of puffy hair up showing me."

Metal-Lillymon grunted as Amy hammered into her chest with her Angelic Hammer attack for the forth time. Metal-Lillymon's chest plate broke along with the compressed disk. Three Lillymon appeared. Amy walk up to the weaker Metal-Lillymon but one of the Lillymon said, "Wait we want her." The three pick up the robot and flew away.

In his base, Eggman slammed a hand down on his chair as he watched one of his creations get taken away by a bunch of Lillymon's. "She lost, that worthless junk pile, how could she fail me, and to a stupid winged creature no less."

Turning his attention to the others screens, Eggman hummed darkly to himself as he watched the five other robots move in to locate the emeralds in those sectors. He just had to count one emerald as lost, for now. "But it I will be mine, once my other creations do what that blasted Metal-Lillymon failed to do, I will simply take it from them."

In the swamp region, Metal-MegaKabuterimon hovered above a swap as his sensors kept scanning the area for the chaos emerald that the doctor wanted. Already he had learned of Metal-Lillymon's loss through his connection to Eggman network, and decided that no matter what, he will not fall as easily as her.

He flew down to see four green smile digimon around an emerald. "I'll take that," Metal-MegaKabuterimon said.

"No way," one of the smile digimon yelled. With one swing of his arm the slime digimon left his sight.

"Anyone else want to try me?" Metal-MegaKabuterimon asked. The three slime turn and ran off. Metal-MegaKabuterimon easily picks up the emerald. Metal-MegaKabuterimon flew away. Then he heard someone yelling. It turns to see Sora and Yolei running after him and started to fly as fast as it could.

"That's just great," Rouge said watching the metal digimon fly away. "I can't match his speed."

"We need to tell the others," Sora said.

"That will have to wait." Yolei muttered out as she turned to look at them. "Izzy, Joe and Ken's in trouble near the Yokomon village, they're facing an air born metal copy."

Looking down at Rouge, Sora quickly yelled out the direction they needed to travel in to reach the village before it was too late.

Several minutes later, Sora gasped as she saw the Yokomon village burning in several places as Eggpawns ran around in it with Big in his ultimate form stomping one them. And in the air above the village, she could see Mighty and Stingmon battling with what looked like. "Garudamon!"

In the air, the metal copy turned to face the direction of the one who had spoken, red eyes glowing as it located them easily. "Incorrect, this unit is Metal-Garudamon, hand over the Chaos Emerald detected within this village, or you will all be destroyed."

"Alright," Yolei said, "Give us sometime to find it." Yolei walk off with Sora following.

"You can give it to it," Sora said, "It get it and more than just this village will suffer."

"She right," Joe said, "We can let them get more power."

"I have a plan," Izzy said, "With the help of our thief that is."

A little later, Izzy walk up to Metal-Garudamon. He held a bag that Joe brought with something it. "I know we promised you this," Izzy said, "We decided that we won't give it to you." He throw the bag to Yolei sitting on Halsemon. The two took off with Metal-Garudamon chasing them.

Yolei looked back to see Metal-Garudamon getting closer to them. "Faster," Yolei yelled. Halsemon try to move after but the robot easily caught up to them. It kick Halsemon wing so the digimon started to spin. As they did Yolei release the back.

Metal-Garudamon grabbed the bag and only it. Inside was a rock about the size of the chaos emerald. "Where's the real one," it yelled. Meanwhile Rouge sat on the portal to the real world looking at the Chaos Emerald she got.

"I've waited so long to have one of these in my hands." Smirking, Rouge allowed the gem to roll around a bit in her hand, light shining off it the whole time. "To bad I won't be able to hold onto it for a longer time."

Moving to hide the gem, Rouge stopped as she noticed a single Eggpawn standing in front of her, this one painted in a golden color and holding a small TV in its hands. "And what do you want?"

As she finished talking, the TV buzzed loudly and switched to an image of Eggman staring right at her, several robots standing around him, as he laughed a bit. "Well, well Rouge, I see you found one of the Chaos Emeralds."

Settling down into a serious mood, Eggman eyes glinted with determination. "Now my questions is this, how much will it cost me to have you hand it over to my Eggpawn?"

"In case you haven't notice but your money is worthless here," Rouge said.

"Who said anything about money," Eggman said, "I can give you anything."

"Like I can trust you," Rouge said.

"You're one to talk," Eggman said.

"What does that mean?" Rouge yelled.

"You're not the most trust worthy," Eggman said, "Do you think that they would ever trust you. You're just a little thief."

"I did nothing to make them distrust me," Rouge said, "and I don't want to live under your rule."

"Well," Eggman said, "I guess when I get this large emerald if a red male get in my way. Lets say that I may not hold back."

"Fine," Rouge said as she slowly handing the chaos emerald to the Eggpawn. Just then the Eggpawn exploded. "Sonic," Rouge said with tears in her eyes, "I'm…I'm…" Rouge hid behind the portal to the Real World.

"Rouge, why did you? Don't you know how dangerous it is for Eggman to get his hands on those gems?" Glaring at her, Sonic struggle dot keep his voice under control, wanting to hear just what kind of excuse she had for almost handing over the chaos emerald.

Still hiding behind the portal, Rouge sighed and held up the bag with the chaos emerald in it, the words from the blue hedgehog still hammering through her head. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't, I couldn't let him carry out his threat."

Tossing the bag at Sonic, Rouge took of flying, wanting to be as far away from Sonic and everyone else at the moment. "I'm sorry." Muttering out the words as she left, she didn't look back over her shoulder, instead she kept her eye son the horizon. "I really am."

"You!" Screaming out the word with a thick layer of hate for a robotic bird like humanoid, the massive body of Metal-Garudamon landed right in front of Rouge, grabbing her harshly in one hand before glaring down at Sonic with crimson colored eyes glowing brightly. "Hand over the emerald, or this one dies!"

"No way," Sonic yelled.

Rouge felt the grip get tighter. She cried as her vision blurred. "See," Eggman voice enter her ear, "Sonic doesn't care. Even your cries of pain won't make him change his mind. You mean nothing to him just like every one else." As Eggman continue to say thing along the same manor, Rouge mind wandered back to when she was in preschool where all the other bats stayed away from her afraid of having their brown or gray fur change to white.

"Rouge," Sora yelled, "Warp digivolve."

"Rougemon warp digivolve to…" He body became a copy of Sora but covered by armor with two swords. "Armor Rougemon." Rouge grabbed the two swords and cut the arms. Wanting to pass her pain to someone else. Rouge cut Metal-Garudamon many times then she started to crush the remains.

"Please stop," Sora said grabbing Rouge in a hug.

"I'm a thief," Rouge said returning the hug. "For years everyone I was near always keep an eye on me. I just want a group that trust me." Rouge glowed and change into a small white ball with bat ears. Rouge broke into a full cry as Sora cradle her.

Not knowing how to respond, Sora could only cradle Rouge, hoping that one of the others could help her deal with this new problem, but all she saw was the same unsure-ness on their faces.

"Another one!" Literally hammering one hand through the screen before him, Eggman fumed as he pulled it out, and then proceed to completely destroy the screen. "How? How can they keep doing this? My superior creations, my perfect weapons, I have all the advantages this time, yet they keep winning!"

In the corner, Datamon stood in his new body and simply observed the new development, both he and Eggman already working on a way to secure the means to empower the new weapon they were designing in order to win completely control of the digital world. "Eggman, perhaps we need to revise our battle plans, instead of one metal-copy facing them, how about two?"

"But first," Eggman said, "We have a Master Emerald to get and a guardian to make suffer."

Meanwhile Kari and TK just landed on Angle Island. "Thanks you Mr. Bird," Cream said to Birddramon.

"What are you doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"We're searching for the Chaos Emerald," Kari said.

"Only the Master Emerald is here," Knuckles said so leave.

"And Eggman," Tails said pointing the large craft coming.

Snapping his head around and lifting up his hands, Knuckles growled as the large craft stopped right above them, several Eggpawns already heading towards the ground. "He's after the Master Emerald again!"

Starting to move forward to trash the Eggpawns, he stopped as two massive shapes fell from the sky, each one landing a good deal ahead of them. "What the, what kind of robots are those?"

Looking harder at the one robot they hadn't seen before, Kari shook her head in disbelief. "That one looks like, Zudomon!"

"And that's Metal-MegaKabuterimon." Yolei added as she recognized the shape of the robot as the same one as Izzy's digimon had had in the past. "He sent two metal-copies this time, and none of us have a partner with us, we can't win this."

"I'm out of power," Cream said, "We need to get out of here."

"I'm not letting him get the Master Emerald," Knuckles said.

"Please, Mr. Knuckles we need to get out of here," Cream said, "We'll help you get it back but you need to live to continue to protect it."

Fine," Knuckles letting the group lead him to the portal to the real world.

Grumbling the whole way, Knuckles kept on casting worried glances back towards Angel Island, his mind able to feel the very moment when the Eggpawns ripped the Master emerald out of the shrines foundation.

His mind quickly showing him a memory of the other two times that had happened, the giant waves of water coming form the impact when the large Island hit would wash across the digital ocean and destroy everything it hit.

His only hope of ever returning to the island with the master emerald was that the ocean wasn't deep enough to swallow up the entire island completely.

The island hit the water and tilted. With haft the land hidden underwater. Cream grab Knuckles and pulled him away. A little later, they got back to the real world. "Good you're back," Tai asked.

"They got the Master Emerald," Knuckles said.

"Tails gone," TK said.

"We have four Emeralds," Tai said, "We need to get the others. We're brake into two teams. One will try to slow Eggman down the other will try to find out what Eggman is up to."

"Great," Matt said, "Lead the group stopping Eggman while you slow him down. You're good at that. You slowed us down."

As Tai growl moving closer to Matt, Shadows said, "Faker keeps your pet under control."

"Stop it," Sora said, "It's clear that you two can't pick the teams. I say the rest of us leave to set up the team." Sora looked down at the small white ball in her hand. Rouge just sat in Sora's arms stirring at nothing.

Huffing a bit at the comments from both Matt, Shadow and Sora, Tai and Sonic glanced at one another as they picked the other one at the same time, already knowing that they were both thinking of going of on their own as soon as they could. "Okay Sora, mind of me and Sonic step out for a minute, we could someone to eat."

Rubbing a hand over his stomach, Sonic grinned at her as well. "Yeah, hadn't a bit to eat since the last time." Facing Tai, he grinned at the messy haired boy. "So what do we say we go out for something to eat, all that's in this place is your mom's cooking."

Getting a sick look on his face, Tai nodded as fast a she could, already remembering that it was spinach week again, and that all they'd get was some new strange bio toxic sludge to eat. "How about that sushi spot down the street, hear they got a great deal on specials."

"Matt, could you leave the room too?" Sora asked. Mimi left them with Shadow. "So first what team should Tai be on, and remember that Matt must be on the other."

"Sonic stop may of Eggman plans before," Cream said, "He should be on the team to stop him."

"Amy and Mimi should be with them. They seem to able to keep Tai and Sonic calmed," Kari said, "Izzy would also be more helpful with him."

"I think they may need a digimon that can armor digivolve," Joe said.

"Um Kari, you better hurry up if you want to catch them." Cody muttered out as he spotted one blue and one brown blue rush out of the building. "Something tells me they are going to do something reckless again."

Snorting in a sarcastic way, Shadow turned to stare at the wall with a told you so expression. "Like that's anything new, the fool doesn't understand the concept of caution." Glaring over at Amy as she opened her mouth to reply, Shadow shrugged his shoulders. "Yell all you want pinky, you know' it's the truth."

Pushing away from the wall, Shadow turned his attention to Matt, one eye narrowing a bit, as he looked the blond haired boy over. "You know, I find it strange that while the messy haired brat can copy Sonic's speed, none of the others kids or you have copied one of our skills."

Not answering at first, Matt stepped back as chaos energy crackle between Shadow's fingers. "So, do I really need to have one of your skills, as long as you can become stronger through digivolving there's no need for it."

"Wrong." Shadow spat out as his red eyes narrowed into slits. "The thought is strange, but I think it would be best if you can least defend yourself." Pulling back the fist, Shadow grinned up at Matt as the sparks grew into much larger ones. "So, let's test you and see which of my tricks you can do, the Chaos Spear or Chaos Control?"

"Somewhere else," Matt said, "I don't want to break any things." Shadow nodded and to made their way to the roof. "So what," Matt said.

"Try to gather energy in you hand as you thing of holding a spear," Shadow said

Matt took a deep breath. He closed his eyes as he did as he was told then he yelled, "Chaos Spear." Matt open his eyes to see a smoking hole. He smiled at Shadow. "This is more useful that running."

Meanwhile in the Park, Tai sat with Sonic near him. "Are you sure that going after Tails just us two alone is worth it?"

"I am, whenever we go in as a big group, we end up getting spotted to easily." Twisting his neck and letting it give off a loud pop, Sonic grinned as he held up a hand. "Besides, I know more about Eggman's traps and tricks then anyone else, so getting through security will be a breeze."

Looking less then happy with the suggestion, Tai shook his head as Sonic grin faltered. "It's not just Eggman, there is also Datamon to worry about."

Snapping a finger at Tai, Sonic face took on a pure look of determination. "And that's why I'm taking you along, one, so can I digivolve, even if I hate my girl body, two, so you can tell which tricks and traps Datamon prefers."

Looking even more put off by Sonic's boosting, Tai sighed as he rubbed hand over his temples to remove the headache he could feel coming. "And how should I know that, we defeated him in one day, well it was Etemon and the dark network who deleted his body, but the point is that we barely even knew how he thinks, let alone how strong he is."

"Come on," Sonic said, "Tails need our help."

"I want to help him," Tai said.

"Good lets go," Sonic said.

"You not going to listen to anything I say," Tai said.

"Of course I'll listen but following what you say is difference," Sonic said, "Ready to go?"

"No," Kari said running up, "We can't let you get hurt."

"I can get Tails the best alone," Sonic said.

"At least let us be close so we can help if we need to," Kari said, "Beside you can't get in the digi-world without Tai's digivice." Kari smiled showing Tai digivice in her hands.

Meanwhile Eggman smiled at Tails working on his weapon. "It almost done," Eggman said, "I can do the rest. Send Tails to a nice place for a trap." Datamon smiled at the ideal.

"It would give me a chance to test out this new body of mine as well." Dragging Tails off in the most ruthless way he could, Datamon left the room, several sharp metallic blade like objects glinting as he move through a bit of light. "Courage and Love, I'll cut right through them, as well as the rest of the digi destined."

Tossing the still mind controlled Tails into a cage, Datamon stopped as a blue and gray shape stepped out into the light in front of him. "Ah Metal-Sonic, is there something you want?"

Eyes blazing brightly red at the question, Metal-Sonic lifted up a hand and allowed power to glow around it. "I heard you were going to fight Sonic and the others." Not waiting for Datamon to respond, Metal-Sonic turned halfway around. "The hedgehog is mine, do what you want with the rest of them, but leave him to me."

His own eyes glowing at the order, Datamon regarded the hedgehog like robot in front of him with a mixture of resentment and amusement. "But of course metal-Sonic, you can destroy your counterpart that you hate so much, but as you said, the rest of them are mine." With a hint of malice clear in his voice at the end of his sentence, Datamon walked past Metal-Sonic and out into the outer parts of the bases.

Datamon moved to a place that he could use to set up traps. He walks down a long hall to a large round room. He hung the cage in the center of the room and went to working on the traps. "Metal-Sonic just like you, I'll destroy anyone who gets in my way to those that I hate," Datamon said getting to work.

"There Tails," Sonic said looking from some bushes. "We should be able to get in ourselves in and out without being notice."

"This could be a trap," Tai said.

"We went over this," Sonic said, "That's why you're where. We have the others waiting to help." Sonic ran off with Tai following. They came to the hall. Slowly they came to the cage the held Tails. "Tails," Sonic said. He looked into the red eyes staring into nothing. "What did they do to him?"

"That black caller he has on," Tai said, "He is a digimon and under its control." Tai free Tails from the cage. Just then a door at the end of the hall block opened up.

"Welcome, my old enemy." Stepping out into the room, Datamon grinned as he lifted up a hand to show off, his metallic claws glinting in the air. "Like my new body, got it custom made by Eggman himself."

His height bigger then Metal-Sonic's, Datamon grinned as he lowered the arm down, his body just as tall as Tai's, sporting a humanoid build, with a mockery of Tai's hair that stood up much like his, but only with sharper spikes and a set of body armor looking just like Wargreymon's. "Etemon was mine to destroy not yours, and for stealing my rightful revenge from me on that day, I will kill you."

Crossing his arms, Datamon grinned as the three claws on his gauntlets began to hum with the power running through them. "Come on, let's see how long you last without your partner, human!"

Rushing forward, Datamon shouted out in joy as he slashed down with his claws, aiming right for Tai's face.

Tai ran to the door. He pound on the think door. Datamon came running up. With great speed Tai ran past Datamon and up the wall and roof. Tai grab the chain hanging from the roof. "Get down here," Datamon yelled firing missiles at Tai.

Meanwhile Sonic handed Tails to Kari. "I need to go for him," Sonic said. Sonic ran back to the steel door only to find Metal Sonic standing in front of it. "Still wanting to fight," Sonic said.

"I came up with a great ideal," Metal Sonic said. He show Sonic a control spiral. "Hold still and become a slave."

Tai stood up then metal claw grab him. Datamon smiled at the digi-destined in his claw. "Having fun?" Datamon asked. Just then an explosion happen. Datamon turned to see what cause it.

"Let my brother go!" Screaming loudly, Kari and Cream came rushing in through the door, the small rabbit in her champion form. "Let him go!"

Jumping forward, Cream kicked Datamon right in the face before he could really react, his body landing harshly on the ground. "Heh, a minor setback, it won't take me long to crush you two fools and get my revenge on that rat."

Jumping up, Datamon rebounded off the wall and shot up over Cream, one arm lashing out as light flowed in around it to form an almost flower like shape. "Try one of my new attacks why doesn't you bunny rabbit!"

Cream ran trying to keep out of attack. Cream jumped onto the arm that Datamon was aiming at her. In a rage, Datamon drop Tai to grab Cream. "Let go," Tai yelled. Cream nodded and jumped from the attack.

Outside Sonic struggle to keep his metal counterpart from putting the control spiral on him. "I'm not going to be your slave," Sonic grunted. "Sonic Sphere," Sonic yelled. As a sphere, Sonic knock the robot away. He ran off searching for a way to get to his partner

Sonic found Cream fighting Datamon. "We don't have time to play with an ugly robot. Lets get out of here," Sonic said. Cream returned to being a rookie. Soon, Sonic scoop Cream as Tai grab his sister. They ran out of the room.

Datamon walked to the hole in the wall. "Courage," he said, "You may have gotten away but thanks to the scanner I planted I can learn how to open a portal to you world."

"Sonic, you escaped again, but next time, there will be chance of a retreat, it will the final battle between us." Muttering out the words, Metal-Sonic turned around sharply and stalked past Datamon who had begun to send the fathered information back to Eggman. "I will be busy for a while, tell Eggman I'll be back sometime tonight."

Not leaving Datamon with a chance to respond, Metal-Sonic took off flying as fast as he could across the ground, cape fluttering in the wind behind him. "This human partner of yours, he seems to have changed you, in the past you wouldn't have run away, you would have stayed and fought until one of us had lost."

Slowing down until he was standing on a rock overlooking the wastelands that has recently been added to the area under Metal-Wargreymon's control, the robotic hedgehog clenched up both of his hands. "And even if you have changed with a human partner, you seem stronger then ever, but even with those changes it won't matter, not when I drag you into the darkness of the digital void for our final confrontation."

In the real world, Sonic was sitting on the bottom bunk. Cream walks into the room. "Mr. Sonic," she said, "Tails is resting. He can't remember what he did while under Eggman controls." Sonic nodded. "What's wrong? I though you would do more than nod."

"I was just thinking of Metal Sonic," Sonic said, "Before I was a match for him but now I use all my strength in one attack and all it did was stun it. And then there is Eggman. He almost won before but he was never this close."

"I sure we can win," Cream said, "As long as Eggman can get into this world we have a safe place to rest and plan."

Meanwhile, Shadow and Matt walk through the Digi-World looking for control towers to knock down. "Why is the perfect life form playing house keeper?" Shadow asked.

"Because we have too." Matt replied as he checked his digivice to see if anyone else was nearby. "It is also a good way to show that you're a good team leader by helping with the boring jobs."

Eyes half closed in boredom over the lecture, Shadow cast a glance up the sky above them, snapping his eyes open for a second before he grabbed Matt and pulled him down with him. "Stay still, there's an Eggman scout ship above us."

Risking a look up as well, Matt glare as a sleek red and yellow scout ship passed over head among a few clouds, the Eggman logo on the belly and side of the ship. "Eggman's here, but we haven't seen any traces of robots or towers?"

"He's planning on invading this region." Shadow muttered out as he looked down to check the area around them for any robots. "Better keep a low profile until we're sure what is going on here anyway."

"I want to see where it's landing," Matt said, "Come on." Matt grabs Shadow and dragged the hedgehog. Reluctantly Shadow follows his partner. They came an area with dead trees. They travel through dead branches until they came to a village.

The buildings were made of rotting wood with other part falling off. The sky was cover by a mass of black clouds with lighting once and a while. In the center of the village was a steel cage with viral digimon standing guard. In the cage many digimons were crying for help. Shadow saw a gray hedgehog crying in the corner of the cage. Just then Eggman's craft landed and robot exit the back. One by one they grab each of the digimon in the cage.

"They must be paying the digimons so Eggman leave them alone," Matt said, "We need to get that craft. Thank of how the Tai and Sonic would feel when we show them our new craft."

"Of course we could say that lowing the number of digimon coming in could slow him down," Shadow said, "I'll get us aboard and I'll strike when we're away from the village."

Grabbing onto Matt's shoulder, Shadow grinned as he pulled out one of the chaos emeralds that they had managed to get before Eggman did. "Knew this would come in handy at some point, now hold on tight."

Turning his head to ask what Shadow was going to do, Matt was met with a blast of pure white light seconds before the world warped around him and Shadow, his stomach doing a series of flip flops before he landed on a hard cold floor.

Hiding the Chaos Emerald again, Shadow checked the surroundings to make sure he hadn't made a mistake, and grinned as they had landed on the very top of the patrol ship as he had planned them too. "This way, Eggman should have a entry way into the ship for his robots to use doing battle."

Standing up while holding a hand to his mouth, Matt followed after his new partner as he kept an eye out for anything that might get them into trouble. "Shadow, you found the entry way yet?"

"Here," Shadow said he reach down to grab the edge of the hatch and started to pull. Shadow grunted as the hatch slowly open. When it was open enough, Shadow slip in. Matt follows. Shadow then pull the lip down. Then he pulled out the chaos emerald to give them light. Wasp shape robots were hanging from the ceiling. Shadow walk by the robots to a computer panel. "I'll shut down this bot, jam the radio and then we can strike."

"I've been looking for a fight to use my new skills," Matt said.

"Good, you could use some training." Turning away from the computer panel, he hid the chaos emerald and looked over at Matt barely visible through the darkness. "You have five seconds to get ready."

Staring at his partner in puzzlement, Matt opened his mouth to ask what he meant when the lights suddenly turned on, bathing the room in a crimson glare, the waspbots turning on as well, several red eyes moving to stare at Matt and Shadow. "Oh that?"

Already having a chaos spear ready, Shadow tossed it off before he went flying forward to fight close up with the waspbots. "The others are yours." The comment the only other thing he said to Matt before he began trashing waspbots.

Matt used his chaos spear on the last waspbots. "Easy," Matt said walking into the cockpit.

"Those are swam base," Shadow said, "They were to built to work as a large group."

"I can't wait to show Tai what we got," Matt said.

"Team faker won't be happy," Shadow said, "Take a look at our guests."

Matt walked into the cargo hold. He look at the frighten digimon. "Don't worry," Matt said, "We're get to a safe place to drop you off." As the digimon cheered, Matt looked at a gray hedgehog that was like Shadow. Matt made his way to the hedgehog.

Looking up at the footsteps, the gray hedgehog backed away as she noticed it to be a human, and while he didn't look like the dreaded doctor Eggman, it was most likely best to stay away from him anyway.

Watching as the digimons nearby began to pull on some kind of collar around their necks, Matt sighed and looked down at gray hedgehog. "Hey, you think you can stand up for a moment, it's for the best if that collar around your neck is removed before we reach a sector with a control tower in it."

"Why?" Looking with as harsh a stare as she could, the hedgehog glare at Matt as she backed up a bit to make sure she could get in a good hit if was needed. "You're human just like him, like that Eggman guy who destroyed my home after I ended up in this crazy world."

"We're fighting Eggman," Matt said. Once again, Matt reached for the collar.

"Stay away from me," the gray hedgehog said, "Why should I trust you? You could be lying."

Matt not wanting to a verbal fight, he grabbed her hand and dragged her from the cargo hold. He stops to show the broken robots leading the cockpit. "If I work with Eggman why would I break his robots?"

"Just to make it look like I trust you and you take me to Eggman," the gray hedgehog said.

"What do you have that Eggman wants?" Matt asked dragging her into the cockpit.

"What are you bringing in here?" Shadow asked.

"She from your world," Matt said, "We're going to drop off the digimon and take her back with us."

"Fine," Shadow said, "What her name?"

"Everyone calls me Cappy," the gray hedgehog, "Aren't you Shadow the hedgehog, Sonic's brother."

Silence filled the room for a whole minute as Shadow felt his mind run from shock over getting called Sonic's brother, to outright fury at it. "No, I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form and I am not in anyway or kind related to that blue hedgehog."

Staring wide-eyed as each word was spat at her through clenched up teeth, Cappy shook her head as she gave a deep sigh. "Aw, but that means I owe that idiot two bucks." Pouting a bit after muttering out the words, she grabbed Shadow's arm as he turned to walk away. "What do you mean ultimate life form, you're just a hedgehog right?"

Pulling his arm free, Shadow cast a dark glare over his shoulder at her as he took a deep breath of air to calm down. "No, I was created by doctor Gerald Robotnik over 50 years ago, and while I don't know how he did it, I know that I am not a normal hedgehog."

"You mean running fast like Sonic," Cappy said, "Dose that means that Sonic is an ultimate life form as well? If you're not brothers then why do you share the same last name?"

"Come on, Cappy," Matt said grabbing Cappy hand. "Let get you away from Shadow before he get angry."

After dropping of the Digimon then hiding the craft, the three came to Tai's apartment. "Everymon," Matt said standing before the group, "I would like for you to meet Cappy. She's from Shadow world."

"Hi," Cappy said. She looks at Rouge. "What's with the ball?"

"Nothing," Sora said hugging Rouge. Rouge just stares forward. 'What is wrong with you?' Sora thought.

Meanwhile Eggman smiled at his newest tool of conquering. "It all ready," Datamon said.

"Good," Eggman said, "We need to test it. Lets wait for Tails so we can show him what he did for us and thank him."

"Why?" Datamon asked

"I like to play with their minds," Eggman said.

Not answering right away, Datamon regarded the massive machine before them. "Are you sure it will work, we only have 3 emeralds you know, the others have 3 as well and one is still out there somewhere."

Nodding with a frown as everything that Datamon had said was true, Eggman finally sighed and leaned forward. "It should work, but the range will be very limited, only about a third of the digital world will be ours to completely control."

"It should be more then enough to destroy them with." Datamon smirked out as he rubbed his metallic hands together; one eye glowing a bit bright as he finally noticed something different about the command room. "Where is that robot of yours, Metal-Sonic, I haven't seen or heard from him since we got that data from Courage and Sonic."

Looking up form his own thinking, Eggman simply shrugged as he moved to leave the room. "It doesn't matter where he is, victory is ours."

Looking up from where he sat on the ground, Metal-Sonic's eyes glowed brightly as he focused on the sand moving through the wind. "It's time Sonic, for our final and last meeting." Laughing darkly the metallic hedgehog held up the final chaos emerald, blue light gently glowing form it. "And I've chosen the perfect place for this battle."

In the real world, Sonic sneezed. After rubbing his nose, he said, "So we're rest tonight and then we find the last Chaos Emerald."

"Knuckles," Sora said, "Would you like to stay at my home?"

"Fine," Knuckles said.

She place Agumon's coat on Knuckles. "Wear this," she said, "Here hold Rouge." Knuckle took hold of the in-training digimon. They came to Sora's home.

"You can use the couch," Sora said taking the coat from knuckles.

"What wrong with her?" Knuckles asked looking at Rouge.

"I don't know," Sora said, "After digivolving, she changing into this form and not change into her normal level. Could you try?"

"What do you want me to do?" Knuckles asked.

"Talk to her," Sora said, "try to get her happy."

Looking down at the small white ball as Sora left to find them something to eat, Knuckles sighed and settled down on the couch. "So, you like this fluffy white ball shape for a body?"

Not getting an answer besides a small whimper, Knuckles gritted his teeth and mentally smacked whoever thought that he would be the best to cheer up Rouge. "Look, I don't know what happened, or why you're like this, but it is not helping."

Placing her on the couch, he stood up and crossed his arms. "Well, say something." Still not getting an answer besides Rouge turning away to hide her eyes, Knuckles felt his anger grow. "You, fine, just act like that. Keep on running away from your problems for all I care."

"No one cares," Rouge, cried, "Everyone in my village were black or brown bats. I was the only white bat. Everyone kept away from me. Even now I don't have friends."

"I care," Knuckles said.

"Liar," Rouge said.

'One kiss won't hurt,' Knuckles though. He pick up Rouge and kiss her on her lips. As they did, Rouge return to her rookie form. When they were done, Rouge just rested her head on Knuckles's chest.

The next day, Metal Sonic smiled at the field he was in. "Now I need to call Sonic."

* * *

Cappy was made by Speed-To-Sonic 


	6. Chapter 6

Important – I wrote this with Demino. We don't own Digimon or Sonic

The next day the Digi-destined gathered in a large field, the group was waiting when four beam of light came to them. The beam stopped to show the sovereigns. "Thank you for freeing the others," Azulongmon said, "For that we will lead you some of our power until the new evil is gone."

Back in the real world, Sonic and Tai grumbled as they had once

again been forced to run out of their home to avoid a very

persistent team of Mimi and Amy trying to convince them to go on a

picnic/date with them.

"Glad we got out of there. I like Mimi and all, but I also want to

be able to spend some time on my own, doing the things I want to

alone." Blowing a piece of grass of his face, Tai grinned as he

looked over Sonic napping on the ground next to him. "Guess you're

not as bad a partner as I thought you were, I still miss Agumon

though."

Cracking open one eye as he had only been halfway napping, Sonic

smirked as he had managed to hear everything Tai had said. "No

problem, we just beat up Eggman and Datamon, then we can go out and

look for your partner."

Looking down at Tai's pocket as he was interrupted by a small

beeping sound, Sonic rise one eyebrow as he Tai pulled out his

D-terminal. "They found the last emerald?" Jumping up, Sonic was

ready to run off when Tai lowered the D-terminal and stared at Sonic

with a dark glare. "What?"

Not answering before he had gotten up on his feet, Tai clenched up a

hand. "That mail was from Metal-Sonic, he's got the last Chaos

Emerald, and he wants a fight for it, a one on one final fight to

the finish."

Cracking into a bigger smirk, Sonic held up one hand in front of his

face. "Alright, I guess this last grudge match between him and me

been coming for a long time." Turning one eye on Tai, Sonic slowly

nodded at him. "Hey, I won't lose, I promised you I'd help you find

Agumon, and I will, count on it."

"I'll help you," Tai said, "I know where he wants to meet us."

"I though that Metal-Sonic wanted to fight me alone?" Sonic asked.

"I got the e-mail," Tai said, "But you can stand in for me." Sonic

nodded and the two ran off to the fighting place.

They came to a large field in the desert. They stop ending the dust

cloud trail. They turned to Metal-Sonic standing on the other side

of the field.

"I told you to come alone," Metal-Sonic said.

"We didn't know which one," Sonic said, "So we both came."

"Come Sonic," the metal copy said.

Sonic ran at the robot. Metal-Sonic ran away only to strike Sonic in

the back. Sonic scream as his momentum drag him along the grave

ground. Sonic stood up rubbing his red arm. "Sonic Sphere"

Metal-Sonic used his left arm to block Sonic's attack. After the

attack, Metal –Sonic laugh as the cut in his armed cured in matter

of second. "You've gotten stronger," Metal-Sonic said, "But I gotten

stronger faster."

"Sonic you need to digivolve," Tai yelled. Sonic nodded and felt the

power enter him.

"Sonicmon Digivolve too Rapiermon!" The female form of Sonic getting

a slight chuckle form Metal-Sonic as the robot continue to wait for

Sonic to finish powering up. "Rapiermon digivolve too Super

Sonicmon!"

Hovering slightly above the ground, Sonic glared at Metal-Sonic as

he began to pull in power to his fists. "Ready, Sonic Wind!"

Letting lose with the chaos powered attack, Sonic shot off to the

side at the same time, hoping to catch metal-Sonic off guard.

Placing his arms together in front of him, Metal-Sonic grinned as a

blue glow formed right before them in time to deflect the sonic wind

attack. "Like my Ista Shield hedgehog? I came up with it on my own."

Blasting off to avoid Sonic's follow up attack, Metal-Sonic grinned

as he aimed one hand at Sonic's back while he was unguarded. "Mega

Claw!" The hand flying off with a small chain attached to and right

into Sonic's back. "Heh, it's far to easy if you ask me."

"It going take more than you claw in my back to stop me," Sonic said

before running at Metal-Sonic. Sonic's robotic counterpart pulled

the chain. This forced Sonic to twist his back making him to trip

over his own feet.

Metal-Sonic laughed picking Sonic off the ground as Sonic started to

glow. Metal-Sonic jumped away from the Sonic's Super Sonic wave

attack. Sonic smiled as he freed his back from the broken robot arm.

"This away," Izzy said, "Chaos Emerald is here." He stop and saw Tai

and Sonic fighting Metal-Sonic.

"I told you to come alone," Metal-Sonic said, "I'm halfway ready to

give the emerald to Eggman."

Pushing himself up from the ground, Sonic glared coldly over at

Metal-Sonic as he felt his power grow again. "Tai, tell them to stay

out of this, no matter what, this two bit Sonic wanna be is mine to

deal with!"

Eyes glowing even darker with the comment from Sonic, Metal-Sonic

grinned as he hid the emerald again, power running across his body

as he gave his best robotic smile. "Good, but I warn you, one wrong

move from them, and both me and the emerald are gone."

On the hill, Izzy and Mighty both bit their lips from wondering if

they should go against Sonic's order and fight Metal-Sonic, or if

they should allow him to at least have a chance to fight Metal-Sonic

on his own for the Chaos Emerald.

"Don't even think about getting in the way," Tai said appearing in

their way, "This little to do with the emerald."

"Try this Giga hammer," Metal-Sonic yelled as a hammer with a

missile as the head appeared in his hands. He trough it to have it

at Sonic but Sonic doge that one and the others that followed Sonic

made it past the explosive only to have his attack stop by

Metal-Sonic's shield. 'He must be using the Chaos Emerald to power

his shield,' Sonic thought.

Sonic push off the ground a few inches and then fell back down.

Metal-Sonic grab Sonic a lifted him up. Sonic smile breaking the

grip, Metal-Sonic ran away only to have Sonic remain less than an

inch behind him. Even at full speed Sonic was able to keep up with

him easily. "You may have gotten stronger," Sonic, said, "Too bad

you didn't gain any speed in fact you seem a little slower."

No matter how Metal-Sonic moved Sonic was able to keep up with him.

"Enough," the robot yelled, "Shocking Skin!" The powerful joints

forced Sonic back.

"It can't take it any more," Mighty said throwing a boulder at

Metal-Sonic.

"Since you won't stay out of it, I'm leaving," Metal-Sonic said

before using his buster to fly away.

"Great going Mighty," Tai said.

"It not that bad," Sonic said showing Tai the chaos Emerald. Then he

changed into a small digimon like Amy in-training form but blue.

Tai pick up Sonic and Emerald. "I'll see you later," Tai said before

running off.

Stopping after getting far enough away from them, Tai put down Sonic

and stared right at the glowing gem in his hand. "We could have won

that fight, if Mighty and Izzy had stayed out of it, I know we

could."

Looking down at Sonic and sighing, Tai settled down next to him.

"Wonder what Matt and the others will make of it, we got the

emerald, but let one Eggman's top machines get away."

"And so what, we'll get him next time." Sonic added in as he bounced

up to sit on Tai's head. "I managed to get the emerald, and I know

more of what Metal can do now, so next time I will be more prepared

for him."

Not answering right away, Tai just kept staring down at the emerald

before sighing a second time before picking it up. "You're right,

still, I can't stop thinking of what might have happened if you had

beaten Metal-Sonic for the emerald, instead of just taking it."

"Eggman will need to make another robot to handle all Metal-Sonic

dose," Sonic said, "Lest go home. I'm tired and hungry."

"Speaking like a true digimon," Tai said. Tai returned to the real

world. Kari and Cream came up to them.

"Izzy E-mailed us," Kari said, "You got the Emerald." Tai nodded.

"He's so cute," Cream said looking at Sonic.

"I have some homework could you watch him," Tai said.

"Sure," Cream said.

"Since we have the day off a few of us are going to the Digi-World,"

Kari said

In the Digi-World, Eggman smiled as he places the last Emerald he

had into its slot. "Ready for the test," he said, "I can't wait to

show Tails what he made."

Arriving in the digital world the next day, the digi destined

quickly got ready in case anything was going to happen, their new

area planted right in the middle of Eggman's conquered land. "Okay,

I want everyone to be ready in case something happens, Izzy, you're

in charge while me and Shadow scout up ahead."

Moving before Izzy or anyone could reply, Matt and Shadow moved

forward with an air of total determination around them. "So, how did

it sound Shadow, good enough for a leader?"

Surprising a grin, Shadow viewed Matt from the corner of his eyes,

taking in the new black and red shirt he was wearing instead of the

old blue or white ones. "It was okay, ice shirt by the way, can see

where you got the idea for it from."

"If you two are done talking, maybe we can get down to business."

Came the hard voice of Eggman as several Eggpawns rushed towards

Matt and Shadow, each one holding lances and shield out in front of

them.

And all the way in the back, stood the robot that had spoken with

Eggman's voice, its body colored gold and holding a sword and shield

instead of a lance. "Good, while this is just a remote controlled

battle robot, it will serve well enough for me to gloat as I show

you the power of my new and all powerful weapon!"

The sky darkened as thunderclouds engulfed the sky. Lighting struck

the ground before the group. The groups scream as the attack forced

them back. Still recovering from the bolt, they watch as land before

them slowly rose from the ground.

A large land before them rose into the gloomy sky. The floating land

started to shack send debris into the crater where the land was. The

island continues to be ripped apart by unseen forces. Soon the land

was just rubble filling the hole before them. A few digimon screamed

hovering in the sky. Then a strong wind blew them away.

As the cloud cover lighten, Eggman voice could be heard, "You like.

It was built by your little fox friend."

"No," Tails said dropping to the ground. Tears fall from his fur.

"Tails," Cream said walking up to two tails fox. Tails just look

away and fell away.

Still laughing, Eggman watched the scene on his computer screen, one

hand rubbing his chin as he gained a small frown. "Hmm, it would be

likely that they will be going after this weapon next, so, I should

prepare them a nice welcome."

Turning to regard the remaining robotic digimon copies, Eggman

grinned at them while pointing at the screen. "Metal-Angewomon,

Metal-Angemon, they are distracted and unprepared for an attack

right now, so go and crush them!"

Watching the robot copies salute and take off, Eggman stared at the

last robot copies. "And you others, I will prepare an arena for each

of you to face the digi destined in when they arrive, and don't fail

me."

Cream look where suddenly an arrow came from the sky. They look up

to see an angle made of silver and gold metal. "It Angewomon," Kari

said.

"That's right, my old partner," the robot said.

"You're not my partner," Kari yelled.

"But I am," Metal-Angewomon said, "I choose this. I never knew evil

felt this way."

Kari smiled a little as she yelled, "Cream get her."

Metal-Angewomon waited for the group to digivolve. After they were

fully digivolve, she flew away. They chased her. Soon they just

returned to the rookie forms. "Aw are you too close to the new Egg

towers?" Metal-Angewomon asked. Just then she released a small tube.

The tube exploded with bright light and a load bang. The robotic

angle smiled at the group of heroes' momentary stun. Then she shot

webs from her wrist to trap the Digi-destined. She wondered who she

should be her next target.

"Sonic bubbles!"

Stopping her action, Metal-Angewomon turned to regard the one who

had dared to attack her, seeing nothing but a small blue in training

digimon on the ground. "Humph." Turning back to finish her selection

of a new target, she stopped once more as another round of bubbles

hit her. "So, you wish to be next then?"

Grumbling as he began to bounce away from the much fast and not to

mention, flying, metal copy of an angel digimon, Sonic silently

wondered just what Tai had been eating to come up with a crazed off

idea like this.

Sure, they had returned to the digital world as soon as they could,

not wanting to be let out of the action again. But doing this seemed

more reckless then anything else they had done so far.

Metal-Angewomon smiled as she strikes at the small digimon. Her hand

dug into the dirt. She scans the area for the blue digimon. "Look

like you were too slow," Tai said. Metal-Angewomon looks up at Tai

holding her target.

"Tai," Kari yelled, "Get out of her. It's too dangerous with Sonic

an in-training."

"That right," Matt said, "Get away so you don't get in the way,

fakers."

"Why you," Tai yelled.

"Hold on," Metal-Angewomon said, "I'm here to fight you. Not to

watch you fight each other."

"She right," Mimi said, "Tai get out of her so you won't get hurt."

Tai low his head before she speed away.

"Mighty try to knock down the towers," Izzy said, "The rest of you

try to protect Mighty."

"Hey," Matt yelled, "I'm the leader."

"Then what do you want to do?" Izzy asked.

Turning to face Shadow, Matt held up his digivice as his flashed

darkly over getting question by Izzy over his leadership. "Shadow,

digivolve and take her and that other metal copy out!"

Smirking, Shadow simply nodded as he felt more power then ever flow

into him, his body glowing as it suddenly gave off a very bright

white light. "Shadowmon mega digivolve too Super-Shadowmon!"

Staring in surprise as the glowing Shadow hovering just above the

ground, Matt felt a smirk form, as he knew that his partner had

finally reached his mega stage at last. "Shadow, Take out

Metal-Angewomon, the rest of you keep Metal-Angewomon busy until

Shadow can delete him as well."

Turning his head to regard Metal-Angewomon, Shadow quickly used his

chaos control to warp up right next to her, one hand already

clenched up and moving to hit her as she noticed him come back out

of the chaos control. "You're finished copy girl, Chaos Punch!"

The powerful attack hit Metal-Angewomon and forced her into the

ground. She got up finding her wing and other fly part took most of

the damage. "How," she asked, "How can you digivolve?"

"Look like I broke your towers when I digivolve," Shadow said. "Time

to remove you scrap. Super Chaos Spear." The rod of golden energy

pass through the robot, a few Angewomon flew from the scrap pile

left behind. Shadow change into his small in-training form.

Matt picks up the in-training. "Shadow can't fight at the moment.

I'll let him recover and then you find the weapon."

Eggman watch the battle. "I'm glad I've updated the others," he said

changing the screen. "Prepare the traps."

Hovering in the air, Metal-Angemon took in the sight of the

destroyed Metal-Angewomon, and the loss of the most powerful member

in the group facing him. "Chance of victory for me is now 60 percent

digi destined."

Twirling his staff around as he chose a target, he grinned as he

prepared to send it right through the first of the furry digimons

when a large weight hit him from behind, the force of it slamming

him into the ground.

"Sorry guys, it took a while to get here!" Yelling out the words,

Joe sat on the back of Big in his champion form, the large cat

holding down Metal-Angemon easily. "Now, you guys do something about

him while Big's got him trapped!"

"Alright," Izzy said. He walks to the pin robot and open a panel

just below it neck and pulled out some wires. The entire robot stops

moving. "Just as I though," he said, "The main processing unit is in

the head and with the power cut it stop. I'll take it to Gennai to

study it so the rest of you could search for Tails."

Kari walks into the forest to find Tai and Sonic in his rookie form.

They bother were rubbing their right knee. "What happen?" Cream

asked.

"We found Tails on our way home," Tai said, "Sonic digivolve and to

talk to him but Tails just kick his knee and ran off."

"It must suck sharing pain," Kari said helping Tai to his feet, "So

which way did he go?" Tai pointed and they were off.

Standing completely still on a rock, Tails kept his eyes closed as

Eggman's words kept repeating themselves in his mind, each mocking

one stabbing him a bit more as he could begin to remember building

the device just like Eggman had ordered him too.

And because he was too weak to resist, Eggman now had a weapon that

could cause massive destruction. It was his fault that Eggman and

that Datamon character would take over the world now.

It would all have been better if he hadn't shown such good skills in

building things; it had to be why Eggman had chosen him. Well, if

that was the case, then all he had to do was. "Quit! I quit building

things I quit trying to be better at making machines. Cause if I

don't build or invent anything anymore, no one will make me build

them another weapon of mass destruction ever!"

"You really thing that would work," Sonic said walk up to Tails. The

others waited a bit away to let Sonic talk to Tails alone. "I know

what it's like."

"Who could you," Tails asked, "I watch as He used something I made

to hurt others. The skills I have was used to hurt others."

"I know how that feels," Sonic said, "When I was younger, I was

trick into doing thinks that hurt many people. I could have stop

running fast but I was told when I feel angry that I hurt some with

my skill, I should remember the good that my skill has done." Sonic

place his glove on Tails shoulder. "You saved many with your skill.

Just think of all you did to help others."

Still not convinced that he wasn't somehow to blame for it, but at

least feeling a bit better about it, Tails stood up and smiled over

at Sonic. "Thanks." Reaching out a hand, he stopped as he noticed

someone staring at them from a treetop nearby. "Sonic, up there!"

Turning around, Sonic nearly let out an angry growl as he easily

recognized Vulpmon sitting calmly on a tree branch, a small bag of

glowing powder held in his hand. "What do you want this time

Vulpmon, another fight?"

"Vulpmon not fight you, Vulpmon come to check something." Jumping

down, he smirked over at Sonic and Tai. "Vulpmon come to see, if

others share bond like Sonic and Tai." Turning around and running

off, Vulpmon let out a battle cry as he vanished into the trees,

heading in the direction of the other digi destined.

"We need to stop him," Tai said.

"Why?" Kari asked.

"He a nut cast," Sonic, said before running off.

Elsewhere, the rest of the Digi-destined gather. Vulpmon leap from

the tree line and rolled before them. "You are you?" Mimi asked.

"I'm," Vulpmon said striking a pose, "ready for a fight." With that

he throw his bag up into the air. A cloud of powder drifts from it.

Joe watch as the others fell to the ground. "Big, this guy is

serous. Digivolve." Big nodded and digivolve to Caracalmon.

"This is all," Vulpmon said, "You need to be stronger. Trance Mask

Dance!" Vulpmon leap at Big. Big slammed into trees from the

beating. "Power is what you need for this game. Come fight me."

Staggering up, Beg grunted as his whole body felt like it had been

kicked around whole day, and while fighting wasn't what he liked the

most, in fact he didn't like it all.

And this creature was getting on his nerves, how dare he just show

up and attack him and Joe out of the blue like that. "You, I'll hurt

you!" Rushing forward, Big barely noticed that Joe was busy trying

to get the others to safety, or that his digivice was glowing.

But he did notice the rush of power flowing through him all of a

sudden, one that made him feel even stronger then ever. "Caracalmon

digivolve too Servalmon!" Growing down to a smaller size, Big took

a shape more like Leomon's, but dressed more like an ancient

Egyptian warrior, complete with a curved sword in a belt at his hips

and a shield held in one hand. "You, You, Desert Kings Claws!"

Big swing his sword at the mask digimon. The sword phased into

three. The three blades strike Vulpmon. Vulpmon slammed into the

ground. "Good, Good power," he said getting to his feet.

"Vulpmon," Sonic yelled stop his high speed run with Tai by his

side.

"Playtimes over," Vulpmon said. He leaps into a tree branch. "Don't

worry Sonic and Tai. I'll meet you once more.

"What is up with that guy?" Sonic asked.

"Hey, I'm froggy," Big said.

"Let go home," Tai said, "There nothing more we can do until the

other wake up so lets find a nice place to rest."

"I'll go home," Joe said carrying the small frog digimon in his

arms.

Elsewhere, Eggman watch the fight on a monitor. "I don't who that

digimon is but he did slow them down so he must not be that bad."

"Forget about him." Datamon added as he walked into the room, one

hand clenched up as he stared at the replay of the fight. "We need

the rest of the emeralds, and we've been losing a lot of our metal

copies."

Turning to regard the rest, Datamon gave a sigh as there were even

less of them then he had expected. "I say we take our plan to the

next stage, and begin to take over all of Server. "

Eggman nodded as he watched a map of the digital world, a large

yellow colored area showing how far spread his empire had grown. "I

agree, with the whole continent under my control, I can focus more

effectively on getting rid of Sonic."

"I'll care of Server," Datamon said, "You find a way to beat those

trouble makers and a way into the other world.

Tai sat under a tree as he listen the beat the rain made. He turns

to the other awake but still daze by the powder. Kari was already

told her plan for them to return to the real world as soon as they

can.

"We're make sure they get back safely," Tai said, "See what you can

find out about Eggman's movement from a nearby village."

Sitting in his chair, Eggman ran several fingers over his control

panel, one eye always on the screens before him as he watched

several different files running across it them. "There must be

something I haven't tried yet, something that can give me an edge."

Leaning back, the human male grunted as he noticed Metal-Sonic

standing quietly besides him. "So, you have returned at last."

Sitting up straight again, he stared hard at Metal-Sonic. "And you

lost the emerald you had I take it?"

Not getting an answer from the robot, Eggman stood up from his chair

and gave a small grin as he had just thought of something. "Never

mind that anyway Metal, I have a new mission for you." As he spoke,

Eggman pressed a single button, a faint rumbling filling the room as

a strange look metal ring rose up from a panel beneath. "Now Metal,

this is your chance for a surprise attack on Sonic, when and where

he'll least expect it."

As he spoke, Eggman's face could be seen in the Master Emerald

inserted into the ring near the top of it. "For with this machine I

built with the data I got from the brats, I can send you and a

battalion of Eggpawns to the world that Sonic and his friends go to

when they leave this one."

Tai sat in his bed look at the two Chaos Emeralds that have gotten.

Then he looked at the others in the room: Kari was on the computer,

Cream was coloring a picture and sonic was resting look into the

night sky. "I was wondering what to do with the Emeralds," Tai said.

"What do you mean, Mr. Tai?" Cream asked.

"I don't think the Emeralds are safe here," Tai said, "It only a

matter of time before they get into this world."

"They're safer with us," Sonic said, "If something dose happens then

you and Kari will grab one and run."

Meanwhile Metal-Sonic looks over the old wear house. "It worked," he

said, "No I need to find the Chaos Emerald and Sonic." His eyes

glowed. "There is too much energy flowing around for me to locate

the Emeralds. I'll shut off the power to this city and then follow

the Emeralds right to Sonic. Beware hedgehog the shadows will be my

allies as I hunt you. Eggpawns cut all power sources to the city."

Focusing on her computer in order to finish her homework, Kari gave

a small cry of annoyance as the screen suddenly went out, the light

of the room following as well as all the light outside the

apartment. "Great, a black out."

On the bed, Tai watched as the light from the emeralds proved to be

able to light up the whole room easily. "Some light show they're

giving off." Looking over at Sonic in order to ask a question, Tai

froze as he saw the metallic hedgehog outside the window, his red

eyes glaring right in at them with pure hatred. "Metal-Sonic!"

Smashing through the window at those words, Metal-Sonic grinned as

he landed on a small desk, towering up over the two furries and

humans thanks to it. "Give me the emeralds, and I'll make sure you

all die a slightly faster and less painful death."

"How about we run," Tai said. Using his speed, he grabbed the

Emeralds and Kari. He took off as Sonic follow him carrying Cream.

"Any ideals?" Tai ask. "He's too power for us to fight."

"Drop us off at Sora's. We'll gather the other find a way to stop

him while you keep him moving," Kari said. Tai nodded and did as

Kari said.

As Tai and Sonic ran away from Metal-Sonic, The other gather

together. "Metal-Sonic is too powerful with the Digimon in him."

"Then I'll get them out of him," Shadow said.

"You can't do it alone," Mimi said.

"Watch us," Matt said, "Come on Matt we have a Sonic to smash."

Shadow smiled and followed his partner.

Outside in the city, Sonic and Tai groaned as they once more had to

change directions as a group of Eggpawns turned out to be in their

way. "We can't keep running like this forever, we have to fight back

while we can."

Nodding in agreement, Sonic looked over at Tai and grinned at him.

"Not much fun in running from him anyway." Stopping rapidly, the

blue hedgehog looked back as Metal swooped down to land before them.

"Alright Metal, you want these emeralds, you're going to have beat

me first!"

Glowing with power as he spoke, Sonic grew a smirk as he felt

himself digivolving straight to his Ultimate level. "Sonicmon

digivolve too Super Sonicmon!" The golden colored hedgehog grinned

as Metal-Sonic began to move forward. "Final battle Metal, give me

your best!"

"Finally you not turning tail," Metal Sonic said. "I'm ready but I

would rather see you female body. She's cute." Sonic screamed as he

rush at robot.

Tai watch the two pounding each other. He turned to find Matt

getting off the ultimate form of Shadow. "Go fight," Matt said.

Sonic and Metal Sonic recovered to look at the new comer. "Shadow,"

Sonic scream, "This is my fight."

"You need help," Shadow said, "You always do. You worthless faker."

Sonic scream and started to fight once more. It took a few moments

for Metal-Sonic to join the fight.

"Matt," Tai yelled, "What are you doing? Shadow's fighting Sonic."

"Shadow knows what he's doing," Matt said, "Are you afraid of losing

the glory of this fight."

"I don't care about the glory," Tai yelled.

"You could fool me," Matt yelled, "You always take the glory. And

I'm sick of it." Matt rushed at Tai. Tai raise his arms to block

Matt's fist.

Hovering back from the fight, Metal-Sonic would have smirked if he

could. The sight of all of his current enemies fighting each other

was more then enough to amuse him. It also left them wide open for a

sneak attack.

Quickly scanning the group, the robotic hedgehog zoomed in one Tai,

and the four gems glittering in his grasp. "Yes, there they are."

Shooting forward just as Shadow and Sonic both tried to attack while

blocking off the others attack, Metal shot forward, rushing across

the ground and smashing right into Tai's side.

Giving a cry of pain, Tai watched as the three emeralds went flying

into the air as he impacted the ground, Right up till the point

where Metal shot past him and stopped as each of them gems had been

caught. "Thanks for the gift fools, here, take this as my way of

saying thanks for them, Giga Blaster!"

Sonic appear in front of Tai. Both screamed as Sonic took the full

blast of the missiles. With Metal-Sonic deal with his flesh

counterpart, Shadow charges him most powerful attack. "Super Chaos

Spear," He yelled. His attack hit both Metal-Sonic and Sonic.

Sonic struggled to his feet. Sonic look at Metal-Sonic momentarily

blurred. Sonic then rub the same side that Metal-Sonic strike Tai

on. 'No good," Sonic though, 'Metal-Sonic hurt Tai bad and that was

carried over to me. Now Shadow's here destroying everything.'

Meanwhile Metal-Sonic's optic eyes where glowing as he was

evaluating what was happening, much to his displeasure Eggman's

order override his desirer. Metal-Sonic trusted himself into the

air. "Sonic, our fight will wait for when we can fight alone." He

said

"He just can't win with two of us," Sonic said before falling to the

ground.

"What happen here," Kari yelled as the rest of the Digi-destined

arrives.

Rubbing a hand over a bruise, Tai glared over at Matt as the blond

haired boy back off from the fight now that the rest of the group

had arrived. "Metal-Sonic got two of the chaos emeralds thanks to

this moron."

"If you and that idiot blue faker of a hedgehog had stayed out of

the fight, shadow Would have defeated him!" Came the angry reply

from Matt as he pointed a thumb at Tai and Sonic as they nursed

their bruises and cuts. "But no, you had to mess everything up as

usual!"

Growling back at him in anger, Tai stopped as he spotted something

that hadn't been there a second ago. "Hey, That pillar of light, it

looks like one we went to the digital world with after defeating

Myotismon."

From his place, Izzy nodded as he studied it. "You're right, but

that gate isn't fully opened yet, we can still stop Metal-Sonic from

escaping with the emeralds."

"Let's get him," Tai yelled only to collapse to the ground once

more.

Mimi ran to Tai. "Don't worry," Mimi said, "Me and Amy will watch

Tai, Sonic and the Emerald. Good luck with the fight." As the other

ran away, Mimi looked over Tai. "You're pretty banged up.

Metal-Sonic must have beaten you badly."

"Only a little came from Metal-Sonic," Tai said, "The rest came from

Matt."

"What is wrong with him lately?" Mimi asked as she cleans some of

Tai's cut.

Meanwhile Shadow found Metal-Sonic. "There you are," Shadow said,

"Ready for a real fight."

"Why would I want to fight a poorly made copy when I could fight the

real Sonic?" Metal-Sonic asked. Metal-Sonic easily block each of

Shadow rage fueled attack. Then he kick Shadow into the ground next

to Matt. "Great, more to fight."

Avoiding the others as they attacked with his superior speed,

Metal-Sonic stopped, as he stood right next to the beam of light,

one hand reaching out and dumping the chaos emeralds in it. "Now

then, since I have delivered my cargo, I can go all out on you."

Laughing as good as a robot could, Metal-Sonic's body began to glow

with light as he allowed his full power to show. "Pity Sonic isn't

here, I would have liked to finished our brattle once and for all,

so I could be proven as the one and only Sonic worthy to live."

Letting lose several bolts of lighting as he finished talking, the

robotic hedgehog laughed as the digi destined and furries scattered

to avoid getting hit.

Metal-Sonic stop to scan which on he would attack first. He smiled

as he rush at Tails. Metal-Sonic beat Tails only to be stop as the

other digivolves.

Lycanthromon hit Metal-Sonic's back. Metal-Sonic drop Tails and

turned to the others furries and digimons fully digivovle. "Here I

was getting bored," Metal-Sonic said, "Its nice that you'll give me

a good fight."

He kicked Celestial Angewomon as he ready for another attack but

Imperialdramon pinned him to the ground. Metal-Sonic release his

attack on the mega but Imperialdramon just turned his head from the

blast.

"Humph, you fools might be more then I counted on, but I will still

win this." Muttering out the words, Metal-Sonic grinned as he spread

out his hands. "Now then, say ah!" Letting lose a hail of small bomb

shape objects from each hand. "And fell my virus bombs eat their way

through you."

Letting lose a loud scream, ImperialDramons stumbled back as his

digimon information were attack by Metal-Sonic virus bombs, his mind

hurting as he fell down on his knees. "Davis, Ken, it hurts."

Pushing himself up as soon as he was free, Metal-Sonic grinned at

them as he let lose several powerful energy blasts, knocking over

more digimons with each one. "So, who will be the next one to

suffer?"

Chaotixmon scream as he flew at the Robot. He strikes the robot but

Metal-Sonic block the attack and sent a kick at him. Ankylomon

rammed into Metal-Sonic. Before the robot could attack, Big attack

him.

Sora looked from the tag team battle to her furry partner. "Rouge

you better be good a pickpocket," Sora said. Rouge smiled and

nodded. She jumped onto Tornadomon. She moved to the cockpit and

orders the fight. Rouge clime onto the wing and watch as the robotic

plane started to attack. She jumped for the robotic Sonic.

Moving to avoid the attacking cat, Metal-Sonic grunted as he was

forced to move forward as Shadow moved in to try and punch. "You

fools are really annoying me!" Letting lose a massive blast of

power from his body, Metal watched as both Shadow and Big went

flying back the way they had come, his attack even hitting Cream who

had attempted to jump him. "Now to get rid of you, what!"

Screaming out the last, he grunted as Rouge had body slammed him

from above, her hands grabbing a hold of his chest plate as they

fell down. "Sorry Metal, but I need those digimon disks of yours."

Snarling as he took off at full speed, Metal-Sonic grinned as Rouge

let out a yell from getting dragged along for the ride. "Sorry

Batsy, but I need them more then you do!" As he spoke, his arms lit

up as arcs of electricity flowed over them. "Now get off me!"

"You're right," Rouge said free herself from Metal-Sonic. Rouge hit

the ground a scrap along the ground. She stood up and wave at the

robot with disks. She quickly dropped the disks and stomped on

them.

"I realize that Sonic was not here but also the Chaos Emerald,"

Metal-Sonic, "I wonder who is watching the emerald?"

"What ever you're planning, I won't let it," a Metal-Greymon said,

"You stuffed me in a disk now it my fight." Other ultimate about him

nodded.

"I still have haft the disks," Metal-Sonic said, "More than needed

to win."

"So, we outnumber you, and you can't avoid all of our attacks

forever!" Tails yelled out as he fired off his missiles, all four

them flying right down at Metal-Sonic as the Robot used one of his

own attacks to tear into the Metal-Greymon.

Rushing across the ground, Cream as Celestial Angewomon powered up

her own attack, still feeling a bit scared of the thought of

fighting, but knowing that she had too in order to protect everyone

she cared for. "What Tails said is true, and we will, for mister

Sonic and Mister Tai whom you hurt!"

"Humph, I couldn't care less about those fakers, but trust me,

you're going down!" Shadow declared as re entered the fight, chaos

energy glowing in his hands. "Matt, let's do it, power me up to that

mega level again!"

Matt nodded as his digivice started to glow. "Shadowmon digivolve

to..." Shadow body glowed blood red as he grew. His arms and legs

fill with muscles. A long red coat covered his body. "Chaos

Shadowmon."

"Poorly made copy am I," Shadow told Metal-Sonic, "I'll show you

what happen in those that that make fun of the ultimate life form."

he flew at Metal-Sonic. "Chaos sword." Shadow use a sword of pure

energy to slash at Metal-Sonic.

Both landed. Shadow throw Metal-Sonic's arm over his shoulder as he

face the robot. "You are going to do better than that you worthless

pile of wires. Chaos Control." Then he vanished.

Spinning around, Metal-Sonic let out a roar of anger as he felt

something heavy hit him in the back hard to enough to knock him off

balance, the sound of metal tearing filling the air as Shadow's

Chaos Sword erupted out of his chest. "You, you worthless organic!"

Smashing Metal-Sonic with a heavy punch to the back of his body,

Shadow grinned as his sword faded away, several digimon disks flying

out of Metal-Sonic as he hit the ground. "Ha, to bad the Faker can't

see me take you down in the same amount of time he took in losing

against you."

Turning his head, Metal-Sonic gave off a cold, robotic laugh as he

watched Shadow smirking down at him. "You haven't won yet hedgehog."

As he spoke, Metal-Sonic's eyes glowed as his torn off arm melted

and flowed to rejoin his body. "In fact, I have gotten just what I

wanted form all of you, your bio data, Sonic's form before, and the

data on how to produce Chaos energy without an emerald."

Pulling on the new power flowing through him, Metal-Sonic hovered up

into the air and laughed as he began to draw in every single object

made of metal in the area. "And with that Data, I can finally evolve

into the Metal-Overlord again." As the last word filed the air,

several Eggpawns and cars were pulled in to form a metallic egg

around the robotic hedgehog, several arcs of chaos energy running

across its surface.

"What is going on?" TK asked.

"Think of it as digivolving," Tails said.

"Can we get him through the digi-portal?" Yolei asked.

"We could try," Izzy said

A little away, Mimi look into the sky. "What is that?" She asked

moving closer to Tai for support.

"It Metal-Overlord," Sonic said. "We need to stop him." Sonic try to

get to hi feet on have the pain force him down once more.

"He'll be coming for the emerald," Mimi said as she helped Tai to

his feet. "We need to get out of here. Amy help Sonic." Amy nodded.

Shattering the metallic Egg, Metal-Overlord let out a roar as he

spread out two wings from his now dragon like body, his tail

twisting out and knocking down the front part of a building as he

lowered his eyes to stare at Shadow before him. "Humph, you are

nothing to me now, nothing!"

Reacting as fast as he could, Shadow drove down to the ground,

grabbed Matt and turned back to stare up at Metal-Overlord as a

glowing light filled the dragon's mouth. "Chaos Control!"

As Shadow and Matt faded away, the other digi destined and

digivolved furries scattered as well to avoid Metal-Overlord's

attack, the Metallic dragon firing off a beam of power as he

finished charging it, using it to chase after Tails, Cream, TK and

Kari, the four barely escaping the beam before Big tossed an empty

bus into its path.

Watching the scattered foes below, Metal-Overlord grunted and turned

to the final emerald signal, his eyes glowing as he took off flying.

The digi brats and fur balls had gotten a heavy blow; they wouldn't

be able to disturb him for a while.

It was just a shame that the fake Sonic had escape; he'd have loved

to rip off every single red and black quill of that hedgehog's back.


	7. Chapter 7

Important – I wrote this with Demino. We don't own Digimon or Sonic

* * *

"Where do we go?" Any asked as she helps keep Sonic up.

"My house," Mimi said. "My dad has a laptop. I think we can use it

to enter the Digi-World."

"Alright," Tai said scooping Mimi into his arms. Still in pain Sonic

and Tai rush to Mimi house while carrying Mimi and Amy.

Metal-Overlord hovered over the city. "That worthless Sonic took the

Emerald some where," he grunted as he scans the black out city.

Slowly the city lit up. With each light lit, Metal-Overlord picked

up more static as he searched for the Emerald. "I'll just destroy

the city."

"No you won't," the metal-Greymon yelled, "Giga blaster."

"Fool," Metal-Overlord said, "You can't win." The two missiles

explode on the metal dragon form. "That's was weak but I still

should compress you." Metal-Overlord open his mouth to bit the

digimon.

"Get away from him!" Moving back in to attack as a Leomon yelled

out the command, the other newly freed digimons growled as they

crowded in around the large metallic dragon, all of them glaring at

him as they powered up an attack to use against him.

Shooting them a non-caring look, Metal-Overload shot up into the

air, his body glowing with energy as he fire doff several powerful

chaos missiles down at the digimons. "Against one or a hundred, it

doesn't matter, this time I win!"

Watching as a large crater formed in the ground from his attack,

Metal-Overlord just stared as large cloud of digital data was sucked

into the gateway, the deleted digimons getting dragged back to their

world. "And with that out of the way, I can resume my hunt for Sonic

again."

Meanwhile, Mimi sat in front of her father's laptop. "Ready," She

cheered, "All we need to do it open the portal and we're there."

"So we're going to run in the Digi-World," Amy said.

"We can drop the Emerald off at Gennai and then we cane get back

here to stop help fight him," Tai said.

"You're not," Mimi said, "You still hurt and Sonic is too." Mimi

raised her digivice up and the four where in the other world.

Metal-Overlord lips twice and he scream, "Where are you blue

coward."

"The faker's not here but the ultimate lifeform is," Shadow said

landing on a nearby car.

"Great the copy is back," Metal-Overlord, said, "It time I remove

you as I search for the real Sonic."

Smirking as he jumped up into the air, Shadow quickly fired off

several attacks, each one hitting Metal-Overlord right in the fire.

"Nobody can outdo the Ultimate Lifeform, least of all a walking

trashcan like you."

Shaking off the attacks, Metal-Overlord growled as he fire doff a

set of chaos spears, each one ripping the pavement and sending dirt

flying around the whole area. "It's going to take more then one of

you to take me down, you hear me!"

"We do." Sora's voice filled the air as both her and Rouge stepped

forward, her digivice glowing as she glared up at the metallic

dragon. "And for what you did to my friend back there, I wont

forgive you!" At her last word, a powerful humming filled the air as

Rouge began to glow in a bright white color.

"Rougemon warp digivovle to Emeraldmon." The glowing light grew a

little. When the light dim, there stood a tall human like female.

Long red hair reached down to her back of her emeralds green robe.

Then she pulled out a long crystal staff showing the gold under

robe. "Emeralds of illusion."

Large emeralds appeared around Metal-Overlord. The emeralds changed

into copies of Shadow and Rouge. "You think those little gems will

stop me." Metal-Overlord crushed one Shadow only to have it

shattered. The shards hover there then the pieces rush at

Metal-Overlord.

"Not that simple," Rouge said as Shadow attack once more.

Moving back as the emeralds copies attacked him along with Shadow,

Metal-Overlord growled as he felt a bit of hesitation in doing this.

Clearly he shouldn't have deleted the digimons he had once drawn

power and skills from, no, if he had once more converted them, he

would have laid waste to this place, and those blasted furries.

Still, even if he was outnumbered right now, he could change that,

all he needed to do was convert the furries that hadn't become

mega's yet, and use them to overpower the Sonic wanna be hedgehog

and the blasted bat. "Eat this!"

Letting lose with a blast of pure energy, he knocked both Rouge and

Shadow out of his way, as well as reduced another buildings front

side to rubble. "And as for you Kitty cat and the Bunny Rabbit,

prepare to become part of me!" Opening his mouth as he finished

talking, Metal-Overlord grinned as a multicolored sphere of light

began to form inside of it. "Conversion Beam!"

Cream screamed as her body crush onto itself. She started to cry at

the pain from her entire body being squeezed. "Cream," Kari screamed

as she pushes out the rabbit out of the beam.

"Little girl," Metal-Overlord said, "You saved the rabbit but not

the cat." He use is tail to removed Kari and Cream from his way then

came to the disk. A small claw came from his chest and reaches the

disk. Quickly the claw pulled into his chest. "Not much power but a

start."

Hundreds of shards crash into them. Metal-Overlord looked up at the

mega level furries. "Bat girl," Shadow yelled. "I'll attack the tin

can. You just make sure he has a hard time to beat him. I know where

the disk are and I'll rip them out."

"You got it." Moving forward, Rouge timed her attack as she game

closer to Metal-Overlord, the large metallic dragon glaring at her.

"Hey Metal head, try this one, Gem Spear!" Tossing her hand out in a

mimic of Shadow's Chaos Spear, Rouge grinned as a spear made of

gemstone shot through the air and hit Metal-Overlord.

Moving back as the gem spear scraped off part of his paint,

Metal-Overlord snapped out his mouth in anger as more chaos energy

shot out, ripping the air and missing Rouge as she dodged it with

more speed then she had expected, leaving the chaos beam to cut off

the very top of Tokyo tower in the distance. "You, Hey, what are you

doing you Sonic wanna be!."

"Chaos Sword!" Ripping the sword through the air while it hummed

with power, Shadow smirked as it easily tore through

Metal-overlord's chest plate. "Heh, this is almost too easy."

Reaching in his free hand, Shadow grinned as he caught the only disk

inside of the metallic dragon's chest. "Sorry Metal Head, but I'll

be taking this back."

"It will take more than getting rid on my digimon disks to stop me,

you wanna be Sonic," Metal-Overlord chuckle. Then he clawed at

Shadow.

"I know," Shadow said, "With it out of my way I can hit you weak

point. Chaos Sword." He stab deep into the metal dragon.

Metal-Overlord stumbled back. His optics slowly dimmed as battery

acid drip from the holes formed by the sword. Soon the steel frame

dropped to the ground. Then a bright light cover it as it faded

away.

"Way to go Shadow," Matt said.

"At least the faker was not in my way," Shadow said as he returned

to normal.

"We need to find them," Kari said.

"Why don't the rest of you search," Shadow said, "I can't do

everything for you slackers."

Glaring harshly at Shadow, Tails quickly turned around and began to

walk off, his tails twitching as he stopped to look over his

shoulder at Shadow. "Some leader you are, all you care about is your

petty ego and being the strongest."

Nodding in agreement, Rouge landed on the ground still in her mega

form, eyes turning to regard a fuming dark colored hedgehog. "He's

right you know, you're not acting like a leader right now, more like

a spoiled child."

"At least I not some who collect worthless stone," Shadow said

crossing his arms.

"Wait," Cream yelled, "Eggman can enter this world so we need to

rest."

"Fine," Rouge said changing into her in-training form. Sora picked

up her partner and walked home. On the way home her small gem

digimon was complaining about the black hedgehog. Sora entered her

living room to see Knuckles sitting as her mother talk. "Sora, you

back," Her mother said, "I was telling Knuckles how to keep plants

healthy."

"Next time you fight Eggman...Please tell me," Knuckles cried.

"Knuckles," Rouge yelled as she hope over to him, "Did you miss me?"

Sora just look at her partner whose younger form seam to change her

behavior.

Knuckles, gave the smaller version of Rouge a similarly confused

stare before getting up from his spot, stretching his arms up over

his head. "Thanks for the talk Mrs. Takenouchi." Walking past Rouge

and Sora, he stare down at the white fuzzy ball to see her stare

back with a whimpering look in her eyes. "Yes Rouge, I did miss

you."

"Yay!" Jumping out of Sora's arms, Rouge talked Knuckles as she hit

him, her loud laughter making the red colored echidna grit his teeth

as he pushed himself up. "So how much did you miss me Knuckles, a

lot? Or even more then that?"

Pulling her off him, Knuckles handed her back over to Sora and did

his best not to frown and growl at her. "Anyway, I'm going out for

some fresh air, and don't worry, I won't be seen by anyone."

"Did I say something wrong?" Rouge asked.

"I just he needs some time," Sora said, "After all he never seen you

like this. Lets get something to eat and then we can watch TV."

Pushing his way out through the apartment buildings rooftop window

Knuckles grumbled as he walked over to look down at the city below

him. The place about as different from what he knew as it could get.

He had always lived on Angel Island, a place without any modern

comfort, and now, he was in the middle of another major city. One

that could rival Station Square in both size and noise. How could

anyone stand to live in a place like this, the only plants and trees

he had seen so far had been in Mrs. Takenouchi's flower shop, and

the park.

Planting himself on the edge of the roof, the red colored echidna

glared down at the concrete he was sitting on, the rough surface not

even doing anything to feel like the rocky edge of his island he was

used to sitting on.

And what of the Master Emerald? He had been meant to protect it, but

now Eggman had it and all he had done so far was stay in this world

while Sonic fought Eggman along with those kids.

But Sonic wouldn't fight to the Master Emerald back, not yet. He

would save the world first, but by then it could be too late, Eggman

could have chopped up the Master Emerald by now even.

And that is why he knew what he had to do. Find his way into the

digital world again, and reclaim the master Emerald no matter what.

Meanwhile Tai enter his apartment with Sonic next to him. "Tai,"

Kari yelled running to her brother. "Where have you been? You never

contacted me."

"Sorry," Tai said, "We went to Gennai's for him to hid our emerald."

"Is that all you were doing?" Kari asked, "After all you have a

thing for Mimi and Amy."

"Do not," Tai and Sonic yelled as they enter the apartment.

"Mimi though that it would be best since Gennai could hide it," Tai

said, "It the only one we got." Tai drop to the seat and rest into

his hands.

"We'll get more," Tails said.

"Thanks," Tai said.

"Your welcome," Tails said, "but the first one we should get is the

Master Emerald after all that is the most powerful."

"I sure Knuckles would be happy to hear that," Cream said.

Watching the two emeralds that had arrive dot his lair, Eggman gave

a small chuckle as he picked each one up, planting them in their

respective places on the massive elemental control machine with

extreme care. "There, now we can expand our domain to all the four

corners of the digital world, with only the most distant place out

of our hands."

Behind him, Datamon nodded as he monitored the data he was

receiving. "Still, the far distant places comes up to 15 percent, we

need the last emerald, how is Metal-Sonic doing, has he secured it

yet?"

Expression turning sour, Eggman turned away from his machine, one

hand gripping the safety railing with a harsh movement. "Metal has

failed, his signal was lost half an hour ago, which can only mean

that he has been completely scrapped. "

Walking over to the lift, Eggman pressed its button and began to

descend to the lower level. "This also means that we are down to the

Eggpawn army, and the remaining metal digimons to protect the base

and the machine. But most importantly, they must protect the Master

Emerald, otherwise we will be without power since we lost our oil

fields on File Island, and with them, half of the supply we need

each day to keep going at this rate."

The next morning, Tai was on the balcony looking over the city. "Hey

Tai," Kari said joining to watch the sun raise, "What are you

thinking?"

"I worry," Tai said.

Kari smiled, "I know that. Why do you think that I ask? I want to

know what you worry about. I'm your sister and I know you."

"I don't know if we can get the Master Emerald," Tai said, "We're

not the best team right now. Knuckles a lose cannon. Matt and Shadow

are hostile to most of us. I don't know if we can win."

"I'm sure that we can win," Kari said, "Come on the others are

waiting."

Following after her, both Tai and Sonic nodded over at Knuckles as

they saw the red colored echidna leaning on the wall right outside

his apartment, water dripping off his dreadlocks. "You going into

the digital world?"

"Yeah, thought it was time we got back your little gem stone for

you." Sonic grinned out as he watched Knuckles's purple eyes glint

with annoyance. "Now come on, I'm sure we can find a spot for you on

the team, if there is a team."

Giving the hedgehog a confused stare as he followed, Knuckles gave

up on finding out as the blue hedgehog seemed to be far to obsessed

with fighting Eggman at the moment. "Just make sure none of you

damage the Master Emerald, got it?"

"I'll see what I can do," Sonic said, "Could you keep an eye out for

Eggman bots in this world?"

"If I must," Knuckles said, "I don't see why I can't come with you."

"You loss your head when the Master Emerald is involved," Sonic

said, "We're be back later."

They came to the lake where Gennai hid his house and the meeting

place. "So great leader," Matt said as her rolled his eyes, "How do

we find it with out the only one that can feel it."

"Simple we go to the place that Eggman is guarded the most," Tai

said, "Then we come up with a plan."

"That amazing," Shadow said, "You the greatest leader ever."

"I'm just waiting until we know what we're going against," Tai said,

"You fake lifeform."

"What did you just call me?" Shadow snapped back as he clenched up

his hands, once fist already glowing with chaos energy as he took a

step forward. "If anyone's a faker around here, it's you!"

Moving into a battle stance, Sonic's eyes nearly glowing with the

anger he felt as he faced Shadow head on. "What's the matter Shadow,

did I hit a nerve, is the big bad Ultimate lifeform angry at

admitting he's nothing more then a test tube creature? Or is it the

fact you suck as a leader that's getting to you?"

"Enough," Sora yelled, "I had it with you fighting all the times. We

needed to save the Digi-World, Our world, and maybe Rouge's worlds.

Now will you grow up? You four are now under a new rule. You can't

say anything unless it's too help us with saving the world."

Tai look at one of his oldest friend and said, "but..."

"I said no talking," Sora said, "Lets go to the Digi-World and find

the Master Emerald."

"Why should I just listen to someone brains leak out of her head,"

Shadow said.

"What," Sora yelled before she started to stomps on the black

hedgehog. They heard the bone breaking.

"Calm down Sora," Tai said as he searched for a way to get away if

Sora enragement turn to him, He only seen Sora angry a few times,

but every one of them had been when someone got hurt. "Lets do what

you say."

Sora turned to Tai and nodded. Soon the group was in the Digi-World.

"Izzy," Kari said, "Do you have an idea of where to go?"

"We could follow the chaos Energy," Izzy said.

Nodding more to herself then the others as Izzy finished talking,

Sora quickly looked around at the group around her. "Okay, we'll

with that plan, but Izzy, we might need some more backup just in

case, think you can get some of the international digi destined to

stand by just in case?"

Of to the side, Tai raised an eyebrow at the question Sora had just

made. Sure, he knew there were other digi destined, but he hadn't

thought of calling on them for help, most of them barely had an

ultimate, and just how did she plan on getting them to come and

help, unless. "You're sending us out to pick up helpers?"

Shooting Tai a still annoyed look, She gave a sigh and stared at him

again. "No, but I think we can open the gate from the digital world

for them if we need their help against the remaining metal copies."

"Lets hope we won't need them," Tai said.

They follow Izzy to a clearing. Mighty then drag Izzy into a group

of rocks. Just then a patrol of eggpawns flew over them. Using the

rock to hid they made their way to see Eggman's base. Hundreds of

robots hover in the sky. There stand a large steel tower with three

walls surrounding it. Many crafts moved into it.

"This one may take a while," Rouge said, "I'm sure with a little

study I can find how to get it in. I already see a few flaws. I need

sometime alone to see what I can do."

"Take all the time you want." Mighty added as he looked over at a

small group of Eggpawns marching towards the fortress. "Meanwhile, I

think we should look into freeing them." He muttered out while

pointing a finger at the four prisoners getting dragged after the

robots in a cage.

Looking over at the robots, Sonic shook his head as he looked at the

area around them. "Sorry Mighty, but its a no go, there's too many

bots around, not to mention the alarms would go off if we so much as

sneezed in their direction."

"That rich, the faker's taking care not to cause to much noise."

Shadow muttered out as he leaned up against their hiding spot, his

arms crossed over his chest. "Now the world will be coming to end

soon, I just know it."

Before Sonic could say anything Amy cover his mouth with her glove.

"Sonic we don't want to be noticed," she said, "Shadow if you don't

have any useful information then don't talk." Amy smiled. Shadow

turn away. "If you don't like it then go some where else."

"Fine then," Shadow said, "Matt Lets go to find some digimons to

save while these fools sit around." Matt nodded and got up.

After they left, Mimi asked, "What with them?"

"Don't think about it," Sora said, "We have other thing to worry

about. Like Rouge being alone in that base."

"She'll be fine," Sonic said, "She a thief and have done jobs like

this before."

"Sonic right," Tai added, "We need to see what we can come up with.

There's to many to draw them away and I bet the metal copies are in

there as well."

"Do we need to be here?" Cream asked, "Why can we attack other

Eggman's places while a small group is here."

"Because we need everyone help if we want to make it out of this

alive." Mighty added in as he took his turn to stare at the fortress

up ahead. "Think about, the other metal-copies were almost to

powerful for us unless we did that digivolving. And there are still

several of them left in there."

Giving a light nod at that explanation, the young rabbit turned her

attention to Kari who simply smiled at her as she too weren't to

happy about being this close to overall danger.

"Be quiet back there." Came the hissed out order from Sora as she

ducked down into hiding along with Mighty, the sound of Eggpawns

marching past reaching the others who tried to remain as invisible

as they could.

There they rest in the shadows as the rock rumble. Soon, a pair of

black boots with pink on them slip into view. Soon Rouge entered the

rock pile. "It's hard and I smell a trap."

"I do to," Tai said, "I think the Metal copies are waiting for us to

get the Master Emerald. We need to thing of a way to turn this trap

to our advantage."

"What about the others you were talking about," Cream said.

"Eggman would not be expected it," Tails said, "If we're luckily

then the metal would leave if not then at least were there less

Egg-pawn to deal with."

"Dose any have anything to say about Cream's plan?" Tai asked. find

no hand have been raised, Tai continue, "Rouge you'll lead the older

DD in while the younger get the others Digi-destined ready. We're

move when they attack."

"Great, we get to play backup." Davis muttered out as he watched the

older digi destined, plus Kari and TK sneak off towards the

fortress. "Why couldn't I have come along with them, I mean

ImperialDramon can help them."

Opening up his D-terminal to contact the first of the international

digi destined, Ken cast an amuse look over at Davis. "You're right,

but look at from this point, if they get into trouble, you can rush

in and play hero."

Grinning at the comment, Davis gave a small nod as he pulled out his

own D-terminal. "True Ken, besides, who says we can't join them

after calling the other digi destined."

"I think that the coming Digi-destined will need ImperialDramon more

than Tai," Yolie said, "We need a powerhouse too." Davis smiled.

Meanwhile Rouge stood before the group and started to speak,

"Alright, from now on I am the leader. You do what I tell you when I

tell you. It'll take a while to get to the Master Emerald with this

large group and no complaining. Also if you have nothing to say

about getting in then you have nothing to say. Our first goal is the

heat vent. In side we take it slowly a quit."

"Got it." Came the reply as each one began to move towards the heat

vent, following after Rouge as she showed them how to avoid the

alarm systems and traps.

Meanwhile inside the command room, Eggman stared at a screen showing

the younger digi destined standing on a nearby hill, their digimons

attacking the Eggpawns moving in to stop them. "Hmm, guess we have a

small diversion on our hands."

Standing up and marching over to the com links, Eggman glared at the

screen again. "Think I wouldn't notice that none of the furries are

with them?" Pressing the button, Eggman grinned as each of hsi

remaining Metal-Copies could be seen on it. "Attention,

Metal-Zudomon and Metal-MegaKabuterimon, I want you two to go out

and destroy the digi destined attacking my eggpawns.

Metal-Wargreymon and Mecha-Garurumon, you two will guard the master

emerald from getting stolen."

Rouge leaded the group in the shadows. She lowered to the ground and

dug her glove into the metal. The other did the same before a huge

gust of wind try to drag them away. After the wind was gone they

continue once more. They came to a vent leading to the left. They

ducked into the vent. "Wait here, " Rouge said, "I have something I

need to download in the computer." She quickly returned.

After a short time, they enter a large empty room. "Look,

Metal-Zudomon," Metal-MegaKabuterimon said, "Our pray came to us."

"I bet Mecha-Garurumon and Metal-Wargreymon will not be happy,"

Metal-Zudomon said.

"Get going," Joe said.

"You can't handle them," Tai said.

"We don't need to win, just keep them busy for a while," Izzy said.

"Alright", Mighty yelled, "Fight time."

Rushing further into the base, the remaining group of older digi

destined stopped as they finally entered into a large, dome shaped

place. The whole place getting bathed in a pulsing multi colored

glow from the six emeralds resting on top of a large machine.

"Ah, so you are the famous digi destined I've heard so much about."

As the voice echoed through the room, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy

and Cream tensed as they glared toward a small hatch opening in the

wall above them. "And I see you have brought along my old enemies to

visit as well, how splendid."

Stepping into view, Eggman stood proudly in a bright spotlight as he

chuckled darkly down at the large group. "I welcome you all to the

capital of the new Eggman Empire, Eggtropolis, the city of the

future."

Walking in to stand next to Eggman, Datamon's eyes glowed red as he

watched Tai standing there with his fist clenched. "We hope you will

enjoy the surprise we have for you, Metal-Wargreymon!

Mecha-Garurumon! Attack them!"

"Tai, Sonic get the master Emerald," Mimi said, "We'll handle them."

"You can't beat them," Tai said.

"But we can keep them busy while you find it," Sora said, "You're

faster you should be able to get it before too long."

"Aright," Tai said, "Thanks Mimi, Sora."

Datamon smiled as he left the area. He entered a room with the

Master Emerald hanging on one wall. He stood there waiting for the

blurs to enter the room. "Finally, the leader Tai," Datamon said,

"First you drop me into a black pit and next you take my revenge

from Etemon from me. Are you still going to hid behind someone

else?"

"Datamon," Tai said, "Sonic, I'll handle this." Sonic nodded as Tai

ready himself to fight Datamon. The moment Tai ran at Datamon, Sonic

ran at the Master Emerald.

Only to get knocked back as the floor opened up to reveal Eggman in

yet another one of his crazy battle machines, this one sporting a

human shape with several shape spikes along its upper body and arms.

"I'm afraid I can't let you get it hedgehog, I need it to power the

gateway to the other world, so it too can become a part of the

Eggman Empire."

Pressing a row of buttons, Eggman let out a laugh as the battle

machines weapon systems activated, machine guns and missile

launchers powering up rapidly. "Now Hedgehog, it is time to crush

you, and recover the seventh chaos emerald."

"I hid it," Sonic said. The two missiles exploded when he was. Sonic

landed next to Tai. "Feel like having a power up?" Tai asked.

"Just make me go fully," Sonic said. Tai nodded.

Soon a golden glowing Sonic rush at Eggman machine. Sonic smiled as

doge the attacks of the mecha. "I've improved." He faded from sight

as the attack past by him. He turned into a sphere and beat into

Eggman's robot. "You would think that you improve the robots you

make."

"Who said I need to," Eggman said as he launched something at Sonic.

Sonic jumped away from the black spiral. "Stand still and become my

slave."

Giving him a disbelieving glare, Sonic grinned as he curled up into

a sphere, golden sparks flying form him as he shot right down at

Eggman's robot. "Homing Attack!" Several cracks began spreading

across the metal plates as a huge dent was formed from where Sonic

hit it. "You're finished Eggman!"

Screaming out in anger, Eggman hammered one hand down on the eject

button, the top part of his battle machine opening up and allowing

him to escape. "Think again Rodent, I can still use the chaos

emeralds I have to obtain world domination."

"You're not going to use the Master Emerald," Sonic yelled. Using

all his speed Sonic rushed to the Master Emerald. He yanked the

emerald from the wall. His right arm hugged the huge gem. Then he

rushed his body into Datamon. "Sorry for cutting in," he said, "but

we got what we came for and need to leave." Tai nodded and ran after

Sonic.

"Sonic, I'll tell the others, you get out of here," Tai said, "Get

that as far away as you can." Sonic nodded and spread away. Tai stop

and walk to Sora and Mimi. "We got the Master Emerald."

"We're in middle of a fight, we'll leave as soon as we can," Mimi

said. She turned to see Amy pinned to the ground while using he

hammer as a shield from the attack. "Amy, we got the Emerald. What

do you think we should do?"

"Run, what else, we're getting out butts kicked by these trashcans!"

Spitting out the words as the metal copy pinning her down was

knocked away, Amy quickly pushed herself up and glared at it as it

flung Rouge back through the air. "We really need more power if we

want to deal with these guys."

Backing off from the fight, Rouge and Sora agreed as well, Rouge in

her mega form limping a bit as she had met the surface of one of

Eggman's machines to hard.

"They must have more digi-disk in them," Sora said help Rouge to her

feet. Just then Amy rush over to them. She grabbed them with her

free arm. Amy rushed away trying to escape before they attacked

again.

Meanwhile, Tai stood next to Kari. He told Joe and Izzy and now with

Sonic he could just wait next to his sister for the other others. He

stood up crossing his arm waiting.

Rushing out of the building, Amy blinked as she spotted Tai waiting

for them, a serious expression on his face as he reached out and

grabbed Sora. "Hang on, I sent Sonic ahead of us to tell Davis and

the others to prepare for a retreat back to the real world."

Nodding in response as she found it more easy to run only holding

onto Rouge alone, Amy chanced a look over at her partner who were

huffing lightly as she ran a bit behind them. "Mimi, you okay back

there?"

"I'm fine," Mimi, said, "I say we get out of here." Sora nodded.

Mimi ran up to Tai. "Tai, since Sonic is gone. Why don't you come

with me?"

"I need to find Sonic," Tai said. He paused as a bot was sent flying

over his head. "But I guess it will not hurt if we search together."

"I'll come with you too," Sora, said, "I think that Rouge wants to

return the Master Emerald to Knuckles."

Meanwhile Eggman and Datamon stood looking where the Master Emerald

was. "Our main source of power is lost. Stick the Metals on the

remaining Chaos Emeralds and I want them to remain in contact with

each other. Come Datamon we need to find another source of power."

Back on earth, Knuckles pretty much ignored everyone else after he

had spotted the large glowing gem he had been guarding since

childhood. "You found it." Muttering out the words, the red colored

echidna shoved Sonic and Tai out of the way as he walked over and

grabbed the stone from Sora and Rouge. "And it doesn't even have a

scratch."

"It's nice to see you too Knucklehead." Sonic commented as both he

and Tai got a face full of carpet from where they landed after

getting shoved a bit to hard by the echidna. "And what do you mean

it doesn't have a scratch, you think we don't know how to take care

of it."

Not replying as he gave a weak, barely seen smile at Rouge, Knuckles

quickly returned to double checking the master emerald for any

damage he might have missed. "It's not that I don't trust you Sonic,

it just, with you fighting Eggman, anything can happen, and mostly

what happens is the wrong thing."

"At least I'm not fooled," Sonic said.

"What dose that means," Knuckles yelled.

"You've been trick by Eggman," Sonic said, "I lost count of how many

times. Remember when Chaos was freed."

"Why you," Knuckles yelled.

"Come on Sonic lets leave," Tai said as he pick up the blue

hedgehog. Tai left the room to see Mimi and Amy.

"Hey Tai," Mimi said, "Since we're off for the day, I was thinking

that we could go to a movie."

"I guess some time off will help," Tai said, "I'll pay but we see a

movie I want to see."

Giving Tai her best puppy eye look, Mimi slowly ran a finger down

over his chest as she leaned in closer to him. "Aw, but I really

wanted to see this movie, and today is it final day, so if we could,

you know, watch it tonight, we can see a movie you want tomorrow."

Smacking one fist into his face, Sonic shook his head as he watched

his partner get reduced to a mumbling wreck from the girl's puppy

eyes. "Great, now we get stuck watching a sappy love movie, when we

could all have been watching Blazing Red Hot Guns 2 or Street Wars

3."

"I thought those movies were banned for everyone under the age of

eighteen." Came the comment from Mighty as he lowered down the

newspaper he had confiscated from Tai's dad. "It also says here that

it got more violence in it then all other action movies before it"

Smirking as he glanced over at the armadillo, Sonic crossed his arms

as he thought of the movie. "I know, that why I want to see them,

you know it's not a good movie if there isn't a gun fight or an

explosion every five minutes."

"Please Sonic," Amy said with her puppy eyes. "You have action all

the time in your life what would two hours of romance hurt."

Mighty watch as the four left. "I wonder when Sonic is going to

release that he fell under Amy's puppy eyes?"

Meanwhile Kari smiled at Tai leaving with Mimi. "Its great," Kari

told Cream, "They would make a good couple."

Meanwhile Rouge watch Knuckles sit next to the Master Emerald.

"Everything fine right?" She asked.

"Yea," Knuckles said, "The Master Emerald is as good as it can be."

"You may need to keep it here," Rouge said, "The red head said he's

keeping an eye out for any portals from the Digi-World. Now down to

the pay for me getting that rock. I want to use your island as a

safe place for some of my valuables."

Knuckles jump to his feet. "Hey wait a min..."

"That means that I'll be there once and while to protect it," Rouge

said.

"I guess a little help won't hurt," Knuckles said

Standing silently in a corner, Shadow nearly sneered as he watched

everyone around him chat away as everything was just fine. "Eggman,

he's been far to good lately, and the others too. As the ultimate

lifeform, I can't let anyone become stronger then me, no matter

what."

Pulling on his power, the red and black hedgehog willed a chaos

control to take effect, the warp taking him halfway across the city

to stand on top of the remains of Tokyo Tower. "Maria, I promised to

be the best, to carry out your wish, and I will prove that I am the

best."

Meanwhile, Izzy was on his computer. He turned to his partner.

Mighty stop lifting the bed. "I can't find the Chaos Emeralds."

"Relax," Mighty said as he curled up the bed. "If you can't see it,

then look for how he use it."

"You mean his power sources," Izzy said. He turned back to the

computer. "Smart...Now put my bed down."

"Aw, I only needed to do another 99 push ups with it." Settling down

on the floor after putting the bed down as well, the armadillo gave

a soft whistling sound as he started doing some more workouts. "So,

you up to trashing the fake version of your old partner?"

Stopping his word at the question, Izzy stared ahead as he thought

about. "Yes, yes I am, only by destroying him can I find out what

happened to Tentomon." Pushing a few keys on his computer, he smiled

a bit over his shoulder. "But even if you are a bit to overactive

and remind me of Tai, I will miss you when you go back, and I think

my mom will too."

Shrugging as he did a one handed push up only supported by his toes,

Mighty grinned as he lowered himself down to make another one. "Hey,

she lets me use the furniture for workout, and I let her clean out

behind them while doing it, a fair trade if you ask me. Now what was

that about me being like Tai?"

"It doesn't matter," Izzy said.

Meanwhile Mimi and Amy were getting ready for their date with Tai

and Sonic. "And just a little make up to help hid today's activity,"

Mimi said. "You know it nice. Palmon never care about makeup."

"To bad," Amy said, "You know a lot of helpful hints."

"Well she was a plant," Mimi said, "I don't know much about green

skin."

"I think we're ready," Amy said.

Elsewhere Kari worked on her computer. "What are you doing?" Cream

asked as she petted Miko.

"Some school work," Kari said, "Tai left for his and Sonic date. So

what do you want to do?"

"How about a trip to the park, we haven't had anytime to relax

lately." Came the response as the young rabbit used her oversized

ears to hover in the air, her eyes closed as she flew in a small

circle around the room. "And then we can make some flower crowns, or

even..."

Staring at the rabbit, Kari shook her head and wondered if she had

been just as full of energy as Cream was when she was young, before

she started getting sick all the time. "Of course we can, but we

have be back before dark okay."

TK sat looking up from a paper. So this piece goes here. "Wait,"

Tails shouted, "That dose not go there." Tails took the piece from

TK and went to getting it on the plane. "You forget I build the real

ones these robot control ones are easy." TK watched at the speed

with which Tails made the pile into a small plane?

TK Smiled, "Lets go to the park and you can teach me how to fly it."

Tails nodded and grab the plane.

Sitting completely still under a tree in the park, Joe was doing his

best to remain calm as his new partner was busy breaking yet another

law. Fishing in a public parks lake. "Um, do you think its time to

head back, you know, before someone reports us for doing this?"

Okay, so he wasn't as calm as his partner, the giant purple cat busy

hurling in a large gold fish with a big smile on his face. "Alright,

got me another one, just two more to go before I break my own record

for this lake."

"I know you like fishing but you can't fish anywhere," Joe said look

for anyone.

"What do you mean?" Big asked.

"These fishes are for show only," Joe said.

Elsewhere Shadow walk into Matt's apartment. "Back from training,"

Matt said. Shadow nodded. "I guess the ultimate life needs to work

to stay better than the rest. Too bad luck is something you don't

get all the time."

"The fakers hog the luck," Shadow said.

"Lets eat," Matt said.

"What are we having anyway?" Shadow muttered out as he dropped down

into his chair, one hand moving up to his chin in order to support

him as he leaned over to stare at the blond haired boy.

Dropping a plate before the black and red hedgehog, Matt settled

down with one for himself, handing over some chopsticks with a

smile. "Just a little something I cooked from leftovers I found in

the fridge."

Grabbing one of the chopsticks, Shadow stared down at his food with

narrowed eyes, finally moving down one of the chopsticks to poke at

it in a testing manner before staring up at Matt. "Hey, Is the meat

supposed to have that green color?"

Meanwhile Sonic stood in front of the theater with Tai next to him.

He played with his coat. "What taking her so long?" he asked as his

coat roll in his hand. "I mean she doesn't need this much time to

look great."

"Complaining will not help," Tai said, "Even if you do tell the

truth."

Mimi and Amy came running up to them. "Sorry we're late," Mimi said.

"There been slower people in front of us. Let's go in."

Following after the two girls, Tai and Sonic both looked up at the

wall of movie posters showing what was currently being shown at the

place. "So, what are we going to see?" Came the hesitant question

form Tai as he stared in horror at a pink movie poster about some

love drama movie that would be shown in 10 minutes.

"I could really go for Street Wars 3 you know, I hear they blow up a

while parking lot of super sized trucks in it." Sonic proclaimed as

he nearly drooled at the sight of the movie poster for it, several

nice explosions behind the lead actor.

"Too bad we choose to see their movie," Tai said, "but they agreed

to see a move of our choosing tomorrow."

"I hope they like explosions," Sonic said as he walked into the

theater.

In the park, Kari watch as Cream made a ring of flowers. Soon she

drop her head back down to let the sun warm her, a habit that

Gatomon got her into. "Are you sleepy Kari?" Cream asked walking up

to her partner.

"No," Kari said, "I'm just sun bathing." Just then they heard a

buzz. "What's that?" Kari and Cream moved to the sound to see TK and

Tails looking up at a small plane. "I say we say hello."

"I second that." Kari added in as she began to walk forward, her

eyes growing wide as she spotted someone else walking into the park

as well. "It's Davis, what's he doing here?"

Walking calmly towards the blond haired boy, Davis grinned as he

stopped in front of them. "Hey TK, Tails, you two out for some fresh

air as well?"

"Nope, we're testing my new model plane, the Tornado II. Named so

because it looks like the real model did." Tails boosted as he

greeted Veemon who had jumped out from Davis's backpack, the blue

dragon like digimon staring at the small plane flying above them.

"Pretty neat huh?"

Giving a nod in agreement, Veemon stopped as he gave a puzzled look

at the two tailed fox. "You said it looked like the real Tornado

did, so what happened to it, you crashed into the ground or

something?"

"No," Tails yelled, "It just in my normal world."

"Can I fly," Veemon said reach for the control. He grabbed it. Tails

watch the plane tilt to the ground. Tails grab the control and tilt

the plane up but he still had to watch the model fly through a tree.

"You hit a tree," Veemon said, "You suck at flying."

Tails handed the controller to TK before running after the blue

digimon. Davis watched TK fly the plane. "You're good," Davis said

over his laughing partner. "Have you done this before?"

"Never," TK said, "I guess Tails gave me his flying skill."

Cream whispered to Kari, "Do you still want to talk to them?"

Taking a deep breath, Kari gave a short nod, as she stood up, her

smile a bit weaker then before. "I can still talk to them, I just

hope they don't get into a fight again."

Taking a step forward, she stopped as she spotted Veemon and Tails

running right at her, none of them having noticed her standing in

their path. "Hey, Look out!" Her cry coming a bit too late as first

Veemon, then Tails crashed into Cream, sending all three tumbling

into a bush.

"Cream," Kari said. She the bush from her view, There Veemon was

laughing at Tails and Cream

"I guess I'm it," Veemon laughed out.

"Hey Kari," TK said as Kari help the other to their feet. "What are

you doing here?"

"We were in the park picking flowers when we saw you. So you got a

plane?"

TK nodded and turned back to the plane. The plane was moving to a

tree. A few leaves where cut off before TK was able to ready the

plane to land.

Meanwhile Izzy smiled. "Got them," he yelled.

"You know where the emeralds are," Mighty said pausing his push-ups.

"No, but I have a list places that they should be," Izzy said, "I

tell the others."

Inside the movie theater, both Sonic and Tai were staring in a half

coma like state as a very sappy girly type movie was being shown.

While at the same time both Mimi and Amy was paying very close

attention to it.

But while Tai were halfway into a coma like sleep along with Sonic,

the blue colored hedgehog weren't completely ready to give up. There

had to be something going on that could save him from such a boring

movie.

Sonic continue to search for a way out when a drip hit his head. He

looked up to see Tai eyes closes and drool drip from his mouth.

Sonic looked up at the ceiling. Soon his eyes closed as well.

"Wake up," Mimi yelled, "You missed the movie."

"Sorry," Tai said, "It got boring but the next one won't be."

"What next one?" Mimi asked.

"You promise to see a movie of my picking after your," Tai said.

"Well, I didn't pick it, but Sonic did," Tai said with the blue

hedgehog smiling.

"Look," Mimi said pulling out her d-terminal, "Izzy has a new

mission."

"Too bad," Tai said gripping Mimi's arm as Sonic did the same for

Amy. "Lets get the tickets."

Half an hour later had Tai and Sonic staring in completely joy as a

rather messy and loud gun fight played out on the screen, bullets

flying everywhere as another explosion ripped through the

background.

Next to them, both Mimi and Amy had a horrified look at the level of

violence in the movie, wishing that the power would be cut so they

didn't have to watch the remaining part.

Later they walk from the theater. "That was great," Tai said, "Worth

that movie before," he said.

"I can't believe his wife try to blow him up him ten times," Mimi

said.

"She was kidnapped," Sonic said, "Brainwash and sent to kill him. It

was a plan of Shad Com to stop him before he could find out what

their master plan was all about."

"I think the first movie alone would be a good but the last movie

ruin it," Amy said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sonic asked turning to face Amy. Just

them Amy trip and Sonic and Amy lips press into each other.

"I didn't need to feel that." Tai muttered out as Sonic and Amy

stepped away from each other, Sonic having a rather light blush on

his face before he ran off as fast a she could, Amy staring after

him with a dazed expression, her cheeks lit up with a heavy blue

clearly seen through her fur.

Tai, still feeling the aftermath of the kiss through his link with

Sonic, lifted up a hand to rub his face when he froze. If he could

feel that, then his link with Sonic was growing. "If she get a kiss,

then so do I." Feeling his thoughts get interrupted, Tai found

himself facing Mimi who was dragging him in for a kiss.

Away Sonic stop once more. He tried to push the fur on the back of

his neck down. Amy ran up to Sonic, who was still trying to recover

from the ghost kiss. "Hey Sonic how about we go to Tai's place?"

"Sure," Sonic said. He scoop Amy up and ran away. They enter the

apartment to see Tai and Mimi already there. "I guess were not the

only one that had this ideal. Sonic." Amy placed her head on Sonic's

shoulder. "Can I be you girlfriend."

Sonic turned to see Amy's puppy dog eyes. "I...I..."

"So this is where you two have run off to." Knuckles interrupted as

he landed on the balcony, a lightly ticked off expression on his

face as he glared at Sonic. "Never mind, there's trouble in the

digital world again."

Clenching one fist at those words, Sonic glared right back at

Knuckles as one name ran through his mind. "Eggman."

Nodding, as he turned around halfway, he stared at both of them with

a more serious expression then before. "We don't know how, but his

metal copies are heading right towards Gennai's house, and the final

emerald."

"Come on," Sonic yelled.

Meanwhile in the Digi-World, Eggman watch his metal digimon copy

make their way to the emerald. He smiled that they were going as

they were ordered to. He had each movement planned so that he could

keep an army hidden as they follow. "Come you blue mess," Eggman

said, "Come face an army too big for you to take."

Arriving in the digital world, Tai and Sonic stared as part of the

horizon seemed to be alive with the number of Eggpawns moving

towards them, and above then many robots, they could clearly see

Metal-MegaKabuterimon and Metal-Zudomon marching in front of them.

"Hmm, seems the odds are a bit unfair this time around."

"You think so Tai, we'll need an army of out own to beat them." Joe

moaned out as he gave up counting the robots, settling instead for

wondering if they couldn't just take the damn gem with them back to

earth.

Stepping up in front of the group, Matt grinned as he held up his

digivice. "Calm down Joe, we got four partners who can go to the

mega, and Imperialdramon to assist us." Ignoring the annoyed comment

mumbled out by Davis in response to his rant, Matt grinned. "You

ready Shadow, it's time to stop those metal copies for good."

"This should be easy," Shadow said before be became mega. He smiled

as he fly into a swarm of the robots.

Nearby Cream became Celestial Angewomon. "Cream," Kari said as

dozens of robots encircled them. "I think we need more power."

"I'll try," Cream said. "Celestial Angewomon digivolve to..." He

body shrunk down to where she was in her normal body but for her fur

was all white with blue eyes. She only wore a golden robe.

"Angecreamon." Cream looked around at the robots as they rush at

her. "Great shield." The robots stared as a glass wall formed around

Kari and Cream. The robots continue to rush them only to have the

wall shred them.

Backing off, Big and Joe stared in muted surprise, as Metal-Zudomon

seemed to pick them out of the large group of humans, furries and

digimons, his red eyes glowing as he began to march right towards

them. "I think you should digivolve again Big, all the way if you

can!"

Nodding in surprise, it didn't take long for Big to reach his

ultimate level, his sword gleaming as he held out in front of him.

"I'm ready." As he spoke, light flowed away from Joe and entered

into his body. "Servalmon digivolve too Oncillamon!"

Flexing the muscle of his leaner and more muscled body as he

finished digivolving, Big grinned as large golden colored claws shot

out form each fingertip. "Don't worry Joe, this time, we can't

lose." Jumping up and doing a small roll in the air, he just stared

as he faced several Egg-pawns and Metal-Zudomon head on. "The

Emperor's Claws!"

Izzy stood next to Mighty as he too had robots trying to over power.

"Hey Izzy can I greet a powerful as I can?" Izzy nodded. With power

given by Izzy, Mighty become a mega. "So this is what its like to be

mega." He was still human in shape only now he had large black

wings. Heavy black plates cover his body. "Armordramon, nice. Shield

fist," Mighty yelled. His fist passed through one of the robot

easily.

Meanwhile Tai stand next to Sonic in his ultimate form. "Okay," Tai

said, "We may have failed for you to become Mega, but we can take

them out." Sonic nodded.

Turning to face an oncoming group of Eggpawns, Sonic grinned as he

began to gather up power to attack with. "Ready or not, here I..."

"Chaos Sword!" Ripping through the robots with ease, Shadow glared

at Sonic as he gave a mocking smirk at him. "I'm sorry, but I

thought I'd just drop by and help out the weak one before you lost,

but now, I think it's time I took on one of the main fighters!"

Glaring death after Shadow as he shot up into the air to confront

Metal-MegaKabuterimon, he clenched up one hand and faced the other

Eggpawns moving towards him. "Shadow, I'll make you eat those words,

do you HEAR ME!" Rushing forward, he didn't bother with his

special attacks, settling for punching and kicking his way through

the robots.

Sonic came closer to Metal-MegaKabuterimon, the Metal copy turned

and yelled, "united Digi-Disk attack" He form the strange energy

into one attack. Sonic try to run from it but easily chase him down.

The blast force Sonic into many robots. Then Metal-MegaKabuterimon

walked to the blue hedgehog. "Since the other Metals lost, we've

been adding more digi-disks to yourselves. Now, I'm too powerful for

you level."

"Leave the weakling alone," Shadow said, "I'll show you power."

Turning all of his attention onto Shadow, Metal-MegaKabuterimon

began to power up of his own attacks as the hedgehog came closer to

him. "Giga Hornblaster!" The power finally shooting off in the form

of a thick, red blast of electric power that ripped through the air.

Shooting off to one side, Shadow growled as the power shot right

past him, it's level of strength more then enough to leave him with

a light feeling of shock as he saw it rip open a large hole in the

ground at it impacted. "Such, power, he's much more powerful then

before."

Then he smirked as golden colored energy flowed into his hand. "But

it doesn't matter, cause I have too, and here's a new trick I just

came up with." Snapping around, he glared up at the metallic form of

Metal-MegaKabuterimon. "Ultimate Chaos Spear!"

As he spoke out the words, the sky above Metal-MegaKabuterimon began

to brighten as golden energy flowed together to form a large, spear

like chaos blade.

"A light show won't hurt me," Metal-MegaKabuterimon yelled. "Giga

Hornblaster!" His attack flew at the mega Shadow. The attack only

passed the space where he once were. "Where did he go?"

"Right here," Shadow told the back of Metal-MegaKabuterimon. "Bye."

He jab his blade through the metal digimon and then rotated the

blade cutting the robot in haft.

Meanwhile Tai return to the other Digi-destined with Sonic in his

arms. "Is he okay?" Mimi asked running to Tai.

"I think so," Tai said, "His pride is hurt more than anything. How

is the fight going?" Tai waited for Mimi to finish a robot with her

piko piko hammer.

As she stepped back from the crushed robot, she grinned a bit as she

looked out over the battleground. "You know, I don't think we could

have won a battle like this with our old partners, at least not so

easily."

Tensing as her words made him think of Agumon, Tao opened his mouth

to answer when he instead growled as he turned to face the direction

of Gennai house, a faint whisper of anger and hatred flowing through

his head.

In his arms, Sonic opened his eyes and glanced up at the sky, as it

seemed to crack above them as the same voice ran through his head in

a much louder fashion. "It's Metal."

Even as he finished talking, the air seemed to split as a loud

explosion rocked through the area, several robots getting destroyed

along with the surrounding area.

And coming through the crack in the sky, were a large familiar

robotic dragon, its red eyes gleaming as it fired off another attack

right down at Gennai's lake.

But what really drew in Sonic and Tai's attention was the robot

standing on the back of the attacking Metal-Overlord, it's body

still as slim and deadly looking as the last time they had seen it.

Only this time around, he was around along with the Metal-Overlord,

and fighting with it to destroy Gennai's house and lake.

Tai handed Sonic to Mimi. "I need to get the chaos emerald," Tai

said. He took a deep breath and rush at the lake.

Moment later Metal-Overlord watch the water exploded. He stopped his

attack and chased after the blur. He flew over the battlefield. "You

think that you can hide from me in the scrap," Metal-Overlord said.

The remains of Metal-MegaKabuterimon rose up to Metal-Overlord. Soon

other pieces started to follow.

"Just you watch, now that my will is my own again, I'll get revenge

on all of you, Eggman and that moron Datamon included." Curling up

as arcs of power swept across his body, Metal-Sonic began to laugh

as the remains of Metal-Kabuterimon began to fly in closer to him.

"Yes, now welcome my newest form, Metal-Knight!"

Slamming into the ground in a much larger, and more human like form,

Metal-Sonic grinned as he flexed his new arms. "Ah, and all of those

digi disk that metal copy had, are now a part of me as well, my

strength is now greater then before."

Holding up a hand, dark laughter filled the air as raw energy began

to form into a sphere shaped ball of red and Black energy. "Taichi

Yagami, let's see if killing you with this super combined attack

will kill Sonic as well, Dark Meteor Blaster!"

Lashing out as the energy went off, Metal-Sonic continue to laugh as

the every ripped across the ground towards the messy haired human

boy, the ground getting torn up from the force of it passing by

alone.

Tai started to run. The attack hit the ground behind him. Tai found

hit off the ground and bounce off it. When he stopped he open his

eyes to see the emerald ten feet away. "Amy" Mimi said, "get Tai."

Metal-Sonic land and move to Emerald only to have Shadow block his

way. Metal-Sonic smiled and said, "I'm going to enjoy this pay

back." Metal-Sonic grabbed Shadow in a choke hold with one fist and

started to beat him with his other fist. He was only stop by many

attacks hitting him.

"This got more fun," Metal-Sonic said as he got back to his feet.

"Come on all of you after all I want a fare fight."

Rushing forward with an attack getting yelled out, all of the

digivolved furries and digimons poured everything they had into it.

Only to scream as a shockwave ripped through the air, Metal-Sonic

laughing as an ever-growing sphere of mixed up digimon attacks

ripped out from him.

As the attack died down, Metal-Sonic grunted as he felt the

Metal-Kabuterimon parts fall off, his normal body glowing a bit as

he tore the chaos emerald up form where it had landed. "I almost

forgot that, my ultimate attack is to powerful or me to control

right now, but when I have all seven emeralds, that will change."

He rush forward and made a strike on Shadow. The weak strike got

Shadow off balance giving Metal-Sonic the moment that let him get

emerald. Using the extra digi-disk gather from the remains he easy

dodge the attacks as he made his way to freedom.

"I'll be back after I gather the other emeralds," Metal-Sonic ran

away.

"This isn't good," Tai said, "I say we get to a nice place to rest

and ready ourselves for the fight."

"You can," Matt said, "We're taking care of him."

"How?" Davis mumbled out as he looked around at the group of

digimons and furries. "Our friends was almost blasted to bits, they

won't be able to fight him again so soon."

Rising an eyebrow at Davis comment, Izzy gazed over at Mighty

pulling himself up from the ground where he had landed. "He's right

you know, and we still have a problem to deal with." Looking over

Matt's shoulder, Izzy glared at the remaining Eggpawns regrouping.

"We can't lave until this battle is over."

"How true of you, sadly, we won't be able to fight like this against

you anymore." Datamon's voice added in as a small hologram of him

showed up. "Now that Metal-Sonic has turned on us, we will need

everything we have to fight him, but don't worry, we're still making

sure that you fools will die, when you face Metal-Wargreymon and

Mecha-Garurumon."

"In other word we protect the emeralds you have and the you beat us

in while we weak," Tai said, "but we have little choose."

"Tai," Mimi said walking up to him, "Sonic is still hurt and where

will Metal-Sonic go? There six all of them and he can go after

anyone."

"We split up," Matt said, "Some of us handle to get the emerald and

the rest will wait if they are need."

"I hate to agree," Tai said, "but Matt's right. I need to wait for

Sonic to get better before I can help so you guys choose who dose

what." Tai carry Sonic to a near by tree.

Huffing a bit as the two as they walked off, Rouge quickly turned to

face the others with a smirk on her face. "Well, wherever

Metal-Sonic is going, Eggman will be there since he has the other

six Chaos Emeralds."

"And really, I think it's time we took them back." Pulling Mighty

and Shadow forward, she leaned on them as she grinned at the

horizon. "And now is a better time then ever, since all of our

enemies will be to busy beating up each other."

Smiling at the comment, Tails grinned as he turned to face TK.

"She's right, we couldn't have gotten anything better then that,

sure Metal-Sonic's back, but if we get the chaos emeralds, we can

use their power to fight off both Eggman and Metal."

"I have ideals where they are," Izzy said, "I know of eight places

they could be. We should be able to get there. The other good news

is that Eggman is blocking the signal of the Chaos Emeralds."

"I'll stay here with Tai," Kari said.

"We're take as many as we can," Matt said. Shadow nodded and both

use Chaos control.

"What's his problem?" Davis asked, "Me and Ken will search that

place in the waste land."

"It's a factory so be careful," Izzy, said, "So who will go to the

other places?"

"We'll take swamp." Joe offered as he and Big stood up tall, Yolie

and Cody nodding in agreement to what he had said. Getting A

sheepish grin on his face as he looked around at the group, Joe

rubbed and through his hair. "Sorry, but we'll we need more eyes to

search that place."

Clenching up her hand and stepping forward, Sora and Rouge smirked

as they both stared right at Izzy. "Me and Rouge will check out the

forest, and when Tai and Sonic wakes up, they can check out the area

around the Yokomon village and the volcano along with Mimi and Amy."

"Look like we're going to rest for a while," Mimi said, "I say that

we get some food." She looked from her partner to Tai and Sonic

sleeping.

"Right," Amy said, "We need to keep an eye on them."

Metal-Sonic landed on the ground. He searched for any hints of the

emeralds. He look up too see one of Eggman's' cargo ship.

Metal-Sonic flew up and land onto the cargo ship. "I can ride this

to one of Eggman's base. Look like we're going to a swamp."

Entering into the swamp, Joe, Yolie and Cody stared at the large

area of water holes, large trees sticking high up into the air, and

above that, they felt the heavy, hot and damp air filled with the

smell of swamp water.

"Well, we can forget about walking in here." Joe added in as he cast

a doubtful look into a dark hole full of swamp water. "I think we

need to digivolve Hawkmon into Aquillamon and look for Eggman's base

from above."

Nodding, Cody pulled out his D-terminal and D3 as he gave a

apologetic smile down at Armadillomon sitting next to him. "I'm

sorry about this, but it would also help if we could check out the

swamp from below as well."

"You want me? To swim through that as Submarimon?" Came the

horrified response as the digimon pointed at the murky waters before

them. "Give me a break, who knows what's down there."

"Come on," Cody said.

"Hey," Hawkmon said pointing his wings up. "A craft."

"That's must be Eggman's," Joe said, "Hawkmon follow it and come

back to us."

"I'll try," Hawkmon said as he took off.

"We'll wait," Yolie told her partner.

Meanwhile Amy sat eating the food that Mimi had gathered. "I can't

believe that I'm eating so much."

"Don't worry," Mimi said, "Digimon eat a lot to keep their energy

up."

"What going on?" Sonic ask still trying to wake up.

Turning around to face him, Amy gave her best smile as she held out

a small, make shift plate crafted out of leaves. "We're having

dinner, you want some Sonic."

Eyeing the food for a few seconds, Sonic grunted as he accepted it,

casting once glance down at Tai still sleeping before jabbing him

with his elbow. "heoowwwww!" The result having him scream in pain,

while nearly doubling over as he held onto his side. "Damn, I guess

we got hurt more then I thought."

"Just rest," Mimi said, "You can't face Metal-Sonic hurt."

"She right," Amy said, "The others are trying to stop him."

"They may need my help," Sonic said, "I've dealt with Metal-Sonic

before."

"With you hurt you'll just get in the way," Mimi said.

"I stay," Sonic said as he took some food.

Meanwhile Hawkmon flew back to the group "I know where the base is,"

he said, "I'll digivovle and carry you there."

"Yes," Armadillomon said, "I don't need to go into that muck."

"I think you might need to do that anyway." Joe mumbled out as he

cast a dark look up into the air, his eyes spotting a group of

robots flying up from further inside the swamp. "Hawkmon, did you

set off a trap?"

Looking rather confused for a moment, Hawkmon let out a small cry as

he grabbed Yolie and dragged her down. "Everyone down, I think the

reason just showed up." Pointing up with one wing, the digi destined

stared in shock as the huge body of the Metal-Overlord flying right

towards the base. "That can't be good, if he's here, then

Metal-Sonic might be coming here too."

"We'll ride Submon," Joe said, "We should be able to get close with

out being notice. If we're lucky then I won't get spotted."

They rode the sub digimon for a little bit before that came to large

piece of land. The trees around shaken by the countless blasts.

Unable to speak over the explosion, Joe just gestured for them to

come with him.

They came to a factory cover in burnt holes. Luckily on was close to

them. They slip through it and into the factory. After looking down

the both ends of the hall, he turned to Yolie and Cody both as

clueless as him.

Seeing that he wouldn't get any suggestions from them, Joe turned

back around and sighed, the thought of flipping a coin to decide

briefly flashing through his mind.

Thankfully, another choice was presented as the left hand corridor

suddenly lit up with a fiery blast of destruction. "What, Everyone

back up!" Pushing back, and dragging Yolie and Cody with him, Joe

stared as the one thing he didn't want to see stepped in through the

still burning hole. "It's him, Metal-Sonic."

"Lets hope he didn't see us," Yolie said.

"Where will the fat while place the emerald," Metal-Sonic yelled.

Then there was another explosion.

"We need to get moving," Cody, said, "Metal-Sonic won't stop until

he gets the emerald."

"How about we search the best shielded area," Cody said.

"Good idea." Yolie muttered out as the sound of more explosions

filled the air, bits of metal flying past their location. "And let's

make sure he's on the other side of the shield."

Simply nodding, Joe and Cody quickly retreated down the corridor,

making sure to stay in the shadows.

Slowly they continue to walk down random halls until they came to a

hall with robots guarding a larger door. "I think we found it," Cody

whispered while they hid.

"Metal-Sonic will need to fight them," Yolie said, "We slip in and

take it then."

Even as she finished talking, she gave a small scream as a blue

colored blur ripped right through the wall and into the room.

Several robots getting torn in half as Metal-Sonic lashed out with

his claws and the random digimon attack.

"There's our cue." Joe mumbled out as he walked along the wall,

making sure he always had at least one eye on Metal-Sonic. "Okay,

think you can get us into this place Yolie? I'm not so good with

hacking my way past a security door."

"I should be able to," Yolie said, "Izzy gave me some lessons." Just

then the doors open. "Emperor Eggman, He was ego problems." the

group slipped into the room. The room was round with many columns

around the podium that held the emerald. "So now what, we're in the

chamber but I don't know if we can get out of here since there is

only one door.

"We don't need to do anything," Joe said walking to the emerald.

Near the Emerald was a metal box. "If the is the metal that block

the Emeralds power then I say we drop the emerald into it and we hid

hoping Metal-Sonic thinks that it is a decoy."

"Worth a try," Cody said. With the little time they had the hid in

the shadow of a column. Joe held the box with the emerald in it.

Ripping through the wall, Metal-Sonic glared, as he found nothing

but an empty room on the other side. The place where he would have

expected the emerald to be was just empty. "Hmm." Taking a step

further into the room, he glanced down and smirked as he spotted a

bit of dirt left on the clean floor. "Well, I guess Eggman must have

hid them somewhere else then."

Turning around to leave, Metal-Sonic grinned inside of his head as

his systems picked the movement of three humans and one furry and

two digimons from the shadows. "You just keep onto that one for me

brats, and I'll take it away from you when the time comes."

Ripping through the walls until he was outside again, the robotic

hedgehog glanced out over the digital world as his map program

pointed out the next five places the emeralds could be at. "Now, for

the desert factories."

"That was close," Yolie, said, "We need to warn Davis and Ken that

Metal-Sonic is coming their way."

"Lets get out of here so the single can get to them," Cody said.

They step out trough the hole Metal-Sonic made. The sunlight lit the

remains of robots.

"Some strange about this," Joe said.

"What do you mean this is a normal day," Gomamon said.

"These robots have digi disk in it," Joe said, "There should be many

confused digimon or Metal-Sonic took them."

"He'll be even more powerful," Cody said.

Rejoining Metal-Overlord in midair, Metal-Sonic grinned as he tested

out how much power he had gained from claiming the digi disks from

Eggman's robots. "Still, I will be even more powerful, after all of

this."

Casting a look at his map, he would have given a frown as he noticed

the number of robots moving to prevent him from reaching the desert.

Or was it really a problem. "Sonic, I think you could use some

training, I trust you won't mind if I send some playmates to over to

help you." Holding up the emerald he had already gained just after

his return to the digital world, he grinned as he pressed it into

his chest plate, feeling it as it became a part of it. "Get ready

wherever you are."

Sonic stood up and stretched. "I feel great. A little rest and food

and I'm ready to a fight," he said, "Where to?"

"The volcanic zone," Mimi said.

"Eggman dose use volcanoes for power," Sonic said.

"Sonic," Amy said as the group started to walk, "I've notice that

you react to Tai's pain. Why is that?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Sonic said.

"I a notice it as well," Mimi said, "Come on tell me."

"Like Sonic said," Tai said.

"Please," Mimi said as she made her puppy eyes.

Staring a ther for a second, Tai simply snorted and turned his head

halfway around. "Nice try Mimi, but you're forgetting that I have a

little sister." Smirking as he saw her confused expressing, he

crossed his arm in triumph. "I'm immune to that feminine trick of

yours now, thanks to Kari using it so many times I can overcome your

even if you have only used it once."

Giving him an annoyed look, Mimi turned completely around and let

out a grumping sound as she cast a look over at Sonic. "So, you're

immune huh?" Smirking as she advanced on the blue colored hedgehog,

she let out a small chuckle. "Well, I wonder if Sonic is, and trust

me, between me and Amy, he won't stand a chance."

"Lets get to work," Sonic said, "I'll go around the volcanic zone

and return to show you Eggman's place."

"I'll come with you," Tai said.

"I trough you said you were immune," Sonic said as the two ran off.

Meanwhile Metal-Sonic smiled as Metal-Overlord sent out small

robots. "We just sit back and wait for the digi-brats to get the

emeralds together in one place. I just need to block there way

home."

Rushing across the digital plains, Both Tai and Sonic sighed as they

thought about the rather, forward advances from the two pink loving

females. "Geez, you'd think they had something better to do then bug

us all the time."

Nodding a bit at the comment, Tai slowed down as he glanced towards

a nearby volcano. "I know, can't they at least wait until we done

saving the worlds." Staring even harder, he turned his head halfway

around to face Sonic. "Is it just me, or do you something moving

around the volcano as well."

Turning his attention towards it, Sonic bleached as he stopped up,

his eyesight being better, he quickly recognized the shapes as they

came closer. "I don't believe it, more Metal-Sonics? And is that

Vulpmon running away from them?"

"Great another headache," Tai said. "Come on we need to save him."

Vulpmon lead the group into a small island of trees. The he jump

onto a tree branch. "My glowing stones," he told through his mask.

"I enjoy this game but my guest are coming. I thank you for your

help but I must get ready for them."

Tai and Sonic came to the small clearing. There were the remains of

the Metal-Sonics. "Welcome my favorite playmates," Vulpmon said.

"It's almost time. You just need a push." He dropped a glowing stone

on the ground. "I'll be back for the payment."

"I still don't understand him," Sonic said.

"You not the only one," Tai said, "Whatever it is he wants, it's not

the Emeralds." Tai walk over to the glowing stone.

Reaching down to grab, he stopped as a green glow erupted from it,

followed by a similar one form his right pants pocket. "What the?"

Even as he spoke, the other stone they had gotten from Vulpmon long

ago rose out of his pocket. "What are they doing?"

Behind him, Sonic stared as the stones touched briefly, flaring up

before separating again, the new one they had gotten from Vulpmon

glowing briefly before tearing off towards Sonic, it's glow

increasing as it hit him in the chest painfully while blinding him.

The other one had done the same, except it went after Tai, hitting

him the chest as well, sending a wave of pain through him, a mental

scream of pain ripping out even as he felt someone else scream out

as well.

As the pain died down, Tai and Sonic stared at each other while

panting, both of them winching as a similar thought went through

their heads. Vulpmon would pay for that.

And as one, they both looked up and stared at each other even harder

as both of them pointed a shaking finger at the other one. "Was

that, you?"

"Great," Sonic said, "Not only do I share pain with you but now I

share your thoughts."

"I think it's time we seek help," Tai said, "We don't know what

Vulpmon did to us so we need to find out."

"Tell them what he share pain and though," Sonic said, "Metal-Sonic

is still out there. I say we tell them when it is safe to."

'Agree,' Tai though.

"Don't do that," Sonic yelled.

"We need to practice so we won't send every though between us," Tai

said. "Lets find Eggman base."

'Agree,' Sonic thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Staring out over the area he and Shadow had arrived at, Matt kept a neutral expression on his face, as all he could see was an endless field of snow. "You're sure that there is a Chaos Emerald here?"

Looking up from his own thoughts, Shadow didn't even show any kind of emotion as he gazed at the blond haired boy. "Trust me, Eggman would hide one in a place like this." Finally letting out a small grin, Shadow pointed at a nearby mountain. "Besides, that kind of gives away the location of his base, don't you think?"

Turning to face the direction that Shadow was pointing, Matt felt like groaning as he came face to face with a giant, Eggman statue carved out a nearby mountainside, the ground before it a lit with searchlights as Eggpawns moved around in a strict guard formation. "Man, doesn't he even know the concept of a secret lair? Any moron could find that place just by looking at it."

"I think that he gave himself the title of Doctor," Shadow said. "I want to go Mega and crush all that gets in my way." Matt nodded and soon his mega partner flew away.

Shadow flew to the base of the Eggman statue. "Chaos sword," he yelled. The statue tipped over and crashed into the base. Shadow smiled as the eggpawn came at him. "Come I'll prove that I am the ultimate lifeform."

In a dull flash, Matt appeared in the base. "I hope when this is over I get to keep chaos control," Matt said. "Time to get the emerald." He walked down the halls until he came to a large door.

The eggpawn standing before the door raise its blaster to aim at Matt. "Chaos spear." Matt thrust the energy rode through the robot. "Lets see what you were guarding." Matt said as he passed the confused Gabumon. He smiled at the glow of the emerald bath his skin.

"Matt." Shadow spat out the name as he spun around to see several weaker looking versions of Metal-Sonic advancing on both him and Matt. "We got more robots out here."

Turning around while holding the emerald, Matt grinned as he saw each of the robotic hedgehog like robots walk closer. "Heh, no problem." Holding up his free hand as power seeped into it, Matt grinned as he it off at the nearest robots. "Chaos Spear!"

As he did, the emerald glowed briefly as it sent some of its power into the attack, making the chaos spears grow in power. Each of them not just exploding against the robot they hit, but ripping through it and the ones behind the first one.

"Was, was that the power of these gems?" Matt mumbled out as he watched the smoking remains of the robots.

Matt stepped over the rumble of the building. He passed the many confused digimons. Then came to his partner. "Do you think we can keep this emerald?" Matt asked shadow.

"They'll whine about it," Shadow said, "I think it would be safe with us."

"I think you're right," Matt said, "After all we are the ultimate team. Come on the other teams need our help."

Ken and Davis just got to Eggman's base. There they found Metal-Sonic blasting the land away. He dug his claw into an eggpawn and yank out his digi-disk.

Ken turn to Davis and ask, "What's the plan?"

"Well, I'd try a frontal attack, but against him, we're a bit out matched." Gazing back at the battle, Davis grinned as he managed to pick out a small number of robots running out through a side door to charge Metal-Sonic. "Hey, maybe we can get in through that door."

Staring over at it, Ken nodded as he picked up wormmon, keeping a close eye on the battle as the robots attacked the robotic hedgehog. "Now, none of them are going to notice us now."

"Then Me and Wormmon DNA digivolve and then go mega and we rush out of there," Veemon said.

The group carefully made their way to the base. They were quite enough to let the battle mask their movement. They slip through on of the door as a robot left the base to face Metal-Sonic. They walk down the hall.

"Ken you smart where do you think the emerald will be?" Davis asked.

"If the emerald is being use as a power source we should search for the power source," Ken said, "I can get the information we need from a computer."

"Don't." Davis responded as he cast a look around the place. "I remember Tai telling me that he and Izzy tried something like that once, and that made it possible for Machinedramon to find them that way."

Glancing at him, Ken shrugged as he walked over to stare at the only computer terminal nearby. "We don't have time for anything else, we have to try this." Punching up the map of the base, Ken stared at it and grinned as he jabbed a finger at part of the map. "It's right there, in eth center bottom of the base."

Turning away, Ken stopped as a small red light began to flash behind him, followed by a loud siren turning on as several robots charged them through a nearby doorway. "Uh, I think I set off an alarm with that finger press on the screen."

"Lets run for it," Veemon yelled.

"I agree," Davis said. He grabbed Ken and pulled. "Lets just guess our way to it."

The group continued running until Davis and Veemon turned a corner and ran right into the robots standing before there. Davis and Veemon smiled before they turned and ran away again. The two robots chase them. The moment Davis and Veemon left the hall, a silk cord shot across the hall. The two robots slammed into the ground thanks to the silk.

"Lets go," Davis, said stepping over robots, "The Emeralds must be inside."

Standing at the end of the corridor, Metal-Sonic grinning on the inside as he watched the bats rush in to claim the emerald. Then he refocused on crushing the robots still standing. "It won't be long now Sonic, soon we shall see who the most powerful is, and who is the only worthy enough to be called Sonic."

A god deal way, Sonic yawned as he cast a glare up at the sky above them. "You know, this is more boring then I thought it would be." His comment making Tai grin as both of them focused on the area before. 'Not a lot robots around here are there. Seems like Eggman's missed this place.'

'Nope, but it could still be a trap of some kind.' Pulling out his d-terminal, Tai quickly punched in a message to the other digi destined. "Better check and see who's gotten a hold of their emeralds so far."

"That's good," Sonic said.

Tai read over all the messages. "Four of them gotten an emerald," Tai said, "and one lost it to Metal-Overlord. Davis and Ken think they have one near them."

"That's all of them," Sonic said," We should jump to the real world as soon as we can."

"I wish," Tai said, "Matt's playing leader and orders us to meet in one place."

Standing in the meeting place, Matt grumbled as first Joe, Cody and Yolei showed up, followed soon by Davis and Ken. "So, everyone got a chaos emerald right?" His voice snapping at them as he held out his glowing gem stone.

"Clam down, will you." Davis snapped back as he pulled out his and Ken's, his eyes turning to see Yolei hold the one form her group. "We have three alright, and Metal's got one of them, so there's only three to be found."

Watching as the sky darken with the arrival of Sora and Rouge in her mega form, the orange haired girl held up her chaos emerald. "We're here with ours, so we only need to wait for the last two."

"It's only one now." TK added in as he and Tails arrived, a gem held in his hands as he looked out at the group. "So, the one ones who hasn't return yet are Izzy, Mighty, Tai, Sonic, Kari, Cream, Mimi and Amy."

"Hey," Kari yelled running to the group. "Since my group already got our emerald we thought to help others. That's when I met up with Joe. The bad part is when we got to the base Mimi and Tai was looking the remains."

"So the fakers lost another," Shadow said, "Lets get back to the real world."

Meanwhile Metal-Sonic and Metal-Overlord were watch the Digi-destined. "They gathered them all in one place," Metal-Sonic said, "Time for me to get them."

Jumping off Metal-Overlord, Metal-Sonic grinned as he powered up two simple electricity based attacks. His red eyes picking out the right target before letting them fly, a dark laugh filling the air as he saw the TV set exploded right into the groups faces.

Landing right where the TV had been, Metal chuckled as he swept his arm out in a wide arc. "How nice to see you all again, now hand over the emeralds." Grabbing the one Matt had as he finished talking; he backhanded Sora and grabbed her as well. "And don't try anything funny, Metal-Overlord got his weapons locked onto each of you."

"You notice that them letting us go is not in there," Tai said. 'Sonic I have a plan,' Tai though to Sonic

"Yea," Sonic said, "It like we want us to hand over the emeralds and let Metal-Overlord to fire at us." 'What is it?' Sonic answer.

"Too bad we can't always get what we want," Tai said. 'When I say so grab as many emeralds as you can and run away,' Tai though to Sonic, 'Now!'

In a flash Tai and Sonic stole the emeralds and took off. "Come back here," Metal-Sonic yelled. "Metal-Overlord, go after the human." Metal-Over lord nodded and the to robots chase after the fleeing heroes.

Running as fast as they could, Both Sonic and Tai grinned at each other as they held on to the remaining emeralds. Then they frowned as a dark shadow covered them, the body of metal overlord flying overhead with it eyes firmly locked on them.

"Stop running Sonic!" Came Metal's voice as he began to catch up with them. "Trust me, you can't outrun me this time around." Holding up one hand as he kept gaining on them, he would have smirked as red colored energy shot out from each fingertip. "Garuru Blaster!"

Turning their heads, both Sonic and Tai screamed as the attacks hit right in their chests, pain shooting through them as they fell over. "I told you, you couldn't escape." Came Metal's comment as he shot past them, hands flashing as they grabbed the emeralds from them. "And now it's time."

Smirking as he saw them struggle back up, he tossed the emeralds up over his head. "Now watch, my true final form!" Shooting up at the same time as Metal-Overlord came flying down, he grinned as they met right in the middle of the flying Emeralds.

"Metal-Sonic!"

"Metal-Overlord!"

"Fusion into!" Grinning as the emeralds let out a blast of chaos power that pulled both of them, Metal gave a small gasp as he felt Metal-Overlord fused into his body, the massive dragon compacting and reforming along with himself. "Metal-Deity!"

As the light died down, Sonic and Tai stared at the massive figure above them, his red eyes glowing as he held out his hands, around him floated parts of raw chaos energy, and while he no longer had any legs, he had six glowing wings made of chaos energy coming out of his back that allowed him to hover and fly. "It's time Sonic!"

Spitting out the words as the colorless emeralds landed around him, Metal-Deity simply gestured and laughed as the ground around him, Sonic and Tai collapsed and left them stuck on a large pillar surround by a deep fall. "Our final battle starts now."

"Not good," Tai said, "Sonic I guess that you need to digivolve and see what you can do."

Now in his ultimate form, Sonic rush at the new form of Metal-Sonic. You can't win," Metal-Deity said. "Ruby blade." The red wing on his back faded away. He swung his arm with a red blade at the end. Tai scream as he grabbed his chest. "It seam that I've grown beyond you," Metal-Deity said as he landed near Sonic, "I need some way to force you to fight all out." He turned to Amy and Mimi running towards them. "I think I found it. If you won't fight me, then those pink ones will become part of me."

Holding out his hand as Mimi and Amy gasped at his new looks, Metal grinned as power flowed down over them. "You two will make a fine addition to my digi disk collection." laughing, as the power started turning not just Amy, but also Mimi into digi disks, he turned his head around to face Sonic.

"Second time you lose her, isn't it?" Grabbing the two disks as they finished forming, he laughed as he held them up. "Now, let's see if you can fight any better now." As he stopped talking, he pointed his other hand as Tai. "Giga Blaster!"

"Not good," Tai said.

The blast hit the pillar, the pillar crumble leaving a large dust cloud over the pit. "Tai," Kari cried out as she dropped to her knees. "He's gone."

"All those battle and this was it," Metal-Deity said, "I was hoping from a greater battle and them as digi-disk. I guess I'll keep these two instead." He waved his new disks; just then a golden flash stole them from him. He turned to see Mimi and Amy on the ground and a form hovering over them.

Amy and Mimi look up at their savior. He had a head like Super Sonic with armor covering the side of his head. Golden quills ran down his back. He wore black armor like Wargreymon over his golden fur. "Amy," he said in Sonic's voice, "Mimi," in Tai's voice. "Wait here," he said using both voices.

Of to the side, Matt and Shadow glared at the fused human furry, both of them rather mad at the fact that the two had found a new way to show off.

Turning back aroudn to face Metal-Deity, the fused creature smirked up at him. "Guess we managed to pull a fast one on ya, you big bucket head, we're Sonchimon now, and we're going to kick your butt!"

Pulling back his fist as he spoke, golden colored chaos power had begun to gather in the gauntlet-covered hands. "Chaos Wind!" The attack taking the form of a golden glowing sonic wind attack that pushed Metal backwards a bit. "Hmm, seems we may have to go all out against you after all."

"It still won't be enough," Sonchimon said. The two inter lock their hands.

"How can you with stand my might?" Metal ask, "I've have all the seven emeralds' power and all those digi-disks."

"In the Digi-World, the greatest power can't be held," Sonchimon, said. Both jump from each other. "I'm going to free each one."

Mimi and Amy watch as the two jumped from each other. Kari and Cream ran up to them. "We need to get out of here," Kari said grabbing Mimi arm.

"That's Tai and Sonic," Mimi said as Sonchimon punch into Metal-Deity.

"That's right," Kari, said, "They'll handle this.

"Show offs." Shadow muttered as he and Matt backed up, the red and black colored hedgehog just itching to use a chaos spear on that freakish metal robot, on the other hand, he couldn't wait to see when Sonic and that kid got beaten into the ground. "Matt, we should be ready to step in when they fail."

At the fight, Sonchimon glared up at Metal as the root laughed, one large hand slamming right down towards him. "You think you'll win over me just because you two fused?" Ripping his hand free form the ground and glaring up at Sonchimon hovering in the air, he smirked darkly at him as several dark red spheres shot out of his hands. "Chaos Spears!"

Ducking around the attack, Sonchimon groaned as he pulled on the chaos energy he had, one gauntlet-covered hand flashing as a large blade shot out from its tip. "Chaos Blade!" Swinging out at Metal with the sword, no one really bothered to notice the golden energy running across it.

Metal-Deity jump back only to have a piece of his armor cut. As it healed, Metal-Deity spoke, "You just got lucky."

"We're just getting started," Sonchimon, said, "I just hope your battery can keep up.

"I'll show you my true power," Metal-Deity said, slowly his six wings pulled into his body.

Shooting out from the bottom of his body, two large dragon like legs smashed into the ground, each one sporting a large spike on the knee, at the same time, his hands gained three jagged chaos blades that glowed dark red. "Now, meet my fighting mode freak, I'll enjoy using it to slice you to bits."

"Good," Sonchimon said, "You're old form was too weak." Sonchimon flew at Metal-Deity. His fist hit Metal-Deity's head. Then he jumped back. "Doesn't look like you gain any speed."

"I don't need speed I have power," Metal-Deity said.

Meanwhile Eggman watch the two fighting. "Not good," He said, "Each one has power that we have. We need to start work on robots that can face them."

"Maybe not." Datamon commented as he watched the last remaining metal copies. "We still have Metal-Wargreymon and Mecha-Garurumon, and when they fuse together, they will unstoppable."

Smirking as he went back to watching the fight, Datamon tapped a finger on the controls. "Besides, it is time we strike as well, we must reclaim those emeralds."

"This Battle would make perfect cover," Eggman said, "Some of my smaller bots should be able to sneak into that Pit and carry the Emeralds here."

Sonchimon drop to his knee as Metal-Deity did that same. "You're loosing power," Metal-Detiy said.

"Well, I still save more, your strong attacks must take some out of you," Sonchimon said as he rush back at Metal-Deity.

Smirking mentally, Metal grinned as the shoulder joints on his new body snapped open, several golden colored blasts ripping out. "Chaos blaster!" Each one hitting the area around Sonchimon or making a direct hit.

Rolling around as he fell back from the sudden attack, Sonchimon growled as he held out his right hand, chaos energy flowing into it's palm the it as he jumped up, his left hand also drawing in chaos power as he held both hands together. "My ultimate attack! Chaos Blast!" The attack shooting off as Sonchimon did a wide sweep with his arms.

Metal-Deity pushed himself to the right. The energy wave turn and rush into the metal body. He rolled over the ground. Sonchimon slowly walk over the pieces of metals. He jab his arm into the right side of Metal-Deity. Sonchimon yanked out a stack of digi-disks. Then he was kick off.

Metal-Deity pushed himself up. "How can you keep up with me?"

"Simple, there is only one true Sonic." Punching Metal right in the chest, Sonchimon smirked as he tore out another handful of digi disks. "And he's a part of me." Punching Metal again, he grinned as the robot went flying backwards. "Give up Metal, you can't win now, without these, you're even weaker then before."

Eyes blazing with raw fury, Metal spread out his arm as every single ´chaos blade roared to life with all of his power. "We'll see who's the weak one here!" Shooting forward, he slashed the air with each hand. "Chaos Claws!"

"Sword of Courage," Sonchimon yelled. The crest of courage formed before him. He grab the bottom diamond like mark as the upper diamond mark formed into a long blade.

The two attacks met. Slowly Metal-Deity's claw broke up. Sonchimon put all of his might into that attack. The blade forced its way through Metal-Deity. As robotic remains fell to the ground, Sonchimon drop to one knee. He shimmered a little as they reverted back to Tai and Sonic.

"They did it," Amy and Mimi cheered.

"Showoffs." Matt mumbled out as he glared at eth remains of Metal-Deity. "So now what, we have the emeralds at last, but we still need to deal with Eggman."

Growing serious, Izzy nodded as he gazed down at the remains as well. "No to mention he still has two Metal copies left, one of Wargreymon and one of Weregarurumon, think of how powerful he can have made them by now."

"You'll just have to find out, won't you?" Came Datamon's voice as part of Metal-Deity lit up with a hologram. "And please, hurry up, we don't want our party to be delayed."

"I'm never late," Sonic, said just before he dropped to the ground.

"Sonic," Amy yelled running up to him.

"I'm alright," Sonic, said, "I guess the fight took a lot of energy."

"We all could use some rest. I say we get the emeralds and return home," Kari said.

"There a problem," Big said, "The emeralds are gone."

"Faker," Shadow yelled, "Why did you let them take the emeralds?"

"I was fighting," Sonic said. His body slumped even more onto Amy.

"I agree that Sonic need to be dropped off," Shadow said, "The faker is even more worthless at the moment. The rest of you..." He turned to see that others walking away. "Hey where are you going?"

"I need a bath," Rouge said.

Rubbing his stomach as he walked past the angry Shadow, Big groaned as a loud growl erupted from it. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, yeah, but no fishing, I'll buy something from the market place." Joe added in as he walked past Matt, stopping only to stare down at the blond haired boy. "Hey, you two coming with us back, or do you want to stay here?"

"You don't order the leaders," Shadow yelled. "Fine I'll go back...Because I need to plan our next move."

"I agree," Matt said.

Eggman watch the heroes leave. "Good, we also need time to recover." He turned to see seven small robots hover into the room. Without making a sound they drop the seven emeralds on the table before him. "You got to love spy bots. Now I have all need to merge my two metals. But it never hurt to have a little more help."

"Anyone in mind, or do you want to built another robot?" Datamon muttered out as he sat about placing the Chaos emeralds into the machine. "There, now we have complete control of the entire digital world again, we could destroy it in a second if we wanted too."

Not really listing to his allies ranting, Eggman stared at the screen, one hand rubbing his chin as he tried of think. "Everything so far has failed, Metal-Sonic, the metal copies, the eggpawns." Eyes half closing as he groaned at the number of defeats, he stopped as he spotted Matt and Shadow's comments. "Hmm, so, Shadow and the blonde have a problem with Sonic and his human friend?"

Laughing darkly as he sat up, Eggman grinned as he stood up with a hurry. "I've got it, at long last, Shadow shall destroy Sonic." Letting out a laugh, Eggman stared down at the chaos emeralds planted in the machine. "And I know how to do it, I'll corrupt them with the negative power from one of these!"

"While Shadow and Sonic are fighting we send the merge Metal to fight the others," Eggman said. He pulled one of the emeralds from the machine. "Here," He gave one of the emeralds to Datamon. "I made sure your new body could handle one."

"Such power," Datamon said as he drop the emerald into his arm, "I can get the corrupting beam ready as I make my way to Shadow."

Meanwhile Shadow and Matt slowly walk back to the "The nerve of those Faker," Shadow said, "How dear the others act as it is not a big deal to lose the emeralds!"

Datamon smiled as he point his beam at the two and release the energy at the two. Shadow and Matt felt nothing; they continued to walk only to have their eyes having blackness outlying their eye apples.

"It's almost over." Tai muttered out as he looked out over the city, Sonic standing next to him as he watched the sun set. "I didn't think we'd make it once, but now, we've almost defeated all the metal copies."

Nodding in agreement, Sonic sighed a bit as he looked down at the street below. "Metal-Sonic's gone too, after all these years, we finally settled the fight for the role of the one and only Sonic."

Glancing down at the hedgehog, Tai frowned a bit at the tone of voice he used. "You miss him, even after he tried to kill you?"

"Metal." Sonic breathed out as he closed his eyes. "He was closer to me then anyone else ever was, I could almost hear him in my mind when we fought." Giving a weird, half smile half frown; Sonic turned away and sighed once more. "He could always give me a good fight, and sometimes, I thought of him as a brother I was always fighting with, he could always give me a challenge."

Tai smiled and look at Sonic "From what you told me I'm sure you'll see him again."

Meanwhile TK took a breath of relief as he dropped the last box of part in his room. "I hope mom doesn't look in here," He said looking at the metal parts covering the floor. "Are you sure about this? I mean it's Metal-Sonic."

"I'm sure," Tails said looking at the pieces, "As long as we don't active anything we should be fine. If I can some how get into his data I could find their main base."

Nodding, TK turned around and stopped, his eyes downcast a bit. "And then you and the others will be going home then?" His voice barely heard as he gave a faint smile. "You know, I haven't even thought of that lately, it is really starting to feel like it does with Patamon, I guess I was beginning to think that you'd always be around. "

Leaving before Tails could reply to him, TK left the two tailed fox behind with a sad feeling to him as he poked Metal's remains. "I'll miss you too TK, you seems like the only who's really interested in what I Build."

"I just hope that some of your smart carry over to me," TK said as he grab to parts. He started to fiddle with the pieces as he continued to talk. "Most of the things you made around here are way beyond what we can make. Beside even if Sonic is not interested in what you build, I'm sure he appreciate them."

"You right," Tails said looking at TK, "You may want to be careful with that."

"Why?" TK ask looking at the two parts he joined together.

"You connected those pieces the right way," Tails said, "Look like you gotten some of my skill after all."

Smirking with pride, TK nodded as he tapped his screwdriver on the small device. "Heh, just call me doctor TK, master of electronics."

"Master of burnt out wiring is more like it." Tails muttered out a puff of black smoke erupted from the device, a puff of smoke that quickly turned into a small cloud that had both him and TK coughing. "Maybe, you should, try a little harder."

"Well I heard Tai ran into a tree or two while learning to run fast," TK said.

Mimi and Amy were looking in the mirror. "I think we need to rethink how to get Tai and Sonic," Mimi said.

"How so?" Amy asked.

"Kari should know about Tai and Tails should know about Sonic," Mimi said.

"I like that ideal," Amy said, "Since Sonic and Tai is at Kari's so It may better if we talk to Tails." Amy grabbed her coat.

Rubbing his eyes as he stepped back, Tails nodded as he had finally rebuilt the very device he had taken apart so many days ago. "There, I'm all finished." Placing the screwdriver on the table, he reached out and picked up the remote. "Let's see if it works."

Next to him, TK nodded in agreement as he watched the rebuilt TV set before him. Only a small bit of concern on his face. "That's great Tails, but did it use to look like that?" Pointing at the rounder TV set; he grimaced as the multitude of antennas on it. "It looks like you can take every channel on the planet with it."

Sora sat on her desk doing her homework. "This is boring," Rouge said as she rest on Sora's bed. "Lets go some where."

"No," Sora said, "Every time you go somewhere we end up getting chased and I need to do my homework or else I'm grounded."

"So I'm grounded because you don't want to be grounded," Rouge said.

"If you want to do something go help my mother," Sora said.

"There are two thing I can't do, one is cook and the other is working with flowers," Rouge said, "so I'm going to take a nap."

At Izzy's, Mighty yawned as he was busy using the living room couch for push ups again, the rather strange exercise getting on the red haired boy's nerves as he was currently sitting in it.

Leaning forward, Izzy grumbled as he attempted to figure out just what was being said on the TV, the subtitles of the foreign movie dancing up and down in perfect sync with each of Mighty's push ups.

Just then Izzy mother walk into the room. "Izzy," She yelled, "What are you doing up there? It's not safe."

"I was watch TV when Mighty started to use the couch for his workout," Izzy said.

"I need to keep in fit," Mighty said.

Meanwhile in the Digi-World, Joe sat under a tree reading a book. He looked over the book at Big sitting by a lake. He hummed as he waited for a nimble.

"Having fun yet brat?"

Snapping his head around at the mocking tone of voice, Joe dropped his book as he found himself staring right into Datamon's robotic face, the red glowing eyes showing just much he was enjoying the encounter. "You know, coming here without your friends was a big mistake, we've been waiting for something like this."

Snapping his fingers, he let out a chuckle as two robots tore out of the lake, one of them grabbing a screaming Big in one hand, knocking him out, the other one glowing as a massive cannon formed on both its hands. "Now, come with me quietly, or I'll be more then happy to hurt you."

"Big Digivolve," Joe yelled.

Big digivolved to Servalmon and ready himself for battle, one of the robots came charging at Big. "Desert Kings Claws," He cut the robot only to have another hit him in the back.

"So, he wasn't knocked out after all." Datamon mumbled out as he lifted up one hand to tap his metallic chin. "No matter, electro Blaster!"

Screaming in pain as several thousand volts ran through his body, the large desert kind type digimon dropped to his knees in. "Hmm, you need even more, very well, Nightmare Wave!"

Chuckling as he sent out a combination of Myotismonls and Ladydevimon's attack, the robotic digimon laughed could as Big's body turned dark gray before evolving backwards into Bigmon again.

Lifting up Joe while the remaining robot grabbed Big, Datamon cast a dark look at the scared off human boy. "Perfect, now that I have you as bait, I just have to lay a trap and wait for my victims to spring it."

Eggman sat before the computer. "Lets see," he said. He started to type. "Dear fools. We have the blue haired boy and his large pet cat, if you want them back. I want Sonic and his human to meet me at the place I've pointed out."

A little later, the digi-destined sat in the Izzy room. "They have Joe," Izzy said, "They want Sonic and Tai to meet them."

"I think it's a trap," Mighty said.

"That why I trace where the message came from," Izzy said.

"Where what were going to do," Sonic said jumping to his feet, "Me and Tai will go to the meeting while the rest of you to the base."

"No, we'll go to the meeting Tai." Matt spat out the words as he glared at the messy haired boy along with Shadow. "And don't try and talk us out of it, we're going either with or without you"

Staring a bit at Matt, Tai finally sighed and nodded. "Okay Matt, but try and stay calm, we don't need a fight at this time." Turning to regard the others, he grinned as he saw the others getting ready to leave for the base. "Okay, let's get going."

"Look like we're working together," Sonic said.

"Whatever," Shadow said, "Lets just get this done.

Meanwhile Izzy lead the group. "It shouldn't be long before we reach Eggman's base," Izzy said.

"I hope Tai will be alright," Kari said, "Him and Matt are fight a lot lately."

"I let Rouge lead us, she has some helpful information," Sora said.

"I do," Rouge, said landing before them, "The Base security is too tight for us to sneak in, we're going to need to fight our way in."

"Or you could just surrender to us." Came a cold voice from behind as a large metallic shadow fell over them, the body it belonged to shaped much like a humanoid would, but with several sharp spikes jutting out it's back. "Trust me, you don't stand a chance against both of us." Mecha-Garurumon spat out as he spread out his arms.

Dropping to the ground on the other side of them, Metal-Wargreymon eyes glowed red as he stood up in his full height, gauntlets updated to have small saw blades instead of sharp claws. "Of course, we'd prefer if you didn't surrender." Slashing the air in an aggressive manner as he spoke, the large metal copy stomped closer. "I do so want to avenge Metal-Lillymon's death."

"Why should you care?" Amy asked.

"Because you hurt Metal-Lillymon," Metal-Wargreymon said, "I'm going to take you down."

"We need to digivovle," Mimi yelled.

"We know a new trick as well," Metal-Wargreymon said. Both him and Mecha-Garurumon broke into pieces. Slowly they came back together then they yelled. "Say hello to Metal-Omnimon."

Lighting slowly rose from the ground around them. "Like it," Metal-Omnimon said, "The field goes over and under the ground."

Meanwhile Matt nodded at Shadow. Shadow smiled as he face Sonic.

"Hey Tai?" Matt called out as he walked closer to the messy haired boy. "There's something we have to talk about."

Turning around, Tai stared as the blond haired boy grinned at him, his eyes narrowed halfway and looking like they were completely black. "What is it Matt? We have to hurry, Joe's in trouble, remember?"

Smirking, Matt lifted up both hands in a friendly gesture. "Oh I remember Tai, it's just." Lashing out as hard as he could, Matt grinned as Tai flew backwards with a yell. "I'm the trap that been waiting for you."

Next to them, Shadow laughed as he watched Sonic fly backwards from a chaos spear attack, the blue hedgehog hitting Tai as they both landed. "And thanks to Datamon, we've gained a new power as well."

Lifting up is digivice, Matt laughed as his and Shadow's eyes flashed jet-black. "Shadow, let's do it! Matrix Digivolve!"

Grinning in response, Shadow held up his hand as it glowed with chaos power. "You got it! Shadow Matrix digivolve too!"

Turing into two dark spheres, Matt and Shadow flowed together, the blond haired boy laughing while his body twisted and warped, spikes shooting out of his arms and back as his body took on a more monster like form. "Shatomon!"

Snapping open his red colored eyes, Shatomon grinned as twin chaos swords blazed to life in each of his hands. "Are you ready, Fakers?"

"We have no choice," Sonic said. Tai nodded. "Sonic Matrix digivolve to Sonchimon."

Both digimons stared at each other. "Why?" Sonchimon asked, "We are you fight me?"

"We're tired of you out staging us," Shatomon said, "We are better but you still win when we can't. I make us sick to see you think you are better then us."

"I never thought that way of you," Sonchimon said.

"You're going down," Shatomon yelled. He rushed at Sonchimon, his spikes ready to strike him.

Sonchimon grab the spikes. "Datamon is using you," he said keeping the spike from him.

"No," Shatomon said, "It was a free trade. He gives us the power to fight and we get to prove to you are fakers."

Jumping back, Shatomon crossed his chaos blades, a dark grin filling his face. "Now, taste this, Chaos Cannon!" A blast of energy shooting out from the blades as he spoke.

Moving to avoid it, Sonchimon cursed as the ground he had been standing on exploding as a chaos energy swept outwards, destroying the very ground itself.

Pulling out his own chaos blade as the dust settled after the blast, Sonchimon stared as calmly at Shatomon as he could. "I don't want to fight you, but if it is the only way to make you two see reason." Holding up his sword, he glared harshly across the clearing. "Then bring it on!"

Laughing darkly back at the statement, the two chaos blades were held out in a battle stance, Shatomon's eyes glowing darkly. "As you wish, Faker!"

Shatomon charge a Sonchimon. "Sword of Courage," Sonchimon said, Sonchimon block one of Shatomon's swords with his blade. Sonchimon jumped back from Shatomon's other blade.

"You're fast faker," Shatomon said.

"If you beat me, then what?" Sonchimon said thrusting his sword at Shatomon.

"Then we will stop Eggman and Datamon," Shatomon said using his sword to block the attack.

"You think they wouldn't plan for that," Sonchimon said.

Meanwhile Sora watch Rouge in her mega form hit the ground. "This is good," she said, "We need a plan."

"No kidding, that damn field stops every one of our attacks." Izzy spat out as he watched Mighty pound lose as the electric field. "Damn it, we need something to short circuit it."

From their places, Kari and Mimi winched as stray bolts of lighting from the field hit both Cream and Amy in their mega forms. "Kari, we should, call Tai and Matt. Maybe they can help."

Meanwhile Shatomon's attack hit Sonchimon. Sonchimon cover his wound as he lay on the ground. "You just don't have the power to beat me," Shatomon said, "You're still recovering from the fight with Metal-Sonic."

Just then, Sonchimon's eyes became white with pink diamonds forming a star in the center. Sonchimon push himself to his feet. "The others needs us," he said. "Rage of Courage!" His fist became a blur as he struck Shatomon. Shatomon's sword slip from his hands under the countless punches, then Shatomon was kicked.

As Shatomon just rested on the ground, Sonchimon took off to get to the others. "Don't think this is over," Shatomon said as he looked down at a pill in his hands, "Datamon gave us something in case something like this happen."

Quickly swallowing the pill, Shatomon grinned as he felt it hit his stomach, then he suddenly frowned as a funny feeling spread through his body, followed by a silent scream as his eyes glowed completely black.

"Ah." Datamon grinned as he watched the scene, one hand curled up in a gesture of success. "He fell for it." Holding out his hand, the robotic digimon grinned as the green chaos emerald shimmered into view. "And now, for the final."

Turning his head around to face the one talking, Shatomon barely had time to scream as he saw the chaos emerald get shot at him.

Raising a hand to block the shot Shatomon gasped as he felt the emerald hit him, raw negative power crackling out and flowed into him, trigging a new form. "Shatomon, mode change too, Chaos Shatomon!" His body glowing with a bizarre mixture of colors around is hand and feet as he finished mode changing. "Sonchimon, it's time, for you to die!"

"Give it up," Metal-Omnimon said mockingly, "You can't get through my field. how can you wven think of defeating me if you can't hit me." Just then, a blade struck the field.

"You don't mind if I try," Sonchimon said as pulled his sword away. "Sword of Courage." His sword glowed orange. The glowing blade slipped through the shield. The energy exploded into Metal-Omnimon forcing him back.

Sonchimon readied his sword to strike once more but a blade landed before him. "You're fighting me," the new Shatomon said.

"Looks like I have no choice," Sonchimon said, "Get ready Matt and Shadow, even with Datamon help you can't win." He leaped at Shatomon.

Blocking the attack with his remaining weapon, Shatomon grinned as he kicked out, his foot connection with Sonchimon's stomach. "I can't believe we haven't done this before." Making a cut with his sword, he laughed as Sonchimon backed away with a wound on his left shoulder. "The ultimate lifeform, and the perfect digi destined, together we are invincible."

Ducking and blocking the following attacks, Sonchimon glared right ahead as he watched Shatomon eyes glow with pitch black darkness. "Right, and when you defeat me, then what?" Kicking the sword away, Sonchimon held out his blade. "Do you think Datamon will let you turn on him and Eggman?"

"No." Shatomon replied as power surged into his hands. "But it won't matter, Chaos Cannon!"

"Matt," TK said, "Matt and Shadow combined like Tai and Sonic but they're fighting."

"Do worry," Cream, said, "I'm sure that they did something to them."

"Remember," Joe said, "This isn't the first time that Matt has acted like this. Remember when he sent Metal-Garurumon at Wargreymon. And the way they been acting lately. Datamon just needed to push them a little to get them to fight."

"So the problem is worse then mind control," Rouge said, "Datamon just help Matt and Shadow act on their hatred.

"It seams they're busy," Metal-Omnimon said, "So I'll take care of the spectators." He flew at the other Digi-destined.

"Look out!" Moving in fast while he yelled, Imperialdramon smashed Metal-Omnimon backwards a bit, his won body smoking from where it had hit the force field. "Heh, you're a tough one aren't you?"

Holding up his hands in a defensive manner as he spoke, Imperialdramon looked down at the other digi destined. "Sorry I'm late, Davis and Ken been trying to get in touch with the other digi destined again, but they sent us to help you win this fight when they saw you losing."

Glaring at the new digimon who had attacked him, Metal-Omnimon grunted as he swung up the Mecha-Garurumon head. "Another one to deal with, guess I have to get more serious." Smirking as light began to glow around the mouth as a medium size cannon popped out, the large metal copy level the cannon at the digi destined and their digimons. "Metal Cannon!"

Roaring in pain as he got hit, Imperialdramon went flying backwards. "At least they took care of the field for us," Cream said as she placed Kari back on the ground.

"There only one," Rouge said, "If we attack from different directions he can't block all of them."

Metal-Omnimon block Rouge's Emeralds attack. When a powerful attack crack through his armor. He turned and used his Metal-Wargreymon head to knock Amy away. He watched as Big came at him.

"You're need to do better than that," Metal-Omnimon yelled flying full speed at Big. Before he could hit Big, a force hit him in the back and then Big slam into his head.

"Stop watching them," Shatomon said as he swung at Sonchimon. "You're fighting me."

Glaring at Shatomon, Sonchimon landed on the ground with a glowing sphere of light in each hand as he had removed his sword. "Why, do you hate us so much you'll leave them to die just to win a fight?" Leveling out both hands, he sighed as he let go of the power. "Chaos Wind!"

The twin spheres of energy turning into a circle as mini twister shot out from its center, the powerful air attack hitting Shatomon as he came rushing in to attack. "Sorry Mat and sorry Shadow, but we're through holding back."

Just then Sonchimon attack hit Shatomon. He screamed as the tornado rip into his skin.

He screamed as he slammed into the ground. Sonchimon then slammed into him. He stomped on Shatomon until he went limp. "How could you win?" Shatomon asked weakly.

"Unlike you I don't fight to prove anything to myself," Sonchimon said, "I fight for others." As Sonchimon turned to the fight against Metal-Omnimon, Shatomon was replace by Matt with Shadow resting on him. Their eyes lock on Sonchimon as we watch the battle. "I can't fight for much longer," Sonchimon said, ''I will still fight Metal-Omnimon. I order to protect those I care about I will push myself to be stronger."

Grunting at those words, Shadow pushed himself up and glared past Sonic and right into the eyes of Metal-Omnimon. "I remember, that jerk Datamon didn't even try to bargain with us, he just inject us with that damn stuff."

Below him, Matt snarled out a response as he stood somewhat slowly as well. "Yeah, what do you say we pay him back?" Holding out his digivice, the blond haired boy grinned as a powerful wave of energy shoot out from Shadow. "Use the last of the chaos energy we got and help Sonchimon!"

Glowing brightly as he shot off into the air, Shadow grinned as he felt the chaos power flow through him again. "Shadowmon warp digivolve too, Super-Shadowmon!"

Sonchimon block Metal-Omnimon's attack. The others watch the two battled. Sonchimon swung his sword at the robot. Metal-Omnimon forced the sword from Metal-Wargreymon head. The two swords hit and the two twisted in the air. "I'm monitoring your power level," Metal-Omnimon said, "You levels are very low. You can't hold me back for long."

Sonchimon jab his sword into Metal-Omnimon waist. "That's it," Metal-Omnimon said. Sonchimon grab his sword but Metal-Omnimon aimed his cannon at his chest. Sonchimon scream as his chest burned. "You're weak," Metal-Omnimon said as he aimed at Sonchimon once more. Behind Metal-Omnimon, Sonchimon watched a digimon flying at the robot.

"Chaos Sword!" Shooting past Sonchimon, Shadow ignored the approaching digimon as he lashed out with his sword, scoring a direct hit as the Mecha-Garurumon head were cut in half, sparks of electricity flying out form the cut. "Now's you chance, he's defenseless!"

Moving to lift up his Metal-Wargreymon head, Metal-Omnimon stopped as he felt something rip through it, even more electricity shooting out as a sick laugh filled the air. "Silly one, it is Vulpmon who shall face these two in the final battle."

Tossing away the entire right arm from Metal-Omnimon, Vulpmon didn't waste much time as he was already moving, his laughter filling the air as he vanished.

"He's a strange digimon," Sonchimon said, "but he gave us an ideal. Do you know that Omnimon's only attacks come from his arms? You can't attack if you can use your arms. Sword of Courage!" Sonchimon stab his sword into Metal-Omnimon's remaining elbow. "The rest is up to you," Sonchimon yelled before shining. Soon Tai was there resting with Demi-Sonicmon on him.

"We need to keep him from getting away," Amy yelled as she readied her attack. "Golden hammer," Amy yelled. Amy threw her hammer at Metal-Omnimon. The glowing gold hammer struck the robot and forced him to the ground.

"He may have damage my arm but I can still move my cannon," Metal-Omnimon said as he began to raise his remaining head.

"After he's scrap I say we should clean up the mess," Tails said, "That way Eggman doesn't get it."

"You got it." Mighty commented as he punched out, using his strength to knock the robotic digimon backwards.

Coming in behind him, Amy used her hammer to knock a large round mark in the upper armored parts of Metal-Omnimon, weakening it. "There, that should do it."

Grinning as he came back into the fight, Imperialdramon leveled his arm cannon right at a cursing Metal-Omnimon struggling to get his remaining arm to move. "Heh, looks like we get to finish this after all, Positron Laser!" Firing off his main attack, the dragon man like digimon let out a yell of victory as the laser tore right through Metal-Omnimon.

Tails smiled as he picked up the pieces from the robot. "TK where are you going?"

"I'm going to get Matt and Shadow," TK said, "If they are still nearby."

"I'll take Tai and Sonic back home," Kari said, "The rest of you go get Joe and Big from Eggman's base."

The fully digivolved partners rush to Eggman base, they came to the large dome with no robots. They push the door open to see Joe and Big tied up. "Look like since Eggman lost Metal-Omnimon he gave up on this place," Rouge said.

Walking further into the room, they stopped as a small light formed in the center of the place, a platform rising up thought the floor with Datamon standing on it. "Hello again Digi Destined. I trust that Metal-Omnimon gave you a workout?"

Grinning as he watched Joe and Big being released, Datamon chuckled as he tossed a small data pad down at them. "Now, I've talked about this with Eggman and we've decided it's time for the final battle, so come to this place tomorrow, and this time, it's only going to four brats, and four furries who are allowed, so pick your fighters carefully."

"So we rest and then send four pairs to meet Datamon," Mighty said, "I am ready."

"Who said you'll be chosen," Rouge said.

"We want the strongest," Mighty said.

"Who says you're strongest," Rouge said.

"Lets rest tonight and come up with the group when we're all refreshed," Joe said. The group nodded and walked away.

"Are we going along with what they said?" Sora asked.

"Don't know," Ken said, "Well see what everyone thinks."

Groaning as he woke up on the bad in his house, Tai blinked his eyes as all he could see for one moment where something pink lying next to him, then he scrambled backwards as he recognized it as the backside of Mimi's t-shirt. "Wha, what are you doing here?"

Landing heavily on the ground, he let out a curse before spotting Sonic landing next to him, the blue colored hedgehog having a expression similar to his, the faint mumbling from Amy reaching him after a few seconds. "I see Amy snuck into your bed?"

"And the pink loving girl into yours." Sonic replied as he pointed one finger in Mimi's direction, the girl in question yawning as she turned around to face them.

"Tai, Sonic you're awake great," Mimi said, "You know how tiring it was to carry you here, we just fell asleep before we could leave."

"Good morning lovebirds," Kari said entering the room, "We have a meeting with the others so get clean."

"I'm going to freshen up a little," Mimi said before she left the room.

"What this meeting about?" Tai asked.

"Eggman and Datamon wants to fight us," Kari said, "We're going to pick the group to face them. We're meeting at Sora's. I'm going to make something for use to eat. The others would love to hear this."

Grumbling darkly as his little sister left the room, Tai turned to stare at Sonic, his hands clenched up tightly. "So, Datamon want a final showdown, well I'm all ready for it, that tin can just bring it on."

"The same goes for Eggman." Sonic added as he held up his own fists. "It's been fun fighting his goons, but I'm ready for the big one now." Glancing over his shoulder, Sonic grunted as he noticed Mimi and Amy staring at them. "What, don't tell me you don't want this over with?"

"We should go now." Tai spoke out softly as he lowered his fists, his eyes full of determination as he looked at the others in the room. "If I know Sora right, she'll tell me and Sonic to wait this one out with Matt so we won't start a mess."

Soon Tai and the rest entered Sora's apartment. Tai look at the large group before him. "So what are we doing here?" he asked.

"We're going to see who's going to face Datamon," Sora said.

"We need a team of four," Mighty said, "Me and Izzy are one. We just need three more."

"Like I said before how do you know that we'll pick you?" Rouge asked.

"Tai and Sonic can merge so I think they should go," Tails said.

"I'll go with Tai," Kari said, "He's my brother."

"I don't know if I can merge with Matt again but we will be very important in the battle," Shadow said.

"I don't know," Mimi, said, "You might go after Tai and Sonic once more."

Giving the pink loving girl a death glare, Shadow grunted as he gazed at the rest of the room. "So what? While we could decide to go after the human faker and the real Faker, both of us wants to trash Datamon for what he did more then we want to out do team fakers"

Coughing a bit at the very blunt comment from Shadow, Matt settled for staring over at Tai while trying to avoid showing to much contempt. "So what do you say, a truce for now or what?"

"Truce," Tai said. "So the four of us what about the other two pairs?"

"I'm ready," Mighty said.

"Izzy, your the brains," Rouge said, "You should stay back. You could monitor the fight and bring us in if needed."

"Good ideal," Tai said, "Ken and Davis will be the last two if that alright?"

"They can't." Kari spoke out as she looked at him. "Datamon said that only the older digi destined could come, it will have to be either me and Cream, Sora and Rouge, Mimi and Amy or Joe and Big."

"Sora and Rouge," Matt said, "And I hate to say it but Mimi and Amy."

"Really," Mimi said.

"Yes," Matt said, "We need to leave some powerful outside as well."

"Great," Mimi said. "I'll watch your back Tai."

"Wonderful." Came the reply as Tai regarded the rest of the room. "So are we ready to go or what?"

Shaking his head at the rather impatient comment, Matt walked over to stare at the computer with a cold glare. "We're ready, and waiting for us to get in there and kick Datamon's butt."

Shrugging, Rouge glanced around the room and as she casually pulled on her glove. "I'm ready, and I guess my partner is too. And remember, the sooner we beat hose two jerks, the sooner I get back to my jewel collection."

"I'm ready to go anyway as long as you are Sonic." Amy added in as she swung her hammer around, a glint of determination to do her best in them.

The group stopped and looked at the large base before them. Countless steel building rose from the ground. "I don't like it," Izzy said, "Datamon could be hiding anywhere and who knows if there traps."

"That's why you're waiting here," Tai said, "Keep an eye on us. If anything happens come in for us. Beside we have Rouge. She must be great with traps."

"The best," Rouge said.

"Come on," Shadow said.

Tai lead the group. Standing in the center of base Datamon stood. "Come my pray," he said as camera showing him the digi-destined and furries walking through the base.

Also watching it, Eggman were busy smirking as his newest battle machine were busy powering up, several weapons already ready for use as he began to move it forward. "Just you wait Sonic, this new combat mech will leave you and your friends with no other choice but to die."

Pressing the final start up button, Eggman laughed as several engines kicked in and the whole machine began to move forward, a loud roar filling the corridors of the base as he began to move into a battle ready stance. "All systems are good, Egg-Robo mark 3, launch!"

"Greetings Datamon said walking out. "It's so great you could come to your doom."

A large gate open behind them, they turn to see a machine with an egg-shaped body. Its feet have tracks on it. It had large arms moving through the air.

"Matt," Tai said, "you and Shadow will fight Eggman's...thing with while we take on Datamon."

"And what should we do." Mimi yelled out as she focused on Tai and Sonic as they faced off against Datamon. "Sora, do you think... AHHH!"

Turning around at the loud yell, Tai and Sonic, Matt and Shadow watched as the floor vanished from beneath Mimi, Sora, Amy and Rouge, the four of them screaming as they fell down below while the trapdoor closed again.

Smirking, or at least doing so mentally, Datamon grinned as he watched Tai and Sonic's enraged expressions as they turned back to face him. "There, a bit of extra motivation, if you lose this fight, they become my new test subjects."

"And speaking of test subjects." Datamon mumbled out as his eyes glowed. "I think you met one of them, Vulpmon, come on out and greet our enemies." As he spoke, the large form of Vulpmon came down from his hiding place near the top of the room. "See him Yagami? He more then just a lackey, each time he fought you and Sonic, he got stronger, storing you biological and digital data inside of himself, he even added in that giant cat's data as well, don't know why though."

Reaching out with both hands, Datamon began to laugh as his body, and Vulpmon's began to glow with a cold, blue light. "And thank to the chaos emerald Eggman gave me, I can now do this!"

"Datamon."

"Vulpmon."

"DNA digivolves too... Omni-Datamon"

"So entire time you been studying us," Tai said, "Then why did he help us?"

"To learn," Datamon said, "The stronger you are the stronger he will become. He seemed to be eager to fight you and wanted you at your best. Mask cannon," A mask cover his hands. The mouth of the masks open and energy gather there.

Tai jump from the attack. "Sonic ready?" he asked. Sonic nodded.

Shadow ran at Eggman. Eggman sent a claw at him. Shadow kick the claw away but they claws was released as the new claw grab him. Matt growl as he ran at the claw with his chaos spear ready.

"You two are nothing!" Hammering down a hand on his control panel, Eggman laughed as a powerful arc of energy shot out, knocking Matt backwards. "So, the Ultimate lifeform finally get beaten, by a human no less."

Grinning as he pulled down a lever, he broke into a full laugh as Shadow scream in pain, blue white arcs of electricity cursing over and through the hedgehog's body. "Such a waste of time, no, to deal with Sonic once and for all."

"I'm not down yet." Came the cold reply from Shadow as he glared down at Eggman, both hands gripping the claw as a powerful, red aura formed around him. "I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate lifeform, and I will not lose to the likes of you, Chaos Blast!"

Landing on the ground in a mass of broken metal, Shadow stood up and he watched Mass stand up as well. "You, Matt, let's do it, let's show this loser the true power of the Ultimate lifeforms." As he spoke, the same red aura flowed across Matt's body, the blond haired boy getting drawn closer to the black and red hedgehog. "Shadowmon, matrix digivolves too, Shatomon!"

Crossing his arms as he fully formed, Shatomon glare dup at Eggman as anew claw reformed on his battle machine. "Now Eggman, prepare to face the ultimate battle lifeform!"

"How can you prove that you're the ultimate lifeform if you use that human to help you?" Eggman asked.

"How much cromedigizoid did you use in that robot," Shadow asked.

"Shut-up," Eggman yelled.

"Come on Tai," Sonic said. Tai nodded.

As Sonic and Tai merged Datamon just watched. "Yes," Omni-Datamon said, "I wanted to see the power you two have."

"Sword of courage," Sonchimon yelled. Before Sonchimon could react, Omni-Datamon slammed his fist into Sonchimon elbow. Then he grab Sonchimon's wrist and flip him to the ground.

"I know all you attacks," Omni-Datamon, said, "You can't win."

"Chaos Wind!" Letting lose with the attack as he glared up at Omni-Datamon, Sonchimon grinned as the robotic monster went flying up into the air. "But you still leave yourself open." Jumping up and reforming his sword, he grinned as Omni-Datamon landed in a battle ready stance. "And I don't care how much you boast, you're still going down."

Smirking as he lifted up his left arm, Omni-Datamon simply watched the expression of Sonchimon's face as the large hand morphed into a rather large cannon. "Heh, you battle data isn't the only ones I've picked up, Metal-Cannon!"

Ducking to avoid the powerful blast, Sonchimon glared as he shot up and began to run forward, his sword glowing as he came closer. "Chaos..."

"Terra Force!" Sending out the orange glowing blast with a loud scream, Omni-Datamon watched as Sonchimon went flying backwards again, the sword he had been holding landing blade first in the floor before him. "Like it? And it isn't just like your old partners attack. It is his. "

Watching the hateful look filling Sonchimon's eyes, Omni-Datamon held up both hands as they morphed into Zudomon's right arm, and mega-Kabuterimon left arm, from his back, Garudamon's wings formed as he laughed. "Yes, I've accessed the void I was sent to when I was sucked into the black hole along with Etemon's goons, and there, I found your digimons, all of them, and turned them into digi disks. And now, their powers and attacks are mine, just like you and your blue bozo's attacks are mine."

"I will free Agumon," Sonchimon yelled as he rushed at Omni-Datamon. Before Sonchimon could hit Omni-Datamon, the mad digimon slammed into Sonchimon.

"You can't free him," Omni-digimon said, "You can't even hit me. You'll make a good add-on for me." He smiled a Sonchimon on the ground his eyes closed.

Tai look around at the smoke around him. "Tai."

"Agumon," Tai called, "here are you?"

"Tai," Agumon's ghostly voice said, "Call me."

"What do you mean?" Tai asked.

Sonchimon open his eyes and kick at Omni-Datamon. Omni-Datamon jumped back. "You do have Agumon," Sonchimon said, "I can hear my partner reaching for me." Sonchimon raised his arm.

An orange disk came from Omni-Datamon and flew to Sonchimon. The disk melted into Sonchimon. "Sonchimon mode change to War Sonchimon."

Staring at the new form of Sonchimon, Omni-Datamon allowed a cold laugh to fill the air as he clenched up both his arms. "I see, so you want to go all the way do you? Than I shall follow your lead."

Screaming as he twisted his back, Omni-Datamon's side twisted as two more arms shot out, these one looking like Angemon's and Angewomon's, and on his face, his eyes twisted until they looked like Lillymon's and his had Were-Garurumon's tail moving back and fourth behind him. "Let's see if you can keep up with me now."

As he screamed, all four arms had snapped open their hands, the glow of their different attacks spring fourth as electricity, holy power and sheer force shot out at War-Sonchimon. "I'll destroy you and the rest of your friends!"

"I won't let you," War Sonchimon yelled.

Meanwhile Shatomon knock another claw away. "You need to do better," he said.

"I will," Eggman said as he pressed a button. Shatomon look around to see the claws he knocked off hovering at him.

Ducking each claw as it came closer to him, he chuckled as he regarded the claws hovering a bit off from him. "Really doctor, can't you think of something more dangerous then that, I'm not even getting a..."

Slamming the fused creature with new weapon he had formed while Shatomon had been distracted, Eggman grinned as he watched the fused creature fly backwards after a direct hit in the stomach with a spike covered sphere hand. "You were saying?"

Pressing a few buttons as he spoke, Eggman began to laugh as the body of his new machine began to open up, several metallic tentacles moving our from with in. "My dear boy, I think that you will find this toy, far superior to anything else you might have faced in the past." Hitting the firing button as he finished talking, Eggman laughed as electricity streamed out from each tentacle and right towards Shatomon.

Shatomon scream as the energy ran through his body. The tentacles slammed him into the ground. "Having fun?" Eggman said with a smile, "It's only going to get better."

Shatomon scream loader as more power was forced into him. Then he was slammed into a wall. "The best part is they drain your power and use that power to attack you."

"We won't let you win," Shatomon grunted as he freed his arms. "Chaos swords." He broke through the wall of the building. He dragged himself into the building.

"Come on out," Eggman yelled slamming down on the button, increasing the voltage. He blinked when he did not hear a scream.

"Looking for us," Shatomon said standing in the hole, "You find you're robots tied up." He leapt at the robot body.

Glaring down and watched Shatomon smiling smugly back at him; Eggman began to let out a small chuckle as he leaned back in his chair. "My, my. It does look like you beat me this time." Pressing a simple button under his control panel, Eggman face lit up with a dark grin. "Or did you?"

Turning to face the sudden clanging sound, Shatomon found himself facing a metal plate blocking him from Sonchimon's fight. "What is this Eggman? Trying to." Glaring at the empty robot shell before him, Shatomon looked up as he caught sight of Eggman's Egg-O-Matic. "Where do you think you're going?"

"No where boy." Came the cold reply as Eggman turned back to face Shatomon again. "I just thought it best to put on a more, battle ready unit." Laughing as a more agile and sleeker robot shell attached itself to his hover unit, Eggman began to grin as two large arms came out of the much larger round hover unit. Each hand on the arms covered in deadly spike. "Now, try the final hyper Egg-O-Matic!"

"That won't stop us," Shatomon said.

The hyper Egg-O-Matic started to spin. Spikes came from the spinning arms. Shatomon flew away from the spikes to have them explode.

Meanwhile War Sonchimon blocked an attack. "Come on. You need to do better," Omni-Datamon laughed.

"Like this," Sonchimon said raising his sword up. "Terra Sword." His sword glowed orange as he raised it above his head. He swung the sword downwards as the sword released the energy at Omni-Datamon.

Letting out a cry of anger as he flew backward, Omni-Datamon eyes flashed blood red as he watched the damage his new body had taken. "You, you will pay for that." Letting lose with several powerful energy blasts, the wings on his back began to beat as he took of flying. "Let's see how you do in air to surface combat!"

As he spoke, his Zudomon arm changed its hand into Lillymon's flower cannon. "I got a big fat target lock on you kid." As he spat out the words, Omni-Datamon laughed as the air was filled with more shots as he began to blow up the floor in an attempt to get Sonchimon.

Sonchimon jumped back from the blast. He stayed inches from the blasters. He hit the wall and jumped to the right. 'I can't run forever,' he though as the heat came on to him. He continued to run, only slowing down as he used his swords to cut through the wall, and into the area where Eggman where. "Hey Shatomon," he said running by the digimon. He used his sword to block the spikes.

"Switching partners," Shatomon said. He grabbed the side of the wall and hurled himself up.

"Hold still," Omni-Datamon growled as he aimed at Sonchimon as he dodged Eggman's attack.

Just then a cutting edge force his arms up. Then a foot stop onto his head. "Payback time," Shatomon said.

Simply glaring back at him, Omni-Datamon responded by firing off several attacks, his eyes following Shatomon as he kept ducking each blast. "Why do you interfere, this is between me and that blasted kid, not with you two."

Landing in a kneeling stance, Shatomon snarled at the comment as he pushed himself up. "You dare say that after the stunt you pulled, you tried to control us, us, the Ultimate lifeforms." Holding out his arms, Shatomon eyes flashed as powered flowed into his fist. "Now, taste the ultimate power, Chaos Spear!"

Letting out a roar of pure anger as he went flying, Omni-Datamon used his wings to pull himself up into the air. "Ultimate power huh?" Smirking as held out all of his wings, Omni-Datamon allowed a small laugh to leave him. "This is the ultimate power, Omega Blast!"

Cursing as a big fat glow formed in the hands of Omni-Datamon, Shatomon began backing up as he could feel it start to pull on his body.

"You like this attack? I made it myself," Omni-Datamon said. He watched, as Shatomon was drag closer to him. Shatomon watch as the attack was released at him. Before he could react, the blast smashed him into the ground. "That must have hurt," Omni-Datamon said.

"That felt good," Shatomon said, "A powerful opponent to fight." He ready himself to attack as he said, "These are the only good type of fights."

"You're still weaker," Omni-Datamon yelled as he rush at Shatomon.

Shatomon jump over the charging digimon and kick Omni-Datamon's back. "It's not just about power," Shatomon said turn to face.

Once again, Omni-Datamon was hit in the back. "Hey," War-Sonchimon said, "I just wanted to tell you that he has Gabumon in him. And he's been studying my moves so I can't fight him." He started to run off. "I need to get back to Eggman."

Staring down at the fight from his position, Eggman allowed a cold smirk to fill his face. "You know hedgehog, I've dreamed of this moment before." Letting lose a series of quick plasma blasts, Eggman followed his opponent as he jumped away. "Too bad it would have to be that our last fight would involve you fused with a simple human."

Growling over the insult to his human half, Sonchimon stopped moving as he held up one hand, power streaming into it. "Eggman, you'll pay for that, you hear me, you'll pay!"

Laughing, Eggman simply hit two red buttons at the same time, his laugh growing as Sonchimon barely had time to scream before the robot shells two hands smashed into him from the sides. "Now then, as I finally have my hands on you at last, I think I'll enjoy watching you as I crush you body to the size of a grass straw."

War Sonchimon scream as he got crush more. Eggman laughed but he stopped when he saw a sword stab through the robot hands. Quickly a hole was cut from the hand. "You'll need to do better," War Sonchimon said as he pulled himself from the hand. He ran along the arms.

Eggman press a button. War Sonchimon scream as the arm was covered in energy. War Sonchimon hit the ground. He had little time to recover before the robot forced his foot down on him.

Meanwhile in the dim light, Mimi watched Rouge try to force the lock. "What taking so long?" the pink hair teen asked.

"Look, I'm trying to unlock a lock I never dealt with before and I can barely see it, okay!" Rouge said.

"It too strong for me to brake us out," Amy said, "And to seams to block us from digivolving."

"I think I may have got it," Rouge said.

"You really shouldn't open the cage." Came a soft voice as a small light formed, the emotionless face of a robot staring right back at them as it hung up side down from the ceiling. "After all, my orders are to kill you if you leave your confinement."

As if to prove its point, the robot held out a rather large hand, each finger giving way to a small gun barrel as the fist reformed into a Vulcan cannon. "Please return to you places, and await the outcome of the battle."

"I'm not a big fan of waiting," Rouge said. She jump up and spin her body. She hit the robot. Then Amy ran up and knocked the robot down.

"We don't have long before the robot start moving again," Amy said.

"Lets run," Sora said. The four took off down the hall.

Sonchimon breathing heavily ducked into the shadow of a wall. 'How can I destroy that machine/' he asked himself. "Some help would be useful."

"Well, look no further!" Came the response as a hammer came flying through the air, hitting Eggman's robot shell with a loud clang.

Turning his head around to face them, Eggman snorted as he punched down on a button, several flashing lamps going off all over the room. "Sorry, but your help is canceled, say hello to my elite Eggpawn squad! They'll help you die nice and easily, and without leaving a mess on my floor."

"Full of trick aren't you," War Sonchimon said.

Coming to the four, the robots surround them. The largest slowly moved its thick armor body to them. Large shields covered his forearms; near it was a robot with a cannon on the shoulder. Hanging from the side of its legs were missile packs. Hovering around them a robot aimed his gun turret at them. The smallest robot had four arms, each with spinning saw blades instead of hands. "Amy it's time to digivolve," Mimi said.

Smirking at Sonchimon as Amy and Rouge digivolved, he grinned as he moved his robot shell to face him better. "There, now it's just the two of us again." Firing off several missiles as he attacked, the large human grinned. "Nothing will stop me from getting revenge."

Growling, as he had to move backwards, Sonchimon stopped as he reached the center of the room, Eggman hovering just above him. "I don't care what you do Eggman, this will end." Removing his sword, the large fused creature began to call up power. "I didn't remember it until now, but since Agumon added his power we gained a new fusion attack to try out."

Ripping out chaos power from the surrounding air, Sonchimon hovered up into the air as he took direct aim at Eggman. "Chaos Blast!"

"You don't have the emeralds," Eggman said, "How can you make this much Chaos Energy."

"A skill I gain by becoming War Sonchimon," War-Sonchimon said as the chaos emeralds appear around them.

"Nothing you try will help," Eggman said.

"That toy is set to run on Chaos energy," War-Sonchimon said. Eggman eyes widen as the tentacles started to glow. They started to erupt. Eggman ejected from the explosion.

Landing harshly on the ground, Eggman glared at War-Sonchimon as he pushed himself up. "How could you win, that machine was perfect, you shouldn't have been able to win. Xi, Pi!" Turning to stare at his elite Eggpawn squad, he smirked as two of them turned to face him. "Destroy him!"

Drawing out his chaos sword, Sonchimon turned to face the large shield wielding Robot and the fast looking one as they began to advance on him. "You just don't know when to give up, do you Eggman?"

"What wrong with a little determination?" Eggman asked as he flew off.

War-Sonchimon ready himself to chase him, but the robot appear inches before him. War-Sonchimon was force to use his sword to block the attack, War-Sonchimon strike at the robot only to have the attack blocked by a large metal arm.

"This is going to be harder than I though?" War-Sonchimon said.

Meanwhile Shatomon watch Omni-Datamon hit the ground. "How could you cause Sonchimon so much trouble?"

"I've study their moves," Omni-Datamon said, "just as I copy yours."

"What?" Spitting out the words, Shatomon focused completely on Omni-Datamon, the metallic body glowing as he rose back up. "What do you think you're doing?"

Laughing as he focused on his opponent, Omni-Datamon simply lifted up one hand. "Now that I have both yours and Sonchimon's data, I can finally obtain my true form." Crossing both arms as Chaos Energy flowed in around him, he grinned as he focused on Shatomon. "Omni-Datamon mode change too, Chaos-Datamon."

Growing to the same size as Sonchimon and Shatomon, his body shifted to a more streamlined humanoid metallic form, several spikes sticking out of his head and back, his hands ending in claws made of chaos energy, while his feet were simply made of metal.

Revealing his new body with a cold laugh, Chaos-Datamon chuckled as he held up one arm. "Metal-Sonic was a foolish machine, but he had a real good idea, using others data to build a stronger body with." Drawing in chaos energy, he grinned as he focused on Shatomon. "Now then, let's see how long you can last, Chaos Blade!" Holding out with a broadsword like energy as he finished talking, he grinned as began to advance on Shatomon.

Shatomon rushed up and jumped. He swung his blade down only to have Chaos-Datamon block the attack with his sword. Using the sword in his other hand he swung at Chaos-Datamon side but the blade was stop by a Chaos-Datamon grabbing it.

Meanwhile Rouge rushed past the wall. 'I need to find a way to get behind it," she thought as the flying robot kept blasting at her.

"Battle formation Alpha Theta!" Came the cry from the lead robot as it watched two get called off to fight Sonchimon, the remaining two robots moving closer together in order to fight off both Rouge and Amy at the same time.

Gritting her teeth as she jumped back, Rouge glared as both robots began to shoot at her more precisely. "Damn it, Amy, can't you distract them?"

"I've been trying," Amy said. She ran the robot armed with a cannon. She kicked at the robot but the robot just back. Then Amy flung the hammer down smashing into the ground. Amy continued to pound the robot.

"Adding allied," the flying Eggpawn said turn to Eggman.

Glaring at it, Eggman reached down for his remaining means of fighting. "I can't believe I've been reduced to this." Hitting a button on the remote control he took out, Eggman grinned as the only remaining attack robot left emerged from a hole in the ground. "Okay, let's see how you fools will deal with, Metal-Eggman"

Striking a pose along with the twice as big, robotic copy of him, Eggman laughed somewhat hollow as he gazed at the fighting around him. "Anyway, go get them Metal-Eggman, and I'll make my get away."

Turning its head to face its creator, Metal-Eggman watched as the real Eggman ran off, a doorway opening to allow him to escape. "Order understood, destroying all target's present."

Sonchimon walk up to the new robot, his sword resting on his shoulder. "I hope your worth out time."

"Egg Bomb," Metal-Eggman said. Its chest open as egg shape came. Sonchimon jumped from the object, just then it exploded.

Shatomon rush as Chaos-Datamon but a small robot appear be for him, it quickly sucked in a larger metal form to use. Shatomon look up to see a robot head looking down at him.

"What the." Turning his head to face Chaos-Datamon running away, Shatomon fumed as his chaos sword flared up. "What do you think you're doing? Running away like a coward!" Lashing out in the direction of Chaos-Datamon with his sword, Shatomon blinked as a bright light erupted from it.

Screaming, Chaos-Datamon looked back as the glowing outline of Gabumon flowed out of him, the digimon vanishing in a beam of light that hit Shatomon.

Feeling anew rush of power as the light entered him, Matt, inside Shatomon blinked as he felt the presence of his old partner again, knowing that he was adding his strength to this fight as well. "Shatomon, Mode change too, Metal-Shatomon!"

Metal-Shatomon quills were now dark blue metal. He held a cannon in his right hand. His chest was now dark blue chest plate. From his back came two gold thrusters. They heated up pushing Metal-Shatomon up into the air.

The large Eggpawn try to block Metal-Shatomon. Metal-Shatomon kicked the robot head. Quickly he placed his cannon under its chin. "Chaos blaster," Metal-Shatomon screamed as his cannon discharge into the Egg pawn's neck.

Stumbling back as smoke erupted from it, the Eggpawn let out a small, robotic scream before blowing up, metal parts flying around the room.

Lowering his arm, Metal-Shatomon let out a chuckle as he turned to face the other end of the room. "Hey Sonchimon, I got rid of Datamon's robot friends, how are things going over on your side?"

"Great," War-Sonchimon said, "This Metal-Eggman is built just like Metal-Sonic but it doesn't have any data. He swiped his sword. The metal copy of Eggman fell to the ground.

Meanwhile Amy hid from the cannon blasters. The cannon armed eggpawn did not notice the flying robot rushing towards him. The two robots collided. "That was easy," Amy said looking at the tangled remains.

Just then, a large earthquake hit the room, the floor buckling and breaking apart as several spikes ripped through it. "Mwahahaha!" Came the cold laughter from Eggman as more of the floor ripped apart to allow the huge machine beneath it to emerge. "I still win, for with this, and all the chaos emeralds, I can control everything."

"No, you won't." Came the reply as Chaos-Datamon stepped up behind Eggman, his hands uncurling as power ran down over them. "With this, I shall destroy everything, you along with them as well, and then, I will rebuild the digital world in my image.."

Lifting up his hand, Chaos-Datamon began to let out a cold laugh as the seven chaos emeralds appeared around him. "Behold digi destined, the birth, of a new god!" Letting all the negative chaos energy from the emeralds flow through him and into the machine, Chaos-Datamon laughed as both the machine and his body began to glow. "Now, I truly am the most powerful."

Watching each chaos emerald fall down, void of their color and negative energy, Chaos-Datamon laughed as his lower body had fused with the top of the machine, several bone like fragments sticking out from his body, forming a set of featherless wings. "Farewell digi destined." Spitting out the words as he began to hover upwards, he grinned darkly. "Eight minutes, then I will have fully charged up the needed power to destroy everything."

"I guess that we have a time limit in this fight," War-Sonchimon said before chasing Chaos-Datamon.

"I hopes he's a challenge," Metal-Shatomon said. He took off after the new Chaos-Datamon.

"We don't have a choice," Amy said as she flew up.

"Well I think the nice fight is over," Kari said, "Should we join in?"

"You better do so." Mimi yelled out as she glared upwards. "That jerk's got Palmon inside of him, and I don't want him to have her."

Nodding, Sora held out her digivice, glaring at Rouge. "We don't want him to have any of them."

Moving to respond, Rouge blinked as Eggman tore out through some ruble, his body looking a bit dented as he glared upwards. "If that little tin can thinks he can double cross me, he's got another thing coming."

Turning to glare backwards, he snapped out a hand holding a small remote. "Launch, Egg-Yacht." A small, yacht like ship broke out of the rubble next to him, a series of Eggpawns holding a row of weapons waiting for him. "All right everyone, it's take off time, and remember, I don't want that robot to survive, got it?"

"Looks like the partners are going after each other," Izzy said.

"Enough talk more fight," Mighty said.

Chaos-Datamon watched as the two groups came towards him. "You going to need to do better." A black shield formed around him. Ghostly forms came from the black shield.

A bit away, Kari pointed at on of the ghost form "That's Angewomon," Kari said pointing at one of the ghost form standing guard for Chaos-Datamon.

"He use their data to make the forms," Izzy said.

Head turning around, Chaos-Datamon let out a cold laugh as he focused on Sonchimon and Shatomon following him. "You fools think you can win over me? There's only seven minutes left."

As he spat out the last word, a bolt of lighting ran across his body as a long spire moved out from the machine part of it. "Yes, yes, the first control antenna is in place."

Hissing in anger, Sonchimon ducked backwards, chaos sword blazing as he blocked an attack from the shadow of MegaKabuterimon, the shadow of Lillymon hovering nearby, her cannon ready to fire at the first chance she could get.

Just then Cream's mega form smash into the shadow of Lillymon. "Go take care of him," she said.

War-Sonchimon flew toward the shadow of Angewomon. He spun his sword cutting their the wing on her glove. Then he pushed off the shadow of the angel digimon.

"I may not be at full power but I can still defeat you," Datamon said as an energy wave rush towards War-Sonchimon.

Moving to avoid it, War-Sonchimon let out a grunt as he was tackled by the shadow of Angemon, the angel digimon punching him right in the face before getting hit by Datamon's attack, the shadowy body ripping apart before the attack hammered into War-Sonchimon.

Further down, Metal-Shatomon growled as he watched it, kicking back shadow Zudomon as the large digimon came closer to him. "That idiot, Datamon's overpowered with chaos energy, he going to need the same if he wants to win this."

Reaching down one hand, his eyes glowed as each of the chaos emeralds flew up to him, the seven gems floating around him before getting shot off towards War-Sonchimon as he lashed out with his arm again. "Hey Faker, catch!"

War-Sonchimon turn to see the emeralds flew at him. The glow was reborn in each as it started to hover around him. War-Sonchimon raised his sword up. The emeralds speeds increase as they spun behind him. He flew at Datamon. "War Chaos Blade," War-Sonchimon yelled.

His blade cut into Datamon. Then the seven emeralds with am energy wave. Datamon scream as the attack dug into him. Then the seven emeralds started to spin in a circle behind Datamon. War-Sonchimon appeared in the center of the emeralds.

"You think you've won?" Datamon spat out as he lifted his head up to stare right into the face of War-Sonchimon. As he spoke, power ran across each of the spires as they shot out. "I can't destroy the digital world, but I got enough to wipe out you, your friends and that idiot Eggman!"

Laughing as the power began to build up, Datamon kept glaring right up at War-Sonchimon, no answer coming to his little threat. "Oh, you think you can win this?" Spitting out the question, Datamon's body cracked as cables shot out, each cable wrapping around one of War-Sonchimon arms or legs. "There, now you can't escape!"

"Don't think it would be that easy to capture me," War-Sonchimon said. The chaos emeralds flew at the cables.

"No, obey me," he yelled as the emeralds rip through a part of the cable. "You may have control of my emeralds but I still have the master of them, you fools forgot to secure it, and now, with the guardian imprisoned and the emerald inside of me, I can beat you."

"The master emerald is the main power for you," War-Sonchimon said, "I take it and you lose." He flew at Datamon once more.

Sending out more cables, Datamon began to pull backwards, eyes glowing with raw hatred as he watched each cable get cut by War-Sonchimon. "You think you can win, well, think again!" Spreading out each arm, Datamon laughed as his store dup power began to go off. "I'll take you all with me,"

"No you won't" Came the cold reply form Eggman as his Egg-Yacht crashed right into the back of Datamon, several Eggpawns getting knocked off. "This is for betraying me!" Hamming down one hand on the red button on his Egg-Yacht, Eggman laughed as a small, yet powerful laser ripped out from the front of his ship. "Take that!"

Calmly, Datamon watch the beam coming at him. It stopped short to a darkness shield. "You'll need to do better," Datamon said.

Eggman watched on the screen. "Have you forgotten who built that body of yours?" The laser changed color.

Datamon watch the laser phrase through his shield. The beam smash Datamon.

War-Sonchimon flew at Datamon and jammed his sword into him. "When will you learn you need to do better," Datamon said as cable wrapped around War-Sonchimon, "That doesn't even hurt."

"I not trying to hurt you," War-Sonchimon said, "I'm trying to use my emeralds to take control of your toy." As he War-Sonchimon scream the black phantoms fighting the others slowly gain color. The soon change to their lower levels and drop toward the ground.

Struggling to get free, Datamon glared as he turned his head backwards, the red glowing pupils staring right into War-Sonchimon's face. "I'll kill you for that, you hear me?"

On his Egg-Yacht, Eggman glared upwards he pressed the firing button again, a sick grin on his face as he turned the laser up to max. "Datamon, don't you even think I'm done with you." Firing it, he laughed as it ripped right through the digital world controller machine part of Datamon.

Screaming as he fell backwards, Datamon stared as the negative chaos power ran wild, the spires holding it back breaking off along with several other parts. "My power, it, I can't control it." Letting out a scream, he struggled to stay still as the wind kicked up around him. "Wha, What's going on?"

A bright light came from around the two. Tails wait a gold loop form around the two. He watched as a window to another world open. "That's my workshop," he said, "They our world. The emeralds must have opened a way to our world."

"Tails, what happening to you?" TK asked as the fox was lifted up.

"It look like we're being pulled back to our world," Tails said, "It's been fun. When I get back I hope we can still digivolve. I'll find a way to allow us too again."

"I'm sure you will," TK said placing his hat on Tails head.

Staring through the gate, Amy smiled as she could see her apartment in Station Square, the few people walking past it having stopped to stare at the gate. "It, it's my home." Turning her head lightly to the side, she stared up at Mimi as she glowed and returned to her state as a simple hedgehog girl. "Looks like it's over, we're going home."

Frowning as she watched Amy talk, Mimi suddenly sat down on her knees and hugged her pink colored friend. "I'll miss you, you know. Just as much as I missed Palmon." Pulling out her cell phone, she smiled at Amy. "Here, it's got a couple of pictures of us on it, you, you can use them to remember me by."

Holding the cell phone gently, Amy smiled back at Mimi before pulling out a piko piko hammer, placing it in Mimi's hand. "Thanks Mimi, I'm sorry, but this is all I have to give you." Smiling as she stepped back through the gate, Amy waved at her friend. "I'll remember you always Mimi, trust me."

"That's my home," Cream said, "I'm going to see my mom."

"It's been fun," Kari said, "I never got the chance to see if I could fly." Kari wrapped Cream in a hug and started to cry.

"Don't be sad," the bunny said, "You are like my big sister. I'll miss you but I still would not want to forget you to get rid of the sorrow."

"See you," Kari said as cream floated to the portal.

Smirking as the gate opened, Rouge tilted her head to gaze back at Sora as she returned to her normal form. "Well, it's been a ride Sora, but it looks like it back to my own world now." Letting out a friendlier smirk, she reached into her outfit and pulled out a ruby. "Here, a little something to remember me by."

Reaching out a hand, Sora gasped as the ruby landed in it while Rouge moved towards the gate. "I'll miss you Rouge, I'm sorry I don't have anything to give you."

Responding by pulling out Sora's wallet, Rouge grinned as she pulled out a small photo of Sora from it. "Don't worry, this will do." Ending her sentence by tossing the wallet back, she gave a simple wink as her gate swallowed her up. "Take care girl."

"Mighty let go," Izzy said.

"No way," Mighty yelled, "Digivolving make me some powerful."

"It nice have having someone strong but you need to go to your world," Izzy said.

"We'll be known as the strongest," Mighty said as Izzy slip from his grip.

Smiling as he looked ahead at the gate before him, Big grinned as he spotted a small, frog staring right back at him. "Froggy." Running forward, he stopped and looked back at Joe behind him, the teenager smiling at him. "Thank you." holding out his hand and fishing pole, he grinned at him as he tossed it. "Here, it's for you."

Grabbing it, Joe stared down at it with a puzzled expression, looking up to see that Big was already gone. "Yeah, thanks Big, I'll miss you."

Shadow pulled from Metal-Shatomon. "I'm going back. It's...been good." Matt just nodded.

War-Sonchimon woke up. He looked to be in a black area with golden swirl around him. He watched as a golden being flew past him. "Tails," he said. More gold pass him. "Everyone." He pushed himself up right. He found himself in a tunnel with pictures of the Digi-world on one end and Sonic's world on the other. "Where am I?"

"The void between the two worlds," Chaos-Datamon said, "The Emeralds are holding it opening, meaning that they can't help you this time."

Spinning around, War-Sonchimon glared at Chaos-Datamon, his eyes glowing as he pulled out his sword again. "That might be so, but I notice you lost the machine parts, meaning you can't destroy anything."

Grinning as he held out his own hands, Chaos-Datamon went into a smirk as power rushed out along each finger. "I can destroy you, at least." Forming the power into two spheres of chaos energy, he moved backwards a bit. "Last battle fool, Chaos Blaster!"

War-Sonchimon flew above one sphere and blocked the other with his sword. He rushed at Chaos-Datamon. He used his sword to strike at Chaos-Datamon three times. Chaos-Datamon smiled as he block the three attacks and then kick War-Sonchimon away. "Have you forgotten?" Datamon asked, "I study your every move."

"I'll just need to make new ones," War-Sonchimon said.

Sending even more spheres of chaos power flying, Chaos-Datamon chuckled as he got closer and closer to hitting War-Sonchimon. "As if I would give you that chance, Chaos Control!"

Feeling the world slow down around him, War-Sonchimon could only stare in shock as Chaos-Datamon moved far to fast to even be blocked or evaded, a powerful double strike hitting him right in the chest. "You."

Smirking as he felt the power of his attack wear off, Chaos-Datamon hovered a bit off. "Like it, you're not the only one who's power I have copied." Pulling in as much chaos power as he could, Chaos-Datamon glared down at Tai. "Now, if you don't mind, die! Chaos Crusher!"

The blast hit War-Sonchimon. He recovered just before he enter Sonic's world. He recovered to see Chaos-Datamon laugh. Golden energy came from the tunnel into Chaos-Datamon. The walls came closer into him. "He draining the energy from the tunnel," War-Sonchimon said.

Smirking as he watched the horror filled expression from War-Sonchimon, Chaos-Datamon chuckled as he spread out his arms. "Wonderful isn't it? The home world of your little furry friend?" Letting out a bark of laughter, he began to focus the power he was drawing. "Almost as nice as the digital world, I think I'll conquer it after destroying you, and after that, I'll go back for revenge on your friends and the conquest of the digital world and earth."

Laughing darkly as he prepared to fire off his attack, Chaos-Datamon suddenly let out aloud yell as something heavy smashed into him. "Who dares!"

"Conquer this world you say?" Revealing himself, Eggman chuckled as he looked down at Datamon, his Egg-yacht having emerged from the dimensional tunnel. "Fool, it is I, the great Doctor Eggman who shall conquer this world, the digital world and any other world I choose." Snapping out a finger, he pointed right down at the Chaos-Datamon. "Eggpawns, fire all weapons!"

The weapon fire slammed into War-Sonchimon. Chaos-Datamon smiled at War-Sonchimon acted as a shield for him. 'I can dodge their attacks while inside the tunnel," War-Sonchimon thought, 'I need to get out of the line of fire.

Eggman smiled as the way between the worlds shrunk. "Soon they rip between the worlds will be close and the blue menace will be gone."

Turning his attention to Chaos-Datamon, Eggman chuckled as he pulled out a simple plasma rifle. "All that's is left now, is to destroy you, Datamon." Pulling the trigger, Eggman laughed as powerful blast went off, smoke filling the air. "Yes, at long last, all my problems are gone!"

"Chaos Blaster!" Flying out the smoke, Chaos-Datamon let lose several powerful blast a she got closer to Eggman, each one sending the Egg-Yacht flying backwards as more damage was done to it.

"No Eggman, it is you who will be destroyed, now, be gone!" Sending out a final blast, he watched as the Egg-Yacht began to fall down, fire and smoke pouring out form it. "Ah yes, now where were we?"

Glaring down at Chaos-Datamon from the tunnel, War-Sonchimon began to draw in power from the tunnel, forming it into a sphere between his hands, adding in power from his own hands. "We were about to end this, Chaos Force!" Hurling the attack downwards, he watched the shocked expression on Chaos-Datamon's face as the blast flew out from the tunnel.

Chaos-Datamon flew up from the attack. Chaos-Datamon smile as he gained distance the attack. Just then War-Sonchimon appear above him. He slammed his feet into Chaos-Datamon. Then he jammed his sword into Chaos-Datamon. Chaos-Datamon was slammed between the sword and the blast. The blast forced the blade through Chaos-Datamon.

Screaming as sparks flew out of his body, Chaos-Datamon focused his eyes down at War-Sonchimon as a thin line of oil slipped out from the wound. "Damn you, both of you." Pulling in what power he had left, he snarled as he reached out and grabbed the sword. "Damn, you, Chaos Control!"

Letting out a scream of his own, War-Sonchimon exploded with light as Chaos-Datamon's power flew through the sword into and into his arms. "Let go of us!" Yelling out the words while dropping his sword, War-Sonchimon gasped as his body lit up again, seven glowing gemstones shooting out from it and into the sky. "The, chaos emeralds?"

Glowing again, War-Sonchimon felt his body shake again, only to reform as a blue colored body fell out of his chest and into his arms. "Sonic?" Looking up, he glared as Chaos-Datamon's body shattered completely, the Master Emerald erupting with a bright light as it fell out from it. "What's, going on here?"

"Sonic left your body," Tails said, "What I want to know is why are you not Tai?"

"I guess Agumon and Tai are still merge. I'm War-Taimon." The digimon that was War-Sonchimon said.

"I don't want to cut you byes short," Tails said, "But the portal is closing."

"Right," War-Taimon said, "Don't worry. Let me show you on of my powers. Worlds gateway." A hole appeared showing the other digi-destined. "I'll see you."

Emerging on the other side, War-Taimon felt a wave of fatigue wash over him as he

began to glow brightly, seconds later as the dimensional gate closed, Tai found himself sitting on the grass with Agumon next to him.

Glancing through the gate before it closed, Tai smiled as he could see Sonic grinning back at him while holding up his thumps in a goodbye greeting. "Yeah, I'll miss you too Sonic."

FIN.


End file.
